Kagome and The Silver Hanyou
by xxxshikonxxx
Summary: Kagome Higurashi finds herself captured on her 16th anniversary by The Silver Hanyou, the most worst natured pirate on the 7 seas. What will happen after?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it's a tribute to the one who inspired me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE'S THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the year 1769 and our story begins in the Japanese town of Okinawa. The character of our story is Kagome Higurashi, the daughter of the Duke Higurashi, a very important diplomat of the Japanese Parliament. Because her father was such an important personality, Kagome wasn't missing a thing, she had the best education and the best clothing, and being a lady, she was invited to lots of balls, because she was very popular. But with all this, she wasn't happy with her life. She seemed unhappy with her life, because she thought her life was the most boring thing in all world. But all this was about to change on her 16'Th anniversary.

Woken up after a good-night's sleep in her silk bed, Kagome founds herself preparing for a new day, which she knew it will be a special one. After dressing with her new dress, a gift from her best friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi and combs her raven black hair with some ocean blue reflexes, Kagome goes down for breakfast. She was waited in the dining-room by her family: her mother, father and brother, Souta.

-„ Good morning and "Happy birthday!" my daughter," says her mother. „ I hope you had a good-night's sleep and are ready for your secret present."

-"Of course I am, mother," Kagome says enthusiastic. "I'm sure it is something interesting like every present you gave me. Thank you very much, mother."

-"With pleasure, my daughter. Now, be ready: You will go to your aunt's beauty salon from Kyoto, and from which I think you will come very refreshed. I just know how much you like it."

-"Thank you, mother! This I wanted very much."

Then she heard something that ruined her day.

-"Yes, and after breakfast, you will meet with Sesshoumaru, your future husband," her father tells her. "I'm sure he's on the way, not if he's already here."

-"What?! Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome yells surprised. "I love the idea with the aunt's salon but I don't want to meet that bastard of Sesshoumaru! I do not love him and I do not wish for him to be my husband!"

-"Silence!" her father yells, pounding with his fist in the table. "You will meet with him and that is final! He's your future husband! You must remember that the marriage with him will bring benefits to the family. Sesshoumaru is a good man."

-"Maybe in your eyes, but not in my heart, I do not love him and I do not wish to be his wife, I told you before!" Kagome withstands herself. "Maybe he is wonderful at face but he has a cold heart. I saw him once, beating his own servants! I do not wish such a husband!"

-"She's right, father," Souta nodded. "I saw him too."

-"Kagome, I don't care what you think about him, but with or without my approbation, you will marry Sesshoumaru. You're a duke's daughter and you must marry someone with a same social category not some other peasant or scum. And that's final!" her father closed the discussion.

Kagome lifted herself from the table and headed herself to the exit of the room. She stopped at the door, tears in her eyes:

-"You always were like this! All that you think is about the family prosperity and yourself! You never think about me, my feelings! Even if you are my father and it hurts me to say it, I will say it: _**I HATE YOU!**_"

Kagome rushed out of the room, letting her breakfast untouched. Her father wished to go after her but Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.

-"You should let her quiet herself. It was too sudden for her."

But in her mind, she too wasn't one of mind with the chosen for her daughter's husband.

In her room, Kagome threw herself on the bed and started crying.

-"I can't believe it! My father is the most selfish person in the world, he thinks he can control me, but I won't let him! After my meeting with Sesshoumaru, I will tell him what is on my heart! But first, to pass over it. I will be strong!"

Decided and with new forces, she went to the garden, where Sesshoumaru awaited her. Sesshoumaru was the son of Inu no Taishou, one of the bravest captains of the 7 seas. But, even if he was well-known, this doesn't mean that he was loved by all. Inu no Taishou was an Inu-youkai and he was persuaded everywhere. Youkai weren't loved by humans and if one was caught, he was killed instantly. But Inu no Taishou didn't care about that. He had two wives, with one he had Sesshoumaru, wife who was also an Inu-youkai, but the other was human, and from their love, it resulted a hanyou. Hanyou weren't loved by humans or youkai, so he had a hard life. But Inu no Taishou wasn't there to see his younger son growing because, after his birth, he died trying to protect his love, Izayoi, by his worst enemy, Setsuna no Takemaru. But he left his sons two swords: Tenseiga, which has been given to Sesshoumaru, and Tetsusaiga which was given to the other. Sesshoumaru, who was the oldest, also received his father's ship, but he still wasn't satisfied. See, Tenseiga couldn't kill. It was a sword for healing. For that he wanted his brother's sword. Tetsusaiga could kill 100 humans in one swing. Because of the envy, he provoked his brother on a fight on the ship, in a storm. But when he was about to kill him, his brother was thrown overboard by a powerful wave. He wasn't seen or heard from again.

Back to Kagome. She was ready for her meeting with Sesshoumaru. She went to the cherry tree garden, from her father's words, Sesshoumaru awaited her.

It was correct. He awaited her on the bench under the oldest cherry tree in the garden. He was alike a prince from fairytale. He was tall, well toned, with long silver hair to his knees and with eyes like amber but cold as ice. Once he saw her, Sesshoumaru went over to her and kissed her hand. In a cold and monotone voice he said:

-"Good day and „Happy birthday!", my sweet Kagome. How are you? Fine, I suppose. You look lovely, like always."

Even he wanted to look nice, Kagome could still feel the coolness of his tone, but she said warmly:

-"Yes, I feel wonderful. I received the most beautiful present from my mother and I'm very happy."

-"But aren't you happy about our engagement? Isn't this a present to make you happy?" Sesshoumaru asked, not very impressed.

Kagome intervened:

-"About this I wanted to talk with you."

-"What do you mean," Sesshoumaru asked eyeing her.

-"What I want to say is that it will never work. I don't care what my father says but I have to tell you. I do not love you. My father wants me to marry you just for the money. You know that I say _"I love you"_ just to the man I wish to marry. We can't do this.

-"I already know that, and I am one of mind with it," Sesshoumaru tells her without hesitation.

-"What? You knew? So you are with my father! You don't care about my feelings!"

-"But I care! I want you to be happy!"

-"No, you don't! All you care is about yourself and all the benefits you would have with me and…"

She can't say anything because Sesshoumaru kisses her.

-"What do you think you're doing!" she yells, smacking him. "You kiss me without my permission?! Now you really crossed the line! I do not want to see you in my life!"

But Kagome can't make a step because Sesshoumaru pushes her against the tree. He approaches her face, the iciness of his voice pouring with every word he spokes:

-"Do not think that you will escape without being my wife. We will marry even I would have to use all the resources to make you love me, even if it means to kill everyone who wishes your hand in marriage."

-"You wouldn't do it, would you?" Kagome asks, her voice shaking.

-"I will. I will kill every man ho wishes to be your husband. Our discussion has ended. Good bye."

Sesshoumaru leaved leaving Kagome against the tree. After Sesshoumaru leave she remained some time, in thought, but she returned to her room to prepare for the departure of the next day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The day after, at the docs, the ship that will bring Kagome to Kyoto war preparing for departure. All the provisions are brought onboard and all the crew is on the deck and receiving their orders. Kagome appears with her family. Mrs. Higurashi embraces her.

-"Good-bye my girl, and have fun," her mother tells her. "And say "hello" to your aunt Ayame for me."

-"I will. Don't worry, mother."

-"And watch out for Silver Hanyou," Souta warns her.

-"That pirate doesn't exist, Souta. You're listening too much of Jii-chan's stories," Kagome laughed.

-"Yes, he is!" Souta insists.

-"Souta…" Mrs. Higurashi intervenes.

Mr. Higurashi, even if he's amused about this, he warns:

-"I do not know about that pirate's existence, but there were some ships that were attacked. You will take another route. It will take longer but you will be safe."

-"We will be, don't worry. Good-bye and wish me luck."

After they hugged themselves Kagome walked onboard and the ship swam out of the docks. She waved to her family, and her family to her until the land wasn't seen anymore. Mrs. Higurashi asked her husband:

-"Do you think that our Kagome will be safe? Maybe Sesshoumaru should have gone with her."

-"Sesshoumaru is in Yokohama with business. He can't be disturbed. But do not worry, my dear. Everything will be alright. What could possibly go wrong?"

But he didn't suspect what will happen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After they left the dock, for some hours, it was all quiet, prepared for what will happen. Somewhere in the distance, another ship was spying them from when they left the dock.

-"Well, Captain? What we'll do? We'll attack the ship or what?" a pirate with black hair in a small tail and with a purple shirt, black vest and blue pants asked.

-"We will attack the ship and we will steal everything that is onboard: gold, jewels, money, everything. Use the miasma to dizzy them and when we get onboard, we jump on them!"

-"AYE, AYE, Captain!!!" the crew yelled and rushed to do the orders.

Back on Kagome's ship no one suspected a thing of what will happen. Kagome watched over the sea until one of the crew yelled:

-"Captain! Ship!"

The captain walked out of his residence and watched on his periscope.

-"From where did she appear?"

-"I don't know. It suddenly appeared, from nowhere! I didn't see it!"

-"Impossible, if only…if only she is _**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE"**_!" the captain horrified himself.

-"_**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE"**_?! The ship of The Silver Hanyou?" Kagome asked. "But he's a legend…he doesn't exist…it's impossible!"

-"He exists and he is in front of us." Then to the crew, "Every man on deck and arm yourself! We must be ready to fight! It will be a hard one. Kagome-sama, I think it will be safer under deck. I don't know what your father will do to me if something happens to you."

-"Okay. Be careful."

With this she went under deck in her room, being careful at the sound of the battle that was to be. Everyone on deck was ready for battle. One named Seguchi asked:

-"Hey, what's happening? Aren't they attacking? I want to kill that bastard of a captain!"

-"I think they are waiting for a order," another one says.

-"Or maybe they are preparing an ambush," the captain says.

Then, a thick mist sits.

-"What's this? Mist?" one of the crew asks.

-"It's not mist! It's miasma!" the captain yells coughing. "Don't breathe it! It will dizzy you!"

All on the ship began to daze and that was the moment the crew on _**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE"**_ was waiting. The pirate's ship approached and the pirates jumped onboard. A bloody fight began in which the crew that was attacked was losing. Kagome can hear from under deck all the screams, yells and shouting. She couldn't believe that this is happening. The ship that she was on, war attacked by Silver Hanyou himself! While the other pirates were occupied with the fight, on board jumped another. It was a pirate with silver hair, just like Sesshoumaru, but shorter and with the same eyes which weren't cold like his but they had the reflection of the fire on the ship. He weared a big pirate hat with a red pheasant feather, a captain jacket with tails, a pair of large pants and leather boots. He ran under deck in search of prey.

Kagome didn't endure much longer. All the noise drove her nuts and worried her. She decided to take a look at what was happening. She walked outside her room, but she met the silver haired pirate. For a moment they stood there watching one another. Then, Kagome screamed and tried to run away, but the pirate caught her.

-"Hey, beautiful, where do you think you're going? And why aren't you dizzy like the others?" he said mocking her.

Then the pirate with the hair in a tail arrived.

-"Maybe she's a witch; witches are immune to miasmas of this kind."

Seeing that she was mocked, she yelled:

-"I am not a witch! I am Duke's Higurashi daughter! You will all be hanged if dad finds out!"

-"Heard that, Captain? She's a duke's daughter. It's better to take her because she is so beautiful…"

Kagome stiffed. Did he say "Captain"?

-"Are you…?"

-"Yes, M' Lady, the one and only Silver Hanyou in front of you. But can I ask you something?" the pirate said.

-"W-What?" Kagome said horrified.

The pirate approached her and took her hands The Captain sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing what he was going to say.

-"Do you want to bear my child?"

All the ship sounded from a smack. Kagome smacked him so hard that send him two meters away. It even scared the Captain.

-"How dare you! Hentai! First you attack my parent's ship and now…"

The Captain approached her, making her mouth shut. She watched him with terror while he approached her. "RUN!" her mind told her to run. She turned to run but the Captain caught her.

-"Let me go, you…"

-"Time to sleep," the Captain said while he pressed a pressure point at the base of her neck, making her to pass out. He took her on his shoulder and walked on deck. He yelled at his crew:

-"That's all, take what you can and go back on the ship. We have all we came for!"

The crew obeyed, took everything they could and head back to the ship. The ships were untied and they depart from another. While they departed, the captain from Kagome's ship crept to the rail.

-"Kagome-sama!"


	2. Chapter 2

-„On your feet, Wench!"

A shower of ice cold water cascaded on Kagome. She squealed and rapidly stood up, holding her head. She was in chains and it wasn't even sunrise. She looked up to her captor with half-opened, blood shot eyes.

-„Oh no… It's you again."

-„On your feet, Kagome!"

She looked at him in shock,

-„How do you kno…"

-„It was the name the captain was yelling when I took you," he said in a cold tone.

Kagome's look of loathing returned to her dirty face. The Captain kneeled in front of her. He saw she wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't let her.

-„ Are you scared of me?" he said in a viscously mocking tone.

She quickly glared at him. It almost scared him. Never had a woman glare at him like that.

-„Why should I be scared of you?"

-„Evidentially you don't know who I am."

-"You are the Silver Hanyou."

The Captain looked at her with a cocky smile.

-"That's all you know, isn't it?"

-"Well, I heard that you are the most worse-natured pirate ever. All I see is a coward."

He slapped her right acrossed her face.

-"Wench! How dare you speak to me like that?! You are trying my patience, which I have little of!"

-"And what will you do?!"

The Captain took her chin, she couldn't budge. He smiled with his bright white fangs.

-"You belong to me now. As long as I have you, you are mine! Which means, since your parents recuperate you, you belong to me! You are my servant, my slave, maid and possibly my wench. We just have to see, now don't we?" he said with a devious smile.

She spit on his face. He whipped it off and whipped it in her hair. Kagome cringed. He looked into her deep brown eyes, which had a tinge of cobalt in them.

-"Listen, girl. You don't realize who I am. You don't know _what _I am. I am stronger than 100 of the strongest men in the world. Think about that!"

He let go of her chin, pushing it to the side, jerking her neck.

-"I will have one of my men bring you on deck. You will do what I say if you want to live. I will see you in a wile, wench!"

He stood and stared with a stern, emotionless face at her, almost expecting her to say something. She gave him the same scary glare, huffed and looked away.

In his residence, the Captain prepared to divide the treasure.

-"And how will you divide the treasure, Captain?" asked Miroku, the tailed-hair pirate, witch was also the right hand.

-"I'm much generous now, have three quarters of it."

-"Is the girl a bonus for you? Yes, Captain?" Miroku joked, lightly knocking him with his elbow.

-"No way!" the Captain yelled, blushing. "I just want to thank you for being along side of me for so much time. And there's nothing between me and the girl, you moron!"

-"Understood, Captain. Thank you and we always be right your side, right boys?" Miroku asked the crew.

-"AYE!" the crew responded.

-"But what you'll do with the lass, Captain?" asked Riku, one of the pirates.

-"The girl? I will keep her, who knows, maybe her parents will pay big money just to have her," the Captain smiled.

-"You're right Captain," said Hikaru. "She's Duke's Higurashi daughter, the wealthiest person in Okinawa. Surely he'll buy her back."

-"But first, we should make her useful," The Captain said. "Hikaru, bring her on deck and put her to clean it. It hasn't been cleaned for months."

-"Aye, Aye, Captain," said Hikaru and went under deck.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Okinawa, the Captain of Kagome's ship arrived in the dock. He was a mess and had a bleeding arm. He arrived at the Higurashi mansion in face of the duke. Also Sesshoumaru was there, returned from his business. The captain gave the terrible news:

-"Sir, I have terrible news: we were attacked by Silver Hanyou, and Kagome was captured with the treasure on board! We couldn't do anything! They used a demonic miasma to dizzy us."

-"What?! How could this be possible?" the duke yelled.

-"Oh, no, my daughter!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi.

-"I will give an order that she must be searched day and night and brought back safe! And that bastard to be killed! Sesshoumaru, I leave that to you. I'm sure that you will bring her back. I will also repay you when you will come back."

-"There is no need for that, but I thank you. That bastard will pay for all his injustices and for kidnapping my future wife."

Sesshoumaru left with his most reliable servant, Jakken, which also was an youkai, but disguised. He asked Sesshoumaru:

-"Do you really wish to save Kagome? I observed that she doesn't cherish you."

-"Not really. I want to "save" that treasure. Kagome doesn't interest me," Sesshoumaru said with the same iciness of his voice.

-"So you won't save her?"

-"Of course I will. I will save her because her father will repay me greatly just to see his daughter alive. When I put my hands on that treasure, I won't care about the girl."

-"But how will you save her? It is said that _**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE" **_is protected by a spell which makes it invisible, and the island is also protected by a kekkai, which makes her impossible to find. You are very determined!"

-"Don't worry. I have a friend who can help us."

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Later, Sesshoumaru and Jakken stopped at a bar at the docks, where, as Sesshoumaru had spoken, they had to meet with his friend. Sesshoumaru said that he had confidence in his friend, because he helped him in his fight with Silver Hanyou, in which he lost his brother, and he promised that if he ever needed help, he was at command. So it was. He appeared. He wared a black cape which hid his face. When he approached, Sesshoumaru greeted him.

-"Welcome, Vurumugum! We haven't seen each other for some while."

-"It's true, it has passed some time from when we met," he answered. "So you became the heir of your father's ship. I'm really sorry for him, he was a great man. Speaking of relatives, I see that you didn't obtain Tetsusaiga."

-"We haven't brought you here to speak about that!" Sesshoumaru said. "We need your help."

-"My help? Why do you need my help?" Vurumugum asks puzzled. "You're Sesshoumaru! Why do you need my help?"

-"The name Silver Hanyou rings a bell?"

The news shocked him. Unbelievable anger folded him but he tried to relax himself before something happened.

-"I wish that you help me to kill the one who killed your brother, The Captain Silver Hanyou! He captured my future wife and I need your help to find him."

-"Silver Hanyou? That bastard? He will pay! Okay, I will help you, in the memory of my brother. He will be revenged!"

-"Don't worry, you will be repaid for your services," Sesshoumaru said.

-"Are you sure that you will find him?" asked Jakken. "His ship is protected by a spell that makes her invisible."

-"Be sure that he will find him, he is the best wizard of black magic that I know. Plus, how do you think we found him the first time?"

Jakken didn't say a thing.

-"Let's go now and kill that bastard!"

Then he thought:

-_"That brother of mine! At least I'll have a chance to put my hands on the Tetsusaiga."_

Then all went to prepare for the fight that will be.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome stood up straight in front of the band of pirates. Hikaru came and gave her a mop.

-"Swab the deck!"

She threw it down. He tried again. She stood up straight with her nose in the air. The Captain lounged in his huge chair that was perched in front of the helm. He had his elbow on the arm rest with his hand over half his face. After a few more times he yelled.

**-"JUST TAKE THE BLOODY MOP!"**

Kagome quickly turned around with a look of shock, but it turned into a look of ridicule.

-"Don't use such a tone with a Lady!"

The Captain jumped straight up into the air about 20 feet and landed in front of her. He got in her face and shrugged:

-"Lady? I don't see a Lady here!" Then he got in her face, "All I see here is a lazy wench that has no clue what she's up against! Now you will take that mop or…"

-"Or what?!"

She looked at the evil grin on the Captain's face as he stepped in front of her. She stood in silence, but screamed when with a few swipes with his claws, her dress was in shreds and fell of her. Now she was in her undergarments. She was to shocked and embarrassed to do anything. The Captain stepped back with his arms crossed with a devious, satisfied look on his face. Kagome's face turned scary as she gritted her teeth and clinched her fists.

-"Well, well, you're brave, aren't you, wench!"

Kagome burst, but was hold by some men.

-"Stop calling me Wench! I have a name! Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

The Captain picked up a barrel and put it just a few feet in front of Kagome. He tossed it in the air like it weighed nothing, then with his claws he sliced it up, metal rings and all. Now Kagome was very scared.

-"If you push your luck too much WENCH, next time you will be in the barrel!"

He walked behind her and took out her bun. Her hair dropped in a perfect braid all the was to around her knees. He chucked.

-„I think it's time for a haircut!"

He swiped just below her shoulder blade. She looked in horror as about 4 feet of hair dropped to the ground. Tears began to accumulate in her eyes as she yelled.

-„I've grown my hair since I was 6!"

The Captain picked it up and hold it in front of her face.

-"Be careful as I'll cut the rest off! Maybe I'll cut wrong and cut your jugular as well"

He was very angry at this point.

-"Now, while you're so stubborn, you will scrub the deck by hand. Shippou?!"

The kitsune ran up to him and stood in attention.

-"Yes, Sir?"

-"Consider this your day off! I don't want to see you helping her either! Got that?"

Shippou looked at Kagome with pity.

-"Aye, Aye, Sir."

-"Now pick up that bucket and scrub every inch of the deck up here, including the railing. I want it done before sundown!"

-"But that's impossible!" Kagome cried.

The Captain looked and said in a very cocky voice:

-"Well, you'll just have to make it possible and to make it possible, you better start now!"  
Kagome growled at him as she turned to go scrubbing. The Captain stepped in front of her.

-"You want to growl? Well, you are awful at it!"

He then growled at her. It sounded just like a dog. She gave him a confused look. The she noticed he had no ears.

-"Where are your ears?"

The crew started to whisper. But then she did the worst thing she could do, she went on her tip toes and took off his hat.

-"Oh! You have dog ears?"

She saw that he was more then pissed at her. She got nervous as the crowd started to yell:

-"Stupid wench! That was an awful move!"

She smiled nervously and said a bit scared:

-"But I don't think you should hide them! I think they're cute!"

The crew began to laugh. The Captain put his hat on and growled.

-"Did you just…just…called me cute?"

He threw her down.

-"You just called the most fierce pirate on the 7 seas CUTE?!"

-"Oh, no!" she whispered.

He grabbed her by the back of her bodice and went over to the side of the ship. She screamed as he held her over the edge, suspending in the air with nothing below her but the rushing waters.

-"Do you think I'm cute now?" he snarled.

She quickly shook her head.

-"Next time you call me cute, I will drop you!"

He turned and threw her acrossed the deck. She screamed in pain.

-"Now grab your bucket and get to work!"

Kagome winched in pain as she crawled over to get her bucket and brush, trying not to show her weakness by crying. She knew she had to be brave.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was scrubbing the railing as hard as she could, but the salt built up was incredible. Then the pirate who said that she was a witch came up to her. She got in defense stance.

-"Don't worry! I come in peace!" he said as he put his hands up.

She eyed him as he tried to lean against the rail.

-"Oh, no! Not on that side! I just cleaned it!"

-"Oh, sorry!" he said as he went to the other side then he struck up some conversation.

-"So, you're Duke's Higurashi daughter?"

-"Yes, and you will pay for capturing me!"

-"We're sorry, but those are the Captain's orders."

-"Is it true that The Silver Hanyou is a youkai?" Kagome asks curiously.

-"Hanyou, exactly. Shippou is a full youkai."

-"It's evident, _**"The Silver Hanyou"**_. But what is his true name?"

-"Nobody knows. He gets really mad if someone asks him."

Kagome looked frustrated.

-"Why is he so cruel?"

Miroku laughs. Kagome eyes him.

-"What?"

-"Well, one, you argued with him. He thinks he's a king. Will you argue with a king?"

-"I suppose not." She looked to the sunset.

**-**"As long you don't argue with him, he'll treat you better. He's not that bad as long as you get on his good side."

-"But I am defending myself! I don't want to be his pet dog that he commands to sit or rollover!"

-"Were you always so stubborn?

-"I think so. I think I inherited it from my father. He is much stubborn and selfish than me. He even wanted that I married with someone I didn't love, just to bring "benefits" to the family. I prefer not to think about that."

Miroku watched her as her hair blew in her face as she began to work again, then without a fear he asked:

-"Kagome-sama?"

-"What?"

He took her hands.

-"I will ask you again: Will you bear my child?"

Even the Captain heard the slap she gave him.

-"That stupid pervert! He never learns!" he grumbled.

The Captain marched out of his quarters to find Kagome hard at work and Miroku on the ground with a huge hand print on his cheek.

_-'I was somehow waiting him to ask her again,'_ he thought with a smile.

At least Kagome looked peaceful, although she was in undergarments. He growled at himself for having a tingling feeling when he saw her hair blowing in the breeze with the setting sun.

-"Wench! You better work faster! Your time is almost up!"

Somehow he felt relief that she didn't glare at him. He huffed and went in his quarters. After he went inside, she stuck her tongue out in his direction and continued to work.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

The Captain came out to find Kagome sprawled on the deck, half-asleep. He gently kicked Kagome in the side.

-"Get on your feet, Wench!" he yelled.

She moaned and lethargically stood up. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot and her hands were waterlogged, blustered in some places. Kagome shoot him a look and he smiled. The Captain grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

-"You look at me when I'm speaking to you! It's inspection time."

Kagome groaned and almost fell. He grabbed her by the v-neck of her bodice. She smacked his hand.

-"I see that I caught your attention," he grinned.

He grabbed the back of her bodice as he pushed her up the stairs. She was almost awake, but not quite. After about a half hour of inspection, the Captain smiled.

-"Looks like you know how to clean! But that doesn't get you off for this morning!"

Kagome looked horrified.

-"What are you going to do?"

He looked her up and down rubbing his chin. She had a lump in her throat.

-"I'd have you sleep with me, but you are too dirty and smelly."

She trembled.

-"I wouldn't go to bed with you anyway! I'm a decent woman and I'm too young!"

-"Oh? How old are you?"

-"16!"

He smiled at her. She couldn't move because he held her arm, his claws diggind into her. He said:

-"You aren't too young! You're about right!"

-"You awful pervert!"

-"No, Miroku is a pervert, I'm a…"

-"Please don't say it."

-"Please? Did I just hear "please"?"

She didn't know how to react. He said:

-"I was going to make you sleep in the hold tonight, but I guess you can sleep where you did last night."

-"Isn't that the hold?"

-"No. The hold on my ship is pitch black. No light shines in it."

He jerked her as they swiftly walked into the belly of the ship. He threw her down.

-"Sleep now! You have more work tomorrow!"

With that he walked off, quite satisfied with himself. Kagome curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kagome woke up after the worst night in her life. In that night she couldn't sleep, although she slept for an hour. She was concerned all night about her parents, Souta, her friends. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. A girl's face appeared followed by a two tailed cat. It was evident that it was a youkai.

-"Good morning. My name is Sango and I brought your breakfast. I don't care what the Captain says, but I can't let you starve. I myself had prepared it. It isn't like you're sophisticated breakfast like the one your chef prepares you but it's better than nothing. Oh, she's my pet cat, Kirara.

Kagome smiled, but her face saddened.

-"Thank you, but I'm not hungry. I can't eat a thing. I'm too worried and if I eat anything, I don't think that I'll manage too keep it."

After a while she asked:

-"I didn't know that they were female pirates on board. Sango, how did you got here?"

-"It's a long story, but I can tell you that I was the daughter of a count, but I got bored of that life and I was lucky to meet the Captain. Because of him I finally feel free."

-"Didn't he capture you?"

-"No, I came by my will. It took me quite some time to earn his trust but in the end I did it. It was quite hard, though."

-"But, did your parents let you?"

-"No, but I don't care. I wished to do something with my life. I didn't want a boring life."

-"I also don't like my life, but I wish to return to my family, even if it means that I can't do anything I like. I'm sure that they're worried and I don't think that the Captain will release me very soon."

-"You decide what's better for you. No one mustn't tell you what to do," Sango advised her. "I know how the Captain is, but to get on his good side all you have to do is…"

-"I know, I know: not to argue with him. Miroku told me."

-"That pervert touched you?"

-"Yeah, but now I think that he'll keep his hands for himself."

The two girls laughed.

-"You know what? I like you much. If you ever need my help, I'm always here. I'll leave you the meal, though. Now I must go, I must stitch the substitute sails."

-"Good bye, I was glad to meet girls on this ship, among all these men. I was feeling quite lonely."

-"Not only girls. There's also a chills among us."

-"You mean Shippou-chan?"

-"So you met him. Yes, he was saved by the Captain from another gang of pirates who pillaged and killed his whole village. He was about 4 years old when that happened. Now, he's a trustworthy friend."

-"I can't believe it! The Captain saved a child? The Silver Hanyou?!"

-"Why are you so surprised? Did you think that the Captain was a heartless person?"

-"Well…yeah, for the manner he behaved to me."

-"You know, not all the rumors are true. He's not as bad as they tell. Maybe at the beginning he treats you like that, but that's how he treated me and Shippou also. I'm sure that you won't stay here for a long time. I'm pretty sure that when we arrive at our base, you'll stay maximum a week."

-"_**A WEEK!!**_ I don't to stay that long!" Kagome cries.

-"I'm sorry but that's how it is. I can't give you more information. Good bye."

Sango walked out of the room with Kirara. Alone, Kagome thought at what Sango said.

-"Should I trust her, in what she told me?"

She looked at the plate that Sango let her.

-_'At least I won't starve,'_ she thought.

After she ate, she looked out the small window.

-"I think that I should go up deck before he comes and tears my arm."

A week had passed on the pirate's ship. The Captain tried to avoid Kagome as much as he could, but this week something has developed towards the beautiful duke girl onboard. Every time he saw her he felt he was getting warm. Kagome still didn't like him but she enjoyed the company of the other pirates. Most of them were very nice to her.

Today, the captain eyed her as she was scrubbing the middle deck again, just below his huge chair. Kagome felt him looking and tried not to get in to and position that would make his view more "pleasant". She sat up to wipe the sweat from her brow. She didn't realize that it would become so humid. She took her hair out of the bun to redo it since it was falling out. The captain watched her with some interest on his face. Kagome tried to ignore it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end as she caught from the corner of her eye him sitting up. She continued to scrub the deck when she heard a thump in front of her. She looked up to see the Captain staring at her. Her heart raced as she made the mistake of looking into his beautiful eyes. She quickly looked away and gulped. He squatted in front of her. He fiercely grabbed her arm and forced her up. She stumbled and fell into him. He grabbed her other arm and stood her up straight.

-„What are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice.

For a moment he stared into her eyes. She was paralysed. After a moment, he then closed his eyes tightly. He threw her on the grownd while stomping into his quarters. She sat there stunned for a second, but started to work again.

Meanwhile, in his quarters, the Captain had his face in his hands as memories came back to him.

**xxx flashback xxx **

_-„Inuyasha! Are you thetre?" A girl in a white dress called out onto the white sanded beach._

_She walked through a grove of trees. All of a sudden, something grabbed her around the waist from behind her. She yelped and turned around. Inuyasha was in a soft, white shirt with black trousers on. He smiled as she smiled back at him, lightly tapping him on his chest._

_-„Don't scare me like that!"_

_He chuckled:_

_-„I'm sorry."_

_She leaned against his chest. He embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head._

_-„I'm so happy we are finally getting to do this!" she smiled._

_-„I thought we'd never convience your father to letting me marry you!" he said as he held her tighter._

_-„I love you, Inuzasha!"_

_-„I love you, Kikyou."_

**xxx fade in to another flashback xxx**

_-„Kikyou! Kikyou! Where are you?!"he yelled over the gun fire and screaming people._

_He looked in burning houses and in the woods. The Japanese army were rampaging the small port because it housed pirates that were tealing gold from ships and ports. Inuzasha ran to find Kikyou yelling his name. Out o relief, he ran to her, but before they could reach each other, Kikyou stopped in her tracks and whispered:_

_-„Inuyasha?"_

_He stood in horror as blood was running out of her mouth. She fell with bullet wounds in her back. He yelled as he rushed to hold the women he loved. She was already dead in a pool of her own blood. He held her body as he too got shot, but being a hanyou he didn't die._

_Though he wanted to._

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

There was a knock at the door.

-„Captain? Can I come in?"

-"Go away Miroku!" he growled.

Miroku slowly walked in.

-"I thought I told you not to come in!" he grumbled.

-"You finally saw it, didn't you?"

Miroku slowly sat beside him. The Captain growled.

-"What? You noticed right away?"

-"Inuyasha, we've been friends for as long I can remember."

Inuyasha grumbled:

-"You think you know me so well?"

-"You are mad because she reminds you of Kikyou."

-"Shut the hell up!"

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

-"It's okay. I suspected this would happen."

Inuyasha then said softly:

-"I don't know how I missed it till just a while ago I was watching her scrub the deck. She took her hair out of her bun, just like Kikyou, and she carries herself like Kikyou. I don't know how long I can have her on my ship."

-"That's understandable, my friend, but don't take it out on her."

-"It's my ship! I can do whatever I want!"

-"Inuyasha! It's been 5 years since Kikyou has died. You still aren't over, are you?"

Inuyasha growled:

-"Gee, I wonder."

Miroku sighed:

-"This girl isn't Kikyou. She doesn't even act like her. She's a totally different person."

Inuyasha looked at him half mad, half comforted. But then stormed out the door saying,

-"I know how to handle this!"

He grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her up. He didn't care if she was totally up or not. He dragged her down to the galley.

-"You stay down here, Wench! Clean all these pots and pans!"

He walked up to Miroku and said:

-"She doesn't look as much like Kikyou as I thought!"

Miroku nodded in an _'I told you so' _way.

The next day, when Kagome was stitching the sails that were torn by the storm that had place last night and which had almost sunken the ship, she felt something strange. It was like a tingling feeling, and it was coming from in front of her.

Suddenly, the ship stopped. So did Kagome in what she was doing.

_-'What's happening? Why did we stop?'_ she thought.

Sango came to her.

-"Ah, home sweet home!" she said with a smile.

-"Home?" Kagome said puzzled. "There's nothing here but water!"

-"You wait and see."

Then, the Captain walked in front of the ship and took out a necklace.

-"What's that?" asked Kagome.

-"It's a gift from his former love, Kikyou," Sango said.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The Captain, the one who abused her, who insulted her and worked her to the bone, had love in his heart! She looked at Sango with disbelief, but asked her:

-"And…what happened to her?"

Sango's face saddened.

-"She was killed."

Kagome gasped. Sango continued.

-"It has passed 5 years from her death. I will tell you more about Kikyou and…

-"You've known her?"

-"Yes, we were good friends."

-"Sorry, continue."

-"With a few days after my enrolling, she appeared and I am sure that it was love at first sight. The Captain saved her from a youkai. After they met each other better, they fell in love. They began courting at the age of 14. He proposed to her at the age of 1. The wedding supposed to have place at her 16th anniversary. But…"

-"But?"

Sango's voice became quieter.

-"Miroku told me that because in the night before the wedding, Japanese soldiers attacked the village to wipe out the pirates and their families because they were pillaging all the Japanese trade ships."

Kagome started to stare at her as her face became pained.

-"Miroku told me that because of the tradition of not seeing your bride the day before the wedding, that night, they were separated. He got burnt a few tomes looking in buildings and houses, but then he was relived to see her. But…gulp as they ran for each other, Kikyou got shot 6 times in the back."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and tears began to fall.

-"Miroku told me that by the tome he got to her, she was in a puddle of her own blood. The Captain held her body, crying for the first time in his life, till they shoot him 3 times and he laid there with Kikyou's body, playing dead until they left."

Kagome was in shock and pale. She asked:

-"Where were you?"

-"Being the maiden of honor, I had to get my dress, but I had to hide. I heard from Miroku that he found the Captain next morning, his face was tear-stained and his clothes were caked with blood. He was lying asleep on a fresh grave. Kikyou's grave. Miroku thought that he was dead but when he approached him, he woke up and growled at him. After this, he decided to become a pirate, to try and forget about these memories. After Kikyou's death, he went off the deep end. He killed without mercy. But I observed that in the last period he'd become quieter. But he won't forget Kikyou."

Kagome looked at Sango with tears still in her eyes, and then looked at the Captain.

-"I didn't know that he had such a painful past…Now, I'm kind of sorry for him. But I still don't realize why he'd been so cruel with me."

-"Maybe is because Kikyou looked like you."

-"What? She looked like me?"

-"Yes, I remember her and to be honest, you look very much alike. Maybe he behaved like that just to forget about her."

Kagome looked back at the Captain. He pulled out the necklace and held it. Then the rock that it was on it began to light up. Then, a kekkai appeared in front of them, and disappeared, revealing a island. Kagome looked surprised.

-"This is…"

-"Our home. Izayoi Island. Izayoi was the Captain's mother, and in her memory, he named this island with her name. He loved her very much. After Miroku's telling, of course. He was the Captain's best friend."

They sailed to the island. Kagome saw a bay in front of her, where there was a port.

-_'So this is the base of The Silver Hanyou. No wonder that it was never found!' _thought Kagome. Then she heard a child:

-"They're here! Silver Hanyou is back!"

The ones that heard, came to the water's edge. Kagome hid herself behind Sango, not to be seen by a whole city in her undergarments. They docked. The Captain got off of the ship and told his crew:

-"Bring the treasure in the Treasure room, and bring the wench in the jail. She'll remain there until her parents will recuperate her."

Kagome got scared. Then Sango got in front.

-"My apologies, Captain, but I think that the "prisoner" should stay with me. I will keep an eye on her."

The Captain eyed Sango, then Kagome.

-"It looks like there's a friendship between you two. But I won't let her to stay with you. But you can bring her food in the time she is in jail. At least you can keep her company for a few minutes," he said with a smirk on his face.

-"But…"

-"That's an order!"

Sango subjugated herself. She watched how Kagome was brought to the jail by two men. Miroku came to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sango looked at him, tears appearing in her eyes.

-"Don't worry, Sango. I'll try to talk to the Captain. I will free your friend from there."

Sango smiled and wiped her tears.

-"Thank you, Miroku," she said and she hugged him friendly. But you know that his hand goes to other places. Felling something on her but, she screams:

-"Hentai!"

A slap is heard.

Meanwhile, Kagome was brought in what it supposed to be the coldest, most humid cell in that jail. She was thrown on the cold, hard concrete. She winced at the contact.

The Captain stepped in front of her.

-"You'll stay here until your patents will pay for your return. And I'll hope it will be soon," he said with a smirk.

Kagome gave him the same stare of death as the one at their first sight. The Captain still didn't believe that she hat such courage. He yelled to her:

-"Sleep well this night! Don't think that if you stay in the jail, you won't have to work! Tomorrow you'll have enough!"

With that he left, leaving her alone, watched by two men. Kagome sat in the corner, in her wooden bed, covered with straws and huddled herself. Tears began too fall and that's how she slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came too early. That night, Kagome barely had slept. Until now, 2 weeks had passed from when she was captured. Her thoughts were interrupted by voices. Sango came in front of her. Kagome came running to her and grabbed the cell's bars.

-"Sango-chan! I'm so happy to see you!"

-"Me too, Kagome-chan. But I can't stay with you for long. I'm sorry. By the way, I brought you your breakfast. You hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch. I'm also sorry for the fact that you're in here I…"

-"Don't blame yourself, Sango-chan, you did what you could. But, whatever you say, I still think that the Captain is without mercy. If I was a resemblance of Kikyou, shouldn't he treat me better?"

-"That's it. But I still can't understand him sometimes. He's so confusing."

Then one of the guardians said:

-"Visit time is over!"

-"But we've just talked for 2 minutes!"

-"Captain's orders!"

Sango sighed. Kagome looked down.

-"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. Miroku told me that he'll talk with the Captain. Surely he'll find a way to get you out of here."

-"I hope."

-"Be sure of that! I trust him, even if he's a pervert."

The two girls laughed.

-"Didn't you hear me?! Visit time is over!"

Sango looked at her with pity and left. Kagome, yet again, remained alone with the plate of food in her hands. Thoughts came in her mind:

_-'What am I going to do? If my father doesn't find the island, I will remain here forever! I do not wish to stay here and be the Captain's dog or worse!"_

Tears begun to fall as she kneeled and embraced herself, sobbing.

The next days were a nightmare for Kagome. She was worked non-stop. The Captain worked her from the time she woke up, till sundown. She thought if she will ever escape. The Captain treated her worse by the day, not knowing that he did this from frustration. He tried to fight his own feelings, but it was like he was loosing the fight by the day. When she reached her bed, Kagome wouldn't even eat. Because of the exhaustion, she didn't even see that every night, while she was sleeping, the Captain entered her cell. This night was the same. He sneaked in her cell. He kneeled in front of her and he begun to study her in the moonlight that was shining through the little window. She didn't look really like Kikyou, but what brought back those feelings? Why did he loath her, but couldn't resist her? Why did he enjoy seeing her in pain, but feel guilty for it? He became worried that he'd developed another personality. He inhaled her intoxicating sent, though she hadn't bathe in about 3 weeks. She stirred a bit, making him nervous.

-_'I think that I should try to lay low for a while. I think I have a lot to think about.'_

And with that he left the cell.

The next day, Kagome woke up for another day of torture. At least she thought that. She heard voices and she knew that it was Sango, which probably came with her meal. Sango came to fer running and grabbed the cell's bars.

-"Sango-chan, you shouldn't hurry up like that! I'm not that hungry!"

-"I didn't come for that!" Sango said, panting, trying to catch her breath. "I'm here to say you that you're free!"

-"What?! I can leave the island?"

-"I'm sorry, but no. But you can stay with me!"

-"Miroku convinced the Captain?"

-"No. The Captain came to him and told him that from today you are free. But you can't leave the island until your parents pay for your freedom. And you will still work, but not that much."

Kagome dropped her head in disappointment. She wanted so much to get off this island. But it was a beginning. Maybe she can fetch a boat one night and escape off this island. Then she heard the Captain's voice in the corridor. He appeared in front of her and opened her door.

-"You're lucky, Wench, that I let you stay with Sango! But I warn you! If you try to escape, I won't throw you in the jail, oh no, I will throw you straight to the sharks!"

Kagome started. The Captain looked to Sango.

-"And if you dare to help her, you will have the same fate, hear me?!"

Sango nodded. The Captain looked back to Kagome.

-"And if you manage to fetch a boat, I assure you that you're not going nowhere. The kekkai won't let you get out."

With this he left. Kagome fell on her knees. Even her last plan of escaping was futile. Sango came by her side.

-"Don't worry, all will turn out good in the end."

Kagome nodded, but in her mind she thought that there was no escape. Sango lifted her and brought her to her house. It was a modest wooden house, with a small garden in front. Suddenly, Kagome heard a squeal of joy:

-"Kagome!!" A happy Shippou came out the house and jumped in her arms.

-"Shippou-chan, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked puzzled.

-"Shippou-chan lives with me. He isn't old enough to live on his own. Besides, I don't mind," Sango says.

-"So does it means that you will stay with us?" a happy Shippou asks.

Kagome dropped her head in sadness.

-"No, Shippou-chan. Kagome-chan stays with us until her parents take her back. The Captain hasn't freed her yet."

-"And I don't think if he ever will free me!" Kagome said as tears fell from her eyes. "I have lost all the faith that I will be free!"

Sango looked at her with sadness, and then she came and put her hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at her, then she thrown herself on her, sobbing. Sango took Kagome in the house and left her alone, in Shippou's room, to ease herself. After she closed the door, she thought:

_-'If I didn't owe something to the Captain, I would…Uh!'_

She left the house pounding.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

In that night, the Captain stood in his white, canopy bed. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts flooded his mind.

_-'Who is she too do this to me? Why does she do this to me? I can't have it! I can't get her eyes out of my head! _grabs his head_ those eyes of sadness, anger, shock. Grrrrrrrrrrrr! I should feel victorious! I should be happy that I broke such a strong spirit! That stupid little wench used to be so…_growl_ disobedient, stubborn, rude _calmed down_ vibrant, full of life. But now, what have I done?'_

The war in his mind has stopped when he reached the jail. No one was there, because they were sleeping. It was pungent with the smell of her tears, but with also another smell. He quietly entered Kagome's cell. He was tempted. He sat on the bed and tried to fight the urge, but it overcame him. He put his nose on the cover on top the straws and inhaled the sweetest and purest smell. It was the greatest smell he'd ever smelt. Kagome. He let Kagome's scent take over his senses. He could have sat there forever, but he had to stop when he had a sense of longing. He stood up straight. Ashamed of letting himself go like that. He tried to get himself angry at both her and himself. He was the toughest, most feared pirate. How dare he have such "pure" thoughts about a woman! He tried to think of things that Kagome's done and made him angry about…but found…none, except when she called his ears cute, but that wasn't enough for him to hate her. In fact, to remember the look she had on her face when she saw them actually brought a smile to his face. He couldn't stand it. His head was going to burst. He went on the sea shore, hoping the smell of the sea would ignite his fire of being a ruthless pirate. He turned to go back home, but a smell tickled his nose.

-"The storm's coming," he said and went to his house, dropping out to Sango's place.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lighting lighted the room, and a powerful thunder herd himself. Shippou jumped, and throw himself at Kagome's chest. Kagome also jumped, but not because of the thunder, but because of the little kitsune who jumped at her chest. She turned the light on and looked at her.

-"Shippou? Are you alright?"

-"I'm scared, Kagome!" he said shacking.

Kagome sighed and said:

-"It's just a storm. You're inside, safe, now go to sl…"

Another lighting made him fly back to Kagome's chest. She sighed and hugged him. Shippou quiet himself. Kagome smiled.

-"I can leave the light on if you're scared."

Shippou nodded.

-"Kagome?" he whimpers.

-"Yes?"

-"Can you sing me a song? My mom always did that when I was younger, and if I was scared."

Kagome thought for a moment.

-"I have one that my mom would sing to me when I was young. So:

"_The stars look down on me_

_The moon smiles_

_At night when I sleep,_

_I know I'm looked over by angels in heaven,_

_Kami holds me tight,_

_The breeze blows_

_At night when I sleep_

_The…"_

She looked at Shippou who fell asleep. She blew out her lamp and kissed the kitsune before falling to sleep, in spite of the howling storm outside. Unnoticed, pair of amber eyes were spying on them the whole time. He smiled and had a nice warm feeling. Listening to her sing brought peace he hadn't felt since he was a child. He was almost jealous of the little furball that got to sleep in the same bed as her. He sighed and left, not wanting to catch a cold from the rain that was outside.

On the half of the way, he stopped. His nose twitched, smelling the air. He sensed smoke.

-"Dammit! Something is on fire!"

He ran in the direction of the smoke. As he approached, the light grown. When he reached the place, he saw there was a fire at one of the main granaries. Maybe a lightning stroke the granary and the dried straws caught fire. He couldn't do anything because the fire was spreading fast, because it was summer, and it didn't rain for a long time. He ran to the main surveillance tower and rang the bell. The sound could be heard in the whole town. Then, people with buckets came and tried to put out the fire.

Kagome was woken up by the sound of the bell. So was Shippou.

-"Something bad has happened if the bell was ringed!" said Shippou.

Kagome didn't wait any longer; she woke up and ran out the door.

-"Kagome! Wait for me!" cried Shippou.

Kagome ran out of the house and went to the place from where the commotion came. She arrived there and saw how the fire was spreading fast. She looked and saw how the people were trying to put out the fire.

-"Kagome-chan!" she herds Sango calling her name.

-"Kagome-sama!" she herds Miroku.

Kagome turned to them.

-"What happened?"

Miroku responded:

-"Lighting stroked the granary. We tried to put it out, but it is spreading fast! It has also lighted some houses!"

-"And where's the Captain?" asked Kagome. Sango answered:

-"Since he sounded the bell, we haven't seen him! Maybe he's helping the others."

-"If he isn't hiding himself," Kagome said irritated.

-"Kagome-chan! I know you don't like the Captain, but I know him, and I'm sure that he isn't a coward to run from danger!"

-"Then, where is him?! If he's such valorous, then where…"

-"Help! Please save my child!" a pained mother cried, running to the group. Miroku walked to her, and supported her when she fell on her knees. The other girls came to her side. Sango asked:

-"Sakura-san, what's with Kaname-chan?"

The woman looked at her with tears in her eyes.

-"She is stuck in the house, and the house is in flames! I tried to go to her but the flames were too powerful! She's all I have! She's my only treasure! You've got to save her!"

-"But the Captain is nowhere to be found! It will be too late until we find him!" said Sango.

The woman turned from shock to horror.

-"Oh, no! my poor Kaname!"

Kagome looked at the sobbing woman in front of her. She imagined her mother in that same situation. Something burst in her. She turned and ran to the flaming house in which the woman lived. That was the most affected. It could collapse in any moment. Kagome encouraged herself and ran towards the flaming house. She was stopped by some men.

-"You can't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

Kagome tried to break free from the restraint.

-"But there is a child inside!"

-"But you'll be in danger! Let us…"

-"I told you to let go!!" Kagome shouted at them.

The men jumped shocked, letting her go. Kagome took a bucket with water and poured it on her. The others came.

-"Kagome-chan! What are you doing?" asked Sango.

But before they could stop her, Kagome ran in the burning house. Miroku ran to stop her but the roof that was above the entrance fell and blocked it, almost catching Miroku under it.

-"Kagome!" yelled Shippou.

-"Miroku!" yelled Sango running to him. "Are you alright?"

-"Yes, but I'm worried about Kagome-sama"

-"Me too. Where could that Captain be?!"

A voice came from behind them.

-"Were you looking for me?" the Captain said with snobby voice.

-"Captain!" all shouted.

Shippou jumped and hit him on the head.

-"Where were you no good…Ita!"

-"Shut up you furball! At least I'm here!"

Sango came to him.

-"Captain, please! Kagome went inside the house to save Kaname-chan! We couldn't do anything! Miroku tried to stop him, but the roof above the door collapsed and we can't go in! I'm worried about her!"

-"She did what?!" the Captain shouted, and then went to the house. He saw that the entrance was blocked, then, with two strikes he freed her.

-_**"SANKON TESSOU!"**_

And went into the flames, from where he wasn't seen anymore. Sango watched the flaming house, and felt that her heart was burning with her. Miroku came to her.

-"Don't worry, everything will be alright," he said as his hand went on her average roads.

-"Kyaa! slap How can you think about that in such a time?!" Sango said as she turned to help the others. Miroku smiled and followed her, rubbing his cheek. Shippou sighed.

-"I don't understand these adults."

Then to Kirara:

-"They're so weird sometimes, aren't they?"

The cat meowed.

Meanwhile, in the burning house, Kagome was searching for the girl. There were just flames and she was worried not to be too late.

-"Hello? Is someone here?"

There was no answer, but she heard a cry from upstairs:

-Mommy! Mommy! Please help me!"

Kagome's heart lightened. She knew where the girl was, but she had to find a way to get to her. She could take the stairs, but they seemed that they couldn't resist much longer. But when she herds the girl crying again, she didn't care of anything, and went upstairs. The air was unbreathable because of the smoke and temperature, but this shouldn't stop her. She got upstairs. In the front room, in front of the stairs, there was a girl, not older than 5. Kagome ran to her.

-"Don't worry, little one, I've come to save you and bring you to your mother," Kagome soothed her.

-"Really?" the girl lighted herself.

Kagome nodded. She took her on her back and ran to the exit, but, before she reached the stairs, they collapsed in flames.

-_'Oh, no! Now what are we going to do?'_ Kagome thought.

She came back to the room where she found the girl and looked around. She saw a small window. She looked outside. There was a pond. That could be their only escape. Too bad the window was too small for both of them. They were seen by a man.

-"There they are! At the window!"

Sango with Miroku and the girl's mother came in a rush.

-"Kaname!" the woman cried horrified.

-"Mommy!" the girl cried.

-"Please, somebody help them!" the woman implored.

Sango shouted to Kagome:

-"Kagome! Jump into the pond! It's your only hope!"

Kagome responded:

-"That's what we're going to do!"

Then, to the girl:

-"Kaname-chan, do you know how to swim?"

-"Only a little."

-"Don't be scared, then. I will throw you in the pond. Only like that you will be able to get to your mommy. I will jump after you. Okay?"

Kaname thought for a while, but when she heard her mother calling her name, she nodded. Kagome smiled and got to the window.

-"Don't be scared, okay?" said Kagome.

The girl nodded and was thrown in the pond. Miroku jumped after her and took her out of the water. Her mother came and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

-"Kaname, thank Kami-Sama, you're alright!"

-"Yes, mommy, that girl saved me."

Sango turned her attention to Kagome.

-"Now, Kagome! Jump!"

-"You don't have to say it twice!"

Kagome prepared herself, but before she could jump, a beam collapsed on her. Sango watched how her friend disappeared from sight.

-"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried.

-"Kagome!" Shippou cried.

-"Kagome-sama!" Miroku cried.

But Kagome didn't appear at the window.

The Captain entered the flaming house, in search of Kagome, who entered to save the girl.

-_'Stupid wench, what was she thinking?! I just hope she's alright.'_

He searched in all the rooms, being protected by the Fire Rat robes. He searched her until the stairs collapsed and heard two voices screaming.

_-'Found her!'_

He ran over there, but some beams fell over him. The house didn't resist much longer and he knew that. He had to get them out of here, and fast. He succeededgetting the beams of him, when he heard Sango, Shippou and Miroku crying:

_-„ Kagome-chan!!"_

_-„ Kagome!!"_

_-„ Kagome-sama!!"_

Then, he realized that something bad has happened. Without thinking, he went straight upstairs. He entered the room where Kagome laid unconscious, under the beam.

-_'Oh, no!' _he thought.

He ran to her and removed the beam off her back and took her in his arms.

-"Kagome! Oi! Kagome! Wake up!" he yelled to her.

She opened her eyes for a moment to say"

-"…Captain…Silver…Hanyou…" then she passed out.

The Captain took her bride-stile.

-_'Shit! I've got to get her out of here before this house collapses!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the screeching beam above him. The house was about to collapse. Without second thoughts,he slashed open the window, to make a bigger exit, and he jumped out , in the pond when the house collapsed. All the others came to his side. The Captain came out, soaked, with an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

-"Is she…?" Shippou asked worried.

-"Shippou! Don't even think about that!! Sango shouted at him.

-"Don't worry, she's just unconscious," the Captain soothed them.

-"She needs a lot of rest now. But what happened there?" asked Miroku.

-"A beam fell over her. But don't worry, it isn't serious. An injured back, some burns and scratches. It could've been worse."

Everyone relieved themselves. Then, the mother and the girl came to the Captain.

-"Ano…" the mother begun. "I'm sorry for all this trouble. I've come to thank you for saving my daughter. She is everything for me."

-"You shouldn't thank us. Kagome saved your daughter," Sango said.

-'That's true, but it seems that she needs to rest. We will thank her when she gets better, right Kaname?"

The girl nodded and went to Kagome.

-"Thank you, Kagome-oneechan, for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't see my mother ever again."

After she thanked her, Kaname returned to her mother. Sango realized something.

-"Sakura-san, what about your house? It was burnt totally!"

-"I don't know. I…"

-"You don't have to worry about that," the Captain said.

-"Captain…"

-"You will stay in my summer home until you can reconstruct your home."

-"Captain, you don't mind?"

The Captain nodded. The woman's eyes filled with tears of joy.

-"Kami-Sama bless you, Silver Hanyou!"

-"Enough, thanking! Now I must get the wench to shelter. I will take her to my house and a doctor will see her the next day. You stay here and help the others put out the fire. I see that it is almost out."

The two nodded. Sango watched as the Captain took Kagome and left. Miroku gave a wicked smirk, which Sango observed.

-"What is that smile for?" she asked.

-"What do you think the Captain is going to do with Kagome?"

Sango looked at him, puzzled, but after a while she realized what he was saying. She blushed furiously and hit him with the bucket she was carrying.

-"Hentai! How can you think about that?! The Captain wouldn't do such a thing to Kagome! Especially in her state!"

Miroku laughed, rubbing his bump. Sango turned furious, but thought:

-_'Kagome-chan, I hope you are okay. Please be brave for me.'_

The Captain took her to his house on a hill, close to the sea. The house had a hot spring behind it. The Captain brought her in his room and put her on his bed. He left for a few moments to bring some hot water, some clean bandages and a healing salve, from his friend, Jinenji, an ointment dealer. He took a cloth and whipped her burns and scratches, and then he covered them with the salve, and bandages them. He remembered the burns that Kikyou had when she was killed, in search of him.

-_'It's in the past! It's all in the past!'_ he shouted to himself.

He blushed furiously when his hand passed on her chest. He started to clean the wounds on her face. That angelic face, with those cobalt eyes in which, in the last period he could bathe in them, that skin so white like the milk, those cheeks, so rose like the freshest rose petal, those lips…Those red and tempting lips. He started to sweat and his heart was beating at double speed, he trying to sooth himself. He couldn't take his eyes off his lips. Without realizing, he started to approach her face. He came closer and closer until he could feel her breath on his lips. His heart was beating at triple speed now. He closed his eyes, letting his senses take control of him, but, before his lips met hers, she coughed, bringing him to reality. He rapidly got off her and went to the bed's edge. He was shaking.

-_'What the hell happened?'_ he thought shocked. _'I almost…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome coughed again and opened her chocolate eyes to the amber ones of the Captain.

-"Captain? Wha…What…?"

-"What were you thinking, Wench?! You could've burn to death!" he shouted at her. "You were lucky that I saved you, or you've become a steak!"

Kagome couldn't believe it. The Captain saved her? The Captain? Why did he done that if he hated her so much? She tried to get up but she cringed at the pain in her back. The Captain laid her down on the bed ant talked to her nicely.

-"You shouldn't move. A beam fell on you and your back had suffered because of that, but it isn't serious. You will stay here until you heal yourself. Tomorrow a doctor will come and see you. Now rest."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Why is he acting so nice all of a sudden? His voice didn't have all the anger that was in the past. She remembered and asked:

-"The girl! Is the girl okay?"

-"Don't worry, she's fine. By the way, she thanked you."

Kagome relieved herself. The Captain looked at her and got up.

-'You'll need a lot of rest to recuperate. Sleep now, Kagome."

He exited the room, not knowing that he said her name. But Kagome heard it and remained there, with huge eyes, the Captain's words echoing in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

A week has passed. Kagome made progresses with her health, now; she could walk for short periods, though. All this week, the Captain confused her more. Now, he had given her his room, and he slept in the next dorm, he brought her the food to her bed, he cared for her last wounds, he even could catch the short glimpses that Kagome gave him, thing that made them both blush.

One day, Kagome was outside, in spite of the Captain's "order" to stay inside. She hadn't stayed outside for a long time, and she really needed fresh air. She realized that she also needed a bath, but if she used the Captain's bath, he would notice and she wouldn't want to meet the Captain's anger again. She met it, and she didn't want it to happen again. She was afraid of him and of what he could do to her. Then, she got an idea. Why doesn't she use the spring? He wouldn't observe if she took a fast dip. She entered the house.

Meanwhile, the Captain came from a meeting with the crew. He passed in front of Kagome's room and saw that it was closed.

-"Kagome…" he whispered.

He entered his room and undressed himself, letting just his pants on and crushed in his bed. He was finally in his room. Even with his huge canopy bed to sleep in, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Kagome filled his head. He knew she was scared of him. He knew she was expecting to be yelled at. The Silver Hanyou Pirate wanted to tear her apart for being so rebellious against him, but the new side of him that awoke felt sorry. He tossed and turned. He had feelings for her. That was evident. But he knew she hated him. Rightfully so. Just a few days ago, he didn't have any feelings stronger than a slight lust, but it grew like wild fire. It seemed the more he thought about her, The less he felt like he should punish her badly and more like he wanted to hold her and tell her it's okay, He wanted to give in and apologize and make it up to her, but if he did that, would that be his undoing? Will he loose his lust for pirating? Being free to steal, kill and even have women. But yet…His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from outside. He thought that it was just a wild animal, because his house was close to the forest. He almost ignored it, until the scent came in from the window.

-"It's her!" he said to himself as he quietly snuck out to the balcony.

It was Kagome. She had a robe on and carried a towel. He watched intently, but he turned beat red when he watched her drop her robe. He tried to look away, but couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her body was perfectly illuminated in the moonlight. He began to shake and sweat. He quickly ran inside and sat on the bed, trying to clear his senses.

-"Ahhh," Kagome sighed quietly as she slipped into the clean, warm water. A nice small waterfall poured water into the spring, which overflowed over the side to trickle back to the ocean. She dunked herself happily under the water. She so wanted a bath, but the only bath in the house was in The Captain's room. She smiled as she reached for the hair cleanser Sango let her use. After she washed herself, she just laid back until she heard a sound. She covered herself and dunked her body under the water.

-"Who's there?" she squeaked softly. Then she saw long white hair that reflected off of the moon. She panicked.

-"Captain?" she asked as she trembled.

He showed himself. He was just him his red Haori pants. Not even a hat. His ears were exposed. Though she loved to see his ears, she panicked.

-"I'm sorry I'm out here, I just needed too…I mean-I'll get out-"

-"Stay" he said.

She got nervous. She wanted to hide. She wanted just to go underwater and never come out. All her nervousness seemed too fade for a moment when he made a small leap into the pool. His pants were filled with and air and they inflated, but as the air escaped, huge air bubbles came up. It was too funny of a sight. She covered her mouth and began to laugh. After the Captain regained his composure, he listened to her laugh. It was the first time he'd ever hear her laugh.

-"Are you…Laughing at me?" he asked in a deep, almost threatening voice.

That shut her up quickly. She turned around and trembled, but she wasn't prepared for what she heard next,

-"You should laugh more."

She looked back at him with total disbelief. He had a smile!

_-'He's smiling! A real smile?!'_ she thought to herself.

She smiled, but froze as he came closer.

_-'Oh, Dear Kami, help me! I'm naked!'_ she prayed for Kami to protect her.

His face was soft and passionate. This was scaring her. He felt his heartstrings get pulled when he saw she was cowering with pleading eyes.

_-'Is she this afraid of me? She has every right to be,'_ he thought sadly, his mind suddenly full of regret.

He was right in front of her. She was covering herself as best as she could. She looked at his eyes. They were shimmering with the moon- reflected water. It took her breath away.

-'_Oh, no! I can't breath! I'm going to pass out!'_ she screamed in her head, but all of time suddenly stood still when he gently took her head, turned it to the side and drew her in, her cheek between his shoulder and chest. He embraced her tightly, his cheek resting on her head. She froze.

_-'What do I do? Do I hug back? Would I get in trouble? Do I stay still?'_

She was confused. She thought about how up until know, he hated her. He's abused her, threw her around, hurt her physically and mentally, threatened her…or was that all a show. When she used to look into his eyes, they had, anger, loathing, hate, and lust. But lately they had fear, sorrow, regret, apology, soft, and sometimes, loving looks. Then she figured it out. She didn't know whether to be mad or give in. Then her thoughts shattered when he said in her ear,

-"I'm sorry…Kagome."

She gasped.

_-'Did he just say my name?_'

She squeaked,

-"For what?"

After a pause and a sigh, he whispered.

-"Hurting you."

She thought now she was seriously imagining things. She thought he took pleasure in her pain! Is this bait for other intentions? He smelt fear. She pushed him off and gave a doubting look. It turned to anger.

-"What do you take me for? I fear you, I'm scared of you! Maybe even hate you! I'm literally your slave and now because you want to seduce me, you try to get at my heart? How dare you!"

She realized how she just had spoken and waited for anger, a slap, something. But she saw something else. Hurt. He was hurt!

He said nothing. He just took her in his arms again.

-"Why?" she squeaked.

-"I was scared," he whispered into her ear.

-"Of what?" She now could barely whisper, her chest was so tight from nervousness, fear, and shock.

-"Of loosing my mind. I began to have feelings for you and it scared me to death. And I kept hurting you because of my fear."

He held her tighter. She was scared stiff. He what? Had feelings for her? She kind of saw his point. Being proud, especially for being evil, would fail at the thought of love. He tried to hate her. But finally gave up. Somehow she felt good about it. She gained enough courage to slip her arms from around her chest to around him. He blushed at the feel of her bare chest pressing up against his. But he took in all the emotions.

She kept having thoughts go through her head:

_-'What am I doing? I hate him! I loath him! He killed innocent people! He hurt me! He… he…'_

Her thoughts shatter when he was breathing on her neck, stroking her hair. She gave a little shiver. She had feelings running through her she didn't think existed. He heard her start to breath harder as she began to shiver. He knew it wasn't the water, it was pretty warm. He drew her back. He looked at her. She looked confused.

-"You've never been touched by a boy, haven't you?"

She felt embarrassed.

-"My father didn't like me conversing with any boys. He wants to arrange a marriage for me."

She looked sad and turned away. He stared at her back for a moment. He smiled to himself and acted upon his impulse. He turned her around. He gently took her chin and drew her in, bending down to be face to face with her's. She started to breathe fast as he was not even an inch. She felt his warm, heavy breathe as he looked at her face. She felt faint she noticed he was staring at her lips then he slowly kissed her. He pressed her body against him, and then held the back of her head. She fell into it, holding his shoulders, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He thought into his mind.

_-'What am I doing? I'm a cruel, lustful pirate! I'm not Romeo!'_

But then he could picture the side of him that was in love, punch the lights out of the cruel bastard that caused Kagome pain. He slowly broke the kiss to look at her, still holding her against him.

_-'I'm crazy for letting him (her) do this to me'_ their minds thought in unison.

He kind of found it cute that she was shy and in shock. Her emotions were so strong; she thought she was going to burst. She began to tremble. Then he began to draw his fingers around the shaped of her back. It made her nervous that she also felt his claws gently. She closed her eyes, afraid that if she looked at his face, she'll faint. She was loving his gentle touch that reached down to the small of her back and up, but she quickly opened her eyes as his hands started to push her away to touch the front of her. He traced her collar bone, her neck and jaw line, then it moved further down. She gulped and looked into his passionate eyes, but he drew his finger into her cleavage, as he began to move it more left…

She grabbed and stopped his hand, nervously and slowly shaking her head as she gulped.

He looked a little shocked and disappointed.

_-'That's right,'_ he thought. _'She wants to wait for the marriage that her dad had prepared for her. Dammit!'_

He did want her. Badly. He began to look frustrated, which was interpreted by Kagome to be anger. She got scared and whimpered while bracing herself. He saw this and felt like an ass. She was still afraid of him. He realized it might take a while to earn her trust.

-"Kagome?"

She made a nervous acknowledgement.

-"Don't be scared of me anymore…please"

She was surprised of his voice, it sounded like she had another pair of vocal chords. She stared at him and into his eyes to tell if he were sincere. She found not a trace of lying. She threw herself on him, holding him tightly. He held her gently.

-"Thank you, Hany…"

-"Inuyasha."

-"What?"

-"My name is Inuyasha."

-"Inuyasha?"

She drew back and looked at him. He was honest to his word as he wouldn't have told her his real name. She leaned on his chest and they submerged into the water up to their shoulders. He stroked her hair when he felt a feeling he had never felt. She was massaging his ears! Nobody - not even Kikyou - ever touched his ears! He totally went limp. It felt so good. Kagome felt his chest start too vibrate as he nuzzled into her neck.

_-'He sounds like a contented dog! Kawaiiiiiii! I'm supposed to hate him, but I can't. I can't bring myself too…'_

She sighed. It seemed like they were like that forever, but she almost jumped out of her skin when he asked:

-"Will you sleep with me?"

He noticed her tense up and squeak, but he corrected himself:

-"No, laugh I meant will you sleep in the same bed as me? Clothed and stuff, but just be by my side?" he said as he hugged her tighter and nuzzled into her more.

_-'Is this another attempt? He's going way to fast! What's he doing? He hated me this morning, but now he's all over me. It feels like I'm a mouse and he's a cat asking me to come out of my hole because he promised not to attack…but yet…I don't want to leave his arms. I'm strong! If he tries anything, I'll…'_

He whispered in her ear:

-"Please?"

-"Okay."

She cringed at her self.

_-'I'm the biggest fool ever! What am I thinking! Oh well…'_

She gave up with reason, but still put up her guard. Her body was nothing she will just give away.

He let go of her and started to get out of the pool. He looked back at Kagome, who was in waist-deep water, covering her chest. His chest was caving in, but he managed a,

-"Well?"

-"Turn around until I get my robe on. And no peaking."

Jeesh! She was stubborn, but that's one of the things that attracted him to her. He did as she asked, fighting his foot not to turn around as he heard she was out of the water and exposed,

_-'Damn! Now I sound like that stupid lecher!'_ he mumbled under his breathe.

-"Okay, let's go," she said as she smiled, waiting for the shocked hanyou to wake up and accompany her.

He finally followed her back to his house.

She slipped into the nightgown Sango gave her. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Agreeing to sleep in the same bed of the tyrant that made her life hell. But he gave in to his feelings. She cringed. It seems like a totally different person.

-"Inuyasha…What an odd name for a hanyou…Inuyasha," she whispered to herself.

-"Inuyasha is not the Silver Hanyou. They shared the same body, but nothing else."

She got up her bravery and headed into the dark room. It was lit up by the moonlight. He lay in his white canopy bed. She blushed at his stare. She slowly crawled into the bed. He drew her onto his chest and held her. She closed her eyes as she hugged around his waist. They just held each other in the moonlight, not saying a word. In a tight embrace, they fell into slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome woke up to the sound of a heartbeat and the feel of breath on the top of her head, along with the sound of a slight sound of snoring. She looked around to find she was lying on Inuyasha's chest, both arms wrapped around him, he had both his arms around her with his hands clasped, and then their legs were intertwined with each other. She gave a small smile. Last night was the best sleep she has had in months - maybe even years. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was sound asleep. He looked so brilliant with the sunlight shimmering on his silver hair. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She smiled and continued to lie on his chest. But then she was disturbed by the thoughts that flooded her mind.

_-'What if all this is so he could say he was fooling around and break my heart. How did he really feel for me? Why the sudden change? Why…'_

Her thoughts scattered when Inuyasha's embrace got tighter as she heard a yawn. She looked up to him. His eyes shimmered in the sunlight. He had a warm, happy smile on his face.

-"Good morning," he said gently.

-"Good morning" she smiled and replied.

He thought to himself,

_-'I don't think I've sleep through the night for at least 10 years! And who am I to wake up next to a beautiful angel'_

He touched her face and drew the bangs from her eyes. His smile faded into a look of passion, then to a look of pain.

-"What is it?" she asked, not to sure of his mood. He drew his fingers through her hair. She began to be short of breathe. Then he spoke,

-"I'm sorry… I'm a stupid fool for not realizing what amazing person you are. I knew, in the back of my mind I did. I always knew ever since the first time you stood up too me. I hated you for it. But now I can't imagine it again. You do forgive me…Right?"

-"Why?" Kagome asked almost dryly. "Why till last night, did you hate me? Why the 180 degrees?"

Inuyasha looked at her at first with shock and disbelief, but answered again, after last night:

-"I hated you at first. I loathed you! Even the thought of torture brought satisfaction to me, but I don't know how. I don't know when, but I began to only have one thing on my mind…"

Her eyes began to shimmer as she squeaked:

-"What"

-"Being with you."

Kagome looked at him with shock. He began to stroke her hair and occasionally her face. After a minute of staring at each other in silence, Kagome closed her eyes, silent tears running down her cheeks as she lay on his chest, nuzzling his neck. He welcomed her with open arms then embraced her, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and just bathed in his warmth. Inuyasha brought the covers over them to add the effect of total security. They cuddled for at least a half an hour until…

-"Hey, Inuyasha! We have to… You dirty dog!"

Miroku smiled. Being covered in the blankets, it gave the effect that they were "hiding".

Kagome screamed quickly sat up off a steaming Inuyasha,

-"Miroku you pompous ass! Get the hell out of here!"

-"Kagome! What is it?" Sango called right before she came in. She then saw the sight. " Captain, how could you!?"

-"…Sango-chan! It's okay! I chose to be here and absolutely nothing happened!"

Kagome tried to get off the bed, but Inuyasha sat up and held her close. Miroku smiled and grabbed Sango by the shoulders, leading her out the door while saying,

-"Come on Sango, dear, we'll leave the lovers alone."

-"Why you…" When Inuyasha was about to chase after Miroku, Kagome grabbed his arm. He looked back at her with surprise.

-"You can kill Miroku later, but… Stay here a bit more with me."

Inuyasha's heart thumped almost out of his chest when he heard her say, "Stay here". He sat by her and took her in his arms. Kagome drew back and gained enough courage to return some affection. She touched his face. For being such a rough and tumble pirate, he had soft skin. She saw that he was studying her face. She didn't know what came over her. She screamed at herself to stop, but she kissed him. She felt him gasp, but soon he fell into it. He laid her down on the bed for an innocent, tender make-out session. They both felt so right together. Inuyasha couldn't believe this. Out of anyone in the world, Kagome seemed to forgive him for the twisted things he had done to her. Kagome herself wasn't sure what she was doing, but she like it. She opened her eyes to find she he was in a canopy of snow white hair. She was certain that her hell had turned into heaven. But still something nagged at her.

* * *

Finally, a happy couple. It was a hard time to translate all this swipes the sweat from her forehead but i will continue soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Another week passed. Kagome still couldn't believe it that Inuyasha could've change so much. But now, she enjoyed every moment of his affection that he had for her. All the crew accepted her as the Captain's "mate" and they were somehow happy that Kagome had healed his wounded heart. The happiest was Sango. Even if at the beginning she didn't think that their relationship would work, in time, she realized about their feelings, but she couldn't believe that it would come this far, this fast. But although they were together, Kagome still couldn't say the Captain's true name. She still kept it as a secret. The only ones that knew his true name were Kagome and Miroku.

It was a warm summer's night, and Kagome was walking on the beach with Inuyasha. They were walking side by side, on the seashore, the sea's water playing at their feet. Being so close to her in the last period, Inuyasha had developed strong feelings for Kagome. He didn't even know that they could become so powerful. Every look, every touch, every kiss…it drove him crazy. But he had a problem…he had to give her back if her parents will pay for her freedom or if they will find the island. He wouldn't bear that something bad would happen to his friends. But, he couldn't live without Kagome. He would prefer death than being without her. Neither Kagome was feeling different. The last week was the most wonderful one in her life. She never thought that the wretch and bastard of a Captain could transform in a careful and tender Inuyasha. Even she knew this new side of him for only a week, she felt that it was always like this. What would she do just to see those eyes, that smile, those cute ears. She would do anything just to stay by his side, not to return to her father and Sesshoumaru, although it hurt her that her mother was crying for her safety. But she didn't want to leave Inuyasha. She heard about his past and she knew that she was the only one that could heal his heart. She wanted to be with him.

-"So, Kagome, did you like this day?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

Kagome turned to him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. She said:

-"It was one, no, the best day in my life! I admit that it was better than a month at my aunt's beauty salon, which is my favorite!"

-"I'm happy to hear that, but I have another surprise for you."

-"Another one? What is it?" Kagome asked anxious.

-"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret."

Kagome pouted and Inuyasha smiled, then said.

-"I will take you to a special place to me. It's a secret, so close your eyes."

Kagome didn't protest and closed her eyes. She felt how he took her arms and pushes her lightly. She trusted him with her life and let him to direct her. After a short time they stopped. Kagome felt a sweet smell. She became curious to find what it was.

-"We're here," Inuyasha said letting her go.

Kagome opened her eyes and remain speechless. In front of her was a field with purple flowers that shined in the moonlight. Kagome took a flower and inhaled the sweet smell. A smile appeared on her face. Inuyasha just watched her smiling. After a moment she asked:

-"What is this place?"

-"This is my mother's garden. She always loved these flowers. They're called "Night's aura", on how my mother named them," Inuyasha responded with a little pain in his voice.

Kagome dared:

-"You've loved your mother a lot, isn't it?

Inuyasha sighed.

-"Who doesn't love his mother? Every evening I come and visit and talk to her," he said as he took a flower. He got up and headed to a specific direction. He stopped in front that was a grave. Inuyasha kneeled in front of it.

-"Hello, mother. I've come to see you again," he talked with his voice higher than a whisper. Kagome watched him and realized how much he loved her. She felt extra, she wanted to leave him alone, but when she wanted to leave he took her hand and pulled her beside him. He really needed someone in that moment. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She almost cried, tears forming in her eyes when he told his mother about her. After a few moments of silence, they got up and left. Kagome asked:

-"Why did you brought me here? You said it was a secret place."

Inuyasha responded:

-"I've brought you here because I trust you. You have always been with me in the last days and I feel that with you I'm in heaven. Your presence soothes me, Kagome. You mean a lot to me."

Kagome gasped at his comment. Her eyes filled with tears and she thrown herself at his chest.

Inuyasha pushed her, to remove his necklace and to put it at Kagome's neck. Kagome stared with owe at the beautiful stone that was on the necklace. She looked at him, trying to find answers. He said:

-"I want you to take this. I know that it belonged to Kikyou, but I want you to have it. It will protect you from harm. Kikyou said it has the power to heal wounds and break some spells; it is also the key for opening the kekkai surrounding the island. I want you to have it."

-"But…why?" Kagome asked shocked.

Inuyasha said nothing, just caressed her face with a passionate look in his eyes. Kagome throwed herself back in Inuyasha's arms, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled as he hugged his "angel", but his smile faded when he realized something. He couldn't give Kagome. For nothing and no one…not even her family. He could die for her. He _**NEEDED**_ her.

-"Kagome?"

-"Yes, Inuyasha?"

-"Are you happy with me?"

Kagome smiled and took his hand in hers, nervous on what he'll say. But she said:

-"Yes, very much."

Inuyasha kissed her hand and looked in her eyes.

-"If your father comes to take you, will you go with him or will you stay with me?"

-"You invite me to stay with you?"

Inuyasha blushed and said:

-"Pretty much, M'Lady."

Kagome got a knot in her stomach. He just, in a round about way, told her he wanted her to stay. She was torn. She knew she wanted to stay with him, but wanted to be with her family. She pictured her mother crying every night over her safety. She gave a sad look that Inuyasha misinterpreted.

-"I should go now."

-"Inuyasha! Wait!"

But before she could say something, he disappeared into the forest, leaving her alone.

Kagome remained alone for a few minutes. Why did he run off so suddenly? He looked so sad. Was there something she said? She couldn't realize what happened, but she went in his search. After a couple of minutes she stopped in the middle of the forest. Was she? Yes she was…She was lost.

-_'Oh, great! Now I'm lost! I knew I took a wrong turn at that old tree!'_

But she didn't know that she was followed. From the bushes, a golden eye was watching her from when Inuyasha left her. Suddenly, a hiss was heard followed by Kagome's shriek.

Inuyasha stared over the sea. Was he a fool? Did he fall in love with someone who didn't love him back? Is Kagome too young to understand? No, she was 16, a lot of his family and friends married at 16. His grandfather and grandmother on his human mother's side married at 17 and are still happily married. Marriage? Was he seriously thinking about marriage? He knew Kagome wouldn't stay with him otherwise. But would her family except him? His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek.

-"Oh, no! Kagome!"

He ran in the direction from where the cries were heard. He could hear her desperate cries.

_-'I'm such a fool! How could I let her alone in this forest!?'_

He arrived at the place from where the cries were heard, but and leapt out of the way mere moments before the earth beneath him buckled and cracked from a tremendous blow. Immense slabs of hardened dirt and silt, sprinkled with yellowish-green blades of grass were dislodged or thrust upright, standing erect like a row of pointed teeth around the scarred ground. A russet cloud of dust, dirt and debris – kicked up by the force of the impact – hovered over the blast radius, gradually descending back to the terrain.

His jump transported him on a branch, crouching himself like a cat. With a huff, he blew the shock of silver-white bangs out of his amber eyes to see his opponent.

There was a colossal rumbling of shifting earth and stone gnashing together, and the dust that had just began to settle was whipped up anew. From the deep gash in the land rose the cause of it. A tail. An enormous tail that was thicker than a tree trunk with fearsome spines lining the tip.

The tail withdrew, and as the dust cleared, its owner became visible. Looming well over the forest canopy, a massive snake demon swiveled its head slowly from side to side, searching for its prey. A terrible hissing issued from its gaping maw. Rows of needle-thin, razor-sharp teeth were scarcely perceptible through the gap between its scaly lips. Two fangs curled down from its top jaw, much like that of a saber-tooth tiger. Each incisor was easily the length and width of a human arm, and sharpened to a deadly point. From the center of its forehead was a single, reptilian eye that pulsed with a yellow light. The demon's blood-red scales were coated with a thin layer of putrid black sludge. Whenever it shifted, a fresh supply of inky pus oozed from hidden pores beneath the scales. The reeking stench of rotting corpses, blood and acid was enough to turn Inuyasha's stomach, even from this distance.

-"You are one ugly son of a bitch," he murmured, his voice low and deadly as he stared down the demon. _'And dangerous'_, he added mentally. Then he remembered, "Kagome where are you?"

From a bush on the other side of the demon a shout was heard:

-"I'm here, Inuyasha!"

Without second thoughts, Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga and ran towards the snake. When Inuyasha was near enough to it, the snake demon let out an earsplitting roar, one that made the earth tremble and quake. The young half-breed could feel the vibrations of the bellow in the soles of his feet.

-"Feh. You're gonna have to do a lot more than snarl in order to scare me," he murmured as his feet carried him to the enormous snake.

Faster than a lightning strike, the monster's head lashed out, its rapier fangs aimed for Inuyasha. Digging his feet into the soft soil, Inuyasha jerked to a stop and then propelled himself backwards, narrowly avoiding the strike. The demon swung its tail at him and he sidestepped the crushing blow, only to leap out of the way as its fangs imbedded into the ground where he had stood. Ducking, rolling, bending and jumping, Inuyasha evaded every attack thrown at him.

-"Nice moves," he commented, ducking under the thick tail that at was aimed at his head. "But now it's my turn, wise guy!"

Kagome watched how Inuyasha was heading to the giant snake. Her heart was in her throat. She pleaded that Inuyasha was safe. Suddenly, Inuyasha managed to slice the demon but instead of slicing through the ropy body – through scales, flesh and bone – there was a grating metallic sound and a shower of sparks as the great sword glanced off the blood-red armor-like skin. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in shock as the Tetsusaiga bound back at him, catching him forcefully in the chest. The power of the recoil sent him crashing to the ground with a pained grunt, clumps of dirt and blades of grass scattering around him. The silver-haired demon raised his head to gap dumbfounded at the snake demon.

-"What the hell?!" he bellowed, his fangs flashing. _'__Its scales deflected a direct attack from my Tetsusaiga. How is that possible?'_ he wondered frantically, springing to his feet.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted worryingly.

-"Stay back, Kagome! I don't want that something bad happens to you!" Inuyasha said before lounging back at the snake.

Meanwhile, in the port, Sango was worried sick. The Captain and Kagome have been gone for quite a while. She knew that she mustn't worry, but she had an odd feeling that something bad could've happen. But maybe it wasn't that. Maybe the Captain and Kagome are too happy together to notice what time it was. Maybe now they're…She blushed and shook her head.

-"Now I think like that pervert!"

-"What are you talking about?"

Sango jumped when she saw Miroku next to her.

-"Nothing! It's just…I was thinking what the Captain and Kagome are doing now. It's been a while since they're gone and…"

-"You're worried about her, aren't you."

Sango nodded. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.

-"You shouldn't worry. I'm sure they're okay. Now relax. Maybe a walk on the beach will sooth yourself."

Miroku took her on the seashore, in a place close to the one where Inuyasha was fighting.

_-__**"KAZE no KIZU!!"**_

Sango stopped.

-"Did you hear that, Miroku? It was the Captain's voice!"

-"You're right. And it's coming from the forest! Let's go!"

Back to the fight, Kagome was disoriented by the powerful light. She blinked and shakes her head, trying to recover herself. When she opened her eyes she could see the entire forest. When she was totally recovered, she realized that the wind was blowing through her hair and that she was floating above the trees.

She wished to yell but a familiar voice growled:

-"It was too close. Dirty snake."

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him, Inuyasha kissing the top of her head to sooth her.

-"Don't worry, Kagome I'll take you to a safe place. I'm gonna…"

-"Captain!"

They looked down. There were Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha landed next to them. Kagome ran to her friend and they hugged each other.

-"Kagome, where have you been? I was worried about you!"

-"Don't worry, Sango-chan. I was with the Captain. Nothing happened but…"

Before she could finish the sentence, a scaly tail hit the earth, pulling some trees from their roots. Inuyasha took Kagome and Miroku took Sango and could dodge the attack. A scaled head came out of the trees.

-"This demon won't give up! I'll make him do it!" said Inuyasha jumping at the demon, who went straight to him, but as many times he could hit the demon, its scales blocked him to injure the snake.

-"He's without power!" said Sang to Miroku.

He closed his eyes, not wishing to admit.

-"Until the Captain will find a weak point some time soon, I'm afraid that his power won't last much longer. The Captain is strong, but even him won't be able to fight without end."

Before anyone could respond to this bleak sentiment, a skin-crawling hiss split the air. The group instantly snapped their attention back to the snake demon. Kagome felt her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach when they discovered that single, mammoth eye targeting them. The snake demon had diverted its interest from Inuyasha to his friends. Its thin lips stretched into a terrifying, toothy sneer.

-"_Hungreyyyy..."_ it hissed.

Faster than bullet, the demon's head lashed out at them, its mouth snapping open wide.

Kagome, paralyzed with horror, could only stare at the black void of the demon's throat and the countless rows of dagger-like teeth as streaked towards them with incredible speed. Suddenly, there was a great blaze of light and heat, and she was hit hard from the side. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha next to her. They landed on the ground. Something warm, sticky and wet touched Kagome's arm through the fabric of Inuyasha's clothes. Withdrawing from the heat of his body, Kagome glanced at his chest. Panic rose in her throat at the sight that met her. From his neck, shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach – his entire upper torso in fact – was drenched with dark crimson blood. Rivulets of maroon dripped like ruby rain off the edge of his sleeves. Deep, angry incisions poked through the numerous tears in his clothing. Many of them were still sluggishly oozing blood.

Worst of all, she knew that every last drop of it was his.

-"Inuyasha…." Kagome breathed, realizing that both her hands and clothes were stained with his blood.

The dog demon glanced down at her. When he detected her eyes on his injured body, he merely shrugged it off.

-"Just a few scratches," he murmured. "But we need to find a weak spot!"

-"I noticed that the snake has one unprotected eye. That could be his weak spot."

-"Are you sure about that?"

-"Not really. It's just a theory…"

-"You aren't sure?! What if he kills me if I try to kill him?!"

-"You've got a better idea?!" Kagome cried at him with tears streaming from her eyes, then she turned around and left.

Inuyasha watched her, but heard how the demon pulled out some trees, in search of them.

-"We have to find another method to kill him, or he'll destroy the entire forest!" said Miroku coming beside Inuyasha.

-"Kagome said that the eye could be a weak point."

-"It's a good idea! It's the only unprotected spot. That could be the point where to attack."

Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga saying:

-„I think that i have no other choice."

-„We will be right behind you," Miroku told him as Kirara transformed herself in her demonic form.

-„Don't come too close," Inuyasha warned. He looked at Kagome and grumbled, „Take care of her for me."

-„We will," said Miroku.

Without another word, the silver-haired dog demon leapt between tree trunks making his way up to the top. When he broke through the leafy green canopy of the forest, he saw with perfect clarity the enormous shape of the snake demon. Bounding over trees, Inuyasha flew towards the demon, ignoring the pain of his injuries.

-"Oi! Ugly! Over here!" he yelled, attracting the demon's searching gaze.

The monstrous snake roared and lashed out at Inuyasha with its tail. Anticipating the blow, he vaulted into the air and captured one of its tail spikes in his clawed hand. Holding on with all his might, he delayed moving until the demon had settled. When it was stable enough for him to move, Inuyasha heaved himself up onto the writhing, scaly body.

The black sludge the secreted from the demon's scales made an disgusting sound as his feet sunk deep into it as he sprinted up the length of its body. There was a sizzling sound and the putrid scent of burning flesh before Inuyasha felt the pain in his feet. Glancing down as he ran, he saw that his boots were melted and the flesh of his skin was bubbling. Enormous blisters were sprouting up around the enflamed area and blood was seeping from the soles of his feet. The world faded in and out of focus as his vision grew hazy as the venom soaked into his body through his feet.

_-'Dammit',_ Inuyasha cursed, driving his legs faster over the snake's body. '_Venomous acid. I've got to kill this thing quickly.'_

The demon bucked and twisted, attempting to dislodge him, but Inuyasha held fast, despite the slippery, acidic slime. He dashed up the demon's body, racing straight towards its head. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, it transformed with a flare of light.

-"Heh. You've been a real pain in my ass," Inuyasha snarled at the demon, propelling himself off the snake demon's body and launching high into the sky. "Too bad I'm going to have to cut your life short!"

He concentrated upon the moment.

-"Here goes nothing!" Inuyasha roared. "**KAZE no-!"**

Inuyasha's battle cry was cut off when the demon's tail crashed into his chest. Pain lanced through him as its tail spikes drove straight through the flesh of his right shoulder and leg and slashed against the side of his face.

The force of the impact jarred his grip on the Tetsusaiga. The collision, along with his exhausted body, torturous wounds, and the trace amount of poison that was now in his bloodstream, cause the sword to be ripped from his hand.

-"No!" the half-breed cried, snatching blindly at the air. His fingers just barely clipped the hilt of the sword before it spiraled out of his grasp. It plummeted to the ground with a clang. Light flared around the blade and it reverted back to its rusty, battered form.

Fear unlike anything he'd ever known shot through him. The Tetsusaiga was the only thing keeping his bloodthirsty demon-half in check. Without the sword in his hand, there was nothing preventing the beast inside him from breaking through. He changed only when he did not possess the Tetsusaiga and his life was in mortal peril.

He could perfectly remember the last time he had transformed. His demon half had ruthlessly slaughtered an entire band of thieves, showing no mercy even when they had begged him for their lives. While Inuyasha himself could not recall the event once he had turned back, the scent of their blood had lingered on his claws for weeks afterward, no matter how many times he washed his hands. The smell remained, reminding him that he had morphed into a murderous killing-machine. And he knew that he could turn on his friends and kill them without even knowing it or being able to stop it.

He wouldn't allow that to happen. He needed the sword back

The silver-haired demon growled in frustration and seized the spike piercing his shoulder. Jerking himself free of the monster's spines, regardless of any further injuries, he crashed solidly to the ground. White-hot pain slashed through him as the heavy landing sent shockwaves through his raw, bloodied feet. Gasping, Inuyasha swayed precariously. Shaking his head to clear his vision, he quickly locating the fallen Tetsusaiga and dashed towards it.

Every step was agony. The acid had eaten through most of the flesh on the bottoms of his feet. Blood flowed at a steady rate from his soles, staining the grass with crimson footsteps. But Inuyasha pressed forward through the pain, zeroed in on his sword.

A mere foot away from his weapon, he caught a glimpse of Kirara soaring over the tops of the trees, the three humans on her back. But that moment of distraction cost him dearly as a rope of red scales landed in front of him, barring the way. Caught off guard, Inuyasha couldn't move fast enough to jump over it before the demon's tail encircled him. He grunted in pain as it wrapped tightly around him, pinning his arms to his sides as it trapped him within its coils.

There was a chorus of horrified yells from his friends.

-"No! Inuyasha!"

-"He's not holding the Tetsusaiga! His demon half could take over!"

Kagome horrified herself.

-"What do you mean by that, Miroku?"

-"Every time he doesn't have Tetsusaiga, his demon-half could take control of his body. He's out of control. He kills everyone, without caring if it is friend or foe. We've got to help him fast, before it's too late!"

-"Kirara, take us down! Now! We must help him!" Sango said to the Fire-cat demon.

Grumbling, Inuyasha thrashed about, his fangs bared:

-"Let go of me, you bastard!" he yelled, struggling to free his arms and legs. The black sludge was now sliding over his entire body.

The demon let out a series of short, choppy hisses, laughing snake-like at him. The coils constricted around Inuyasha.

He snarled:

-"Laugh now while you still can. When I get out of here, I promise you, I'll be the one with the last laugh!"

As the snake's body tightened around him, the slimy obsidian acid steeped through his clothes. He cried out in pain as the poison singed his exposed skin, scorching his flesh, eating away at it. His clothing sizzled as the acid consumed the fabric, burning straight through it. The acid covered his open wounds, searing them like placing a red-hot poker over them. Worse yet was that Inuyasha could feel the poison entering his bloodstream as the acid burned more wounds into his body.

_-'My strength is draining, _Inuyasha panicked, feeling the agony sap his power. _I've gotta get out of this._

-"You are not taking me down without a fight you son of a bitch!" he shouted, kicking and squirming as much as the tight coils would allow him. But he knew things didn't look good. The venom was already in his body. The more he struggled, the more it spread. At the same time, he knew that if he stopped moving, the snake demon would squeeze him until he was dead.

-"Hurry!" Miroku yelled, vaulting over the side of Kirara's shoulder the second she landed. "We've got to save Inuyasha!"

-"You stay here, Kagome," Sango ordered as she jumped off Kirara. She gave Kagome a bow with arrows, saying, "Use it well. Remember the lessons I thought you."

-"Okay," she nodded in agreement, taking up her bow.

Then Sango sprinted after the monk, ripping her Hiraikotsu from her back and flinging the enormous boomerang-like weapon at the demon. It spun through the air and clipped the side of the demon's neck. Harmlessly, it glanced off its scales. The demon slayer caught it as it flew back toward her.

Nocking an arrow, Kagome fired at the demon's eye, but it ducked out of the way

-"Aim for its eye!" Miroku called out, dodging another attack. Throwing an anxious glance at the half-breed trapped within the demon's coils, he yelled. "Captain, hang in there!"

_-'I can't move.' _

Inuyasha's breathing was labored. His heart was pounding erratically. Pain was turning his world dark. His skin was bubbling and boiling, melting off his bones in a bloody mess. Blood loss and the poison were clouding his vision, fogging up his head.

The snake was constricting him slowly, hampering all movement and crushing his lungs against his chest. Breathing became impossible. Inuyasha's bones cracked and popped as the coils tightened. The venom was eating him alive.

_-'If he doesn't get free soon, he's going to transform!'_ Kagome thought fearfully, firing another arrow.

Inuyasha stopped struggling. His breathing stilled. An arrow dropped to the ground. Kagome's head snapped onto Inuyasha. Darkness erupted around the half-demon, enshrouding him, twisting and corrupting his aura. The priestess's brown eyes widened. Her bow clattered to the earth aside the fallen arrow.

-"No," Kagome breathed, and then screamed, _**"**__**Inuyasha!**__**"**_

The dog demon's head slowly lifted at the sound of his name. Suddenly, his lids flew open to reveal not gold, but fearsome ice-colored irises that were surrounded by a sea of red where the whites of his eyes should've been. His silver hair blew around his face without the aid of the breeze. Jagged, purple streaks ran down the sides of his cheeks. His fangs elongated and thickened, protruding from his upper jaw. A wild, unruly and deadly snarling was emitting from deep within Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome gasped. It was too late. Inuyasha had transformed. His demon half had taken over.


	7. Chapter 7

The young girl could only gape in horrified silence at the snarling face of the transformed Inuyasha. His pale hair whipped around him as a foul wind stirred. Wild, feral garnet and cerulean eyes were overflowing with hatred, vehemence, and bloodlust. Oversized fangs gnashed at the air as his lips curled back over his teeth. Animalistic snarling erupted from his chest, hair-raising and fearsome.

The creature trapped within the coiled of the snake demon was entirely different from the Inuyasha that Kagome knew and loved. In his demon state, Inuyasha was turned into a murderous beast. Unable to distinguish friend from foe, he took pleasure in slaughtering anyone or anything that got in his way.

_-'This is bad. This is __**really **__bad,' _Kagome thought frantically. Determined, she swallowed the knot in her throat. _'I've got to give Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga! It's the only hope to return him to normal!'_

Breaking into a run, Kagome dashed across the field. The glint of the sword was her main focus, but as she sprinted over the grass, she kept one eye on her friends.

-'_I've got to hurry or we'll never be able to turn him back to normal!'_

A petrifying roar split the air, causing the very ground beneath her feet to ripple with the force of an earthquake. Kagome stopped and turned to the cause of the earthquake. With another ear shattering howl, the priestess's chocolate eyes widened in terror as the demonic Inuyasha slashed free of the snake demon's ropy coils. Landing with a thud, the half-breed hunched over apelike, his claws extended. His clothes hung in tattered, burnt rags around his body from where the acidic poison seared through it. Every inch of his skin was covered in angry, red burns, painful sores, and shallow cuts.

Sango and Miroku came by her side.

-"Stop, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the half-demon.

The half-demon glanced at them over his shoulder. Growling warningly, his eyebrows drew down over his crimson and ice eyes as he flexed his claws. They balked when Inuyasha bared his fangs at them, twisting the violet streaks lining his cheeks.

-"We've got to run!" Kagome squealed to the others.

-"No," Miroku whispered. "We've got to stay still, not to catch his attention."

They didn't budge with Inuyasha's deadly stare fixed on them. Fright had them rooted to the ground. Any little movement could encourage an attack from the silver-haired dog demon. And none of them were willing to take that risk. Snapping his teeth at them one last time, Inuyasha tore away from them to attack the snake with a roar.

-"It's bad!" Sango said. "If he transforms like that again, we won't be able to revert him back to normal!"

-"That's why we must bring him the Tetsusaiga! We've got to stop the transformation!" Kagome shouted. Before she could be stopped, she turned and headed to the sword.

-"Kagome, he's going to hurt you!" Sango said. "Miroku, stop her!"

Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw Sango and Miroku chasing after her. Kagome twisted her head back around and redoubled her efforts to outrun them. Her feet carried her over the hard earth faster than she could've ever imagined. Determination and fear kick started her adrenaline rush, fueling her with the energy and speed needed to carry out her mission.

Spotting the Tetsusaiga laying futilely among the tall grass, Kagome stooped down and scooped the sword up into her hands without missing a beat or slowing down. Clutching the ancient, powerful blade to her chest, she sprung to the right, redirecting herself towards the demons. As she sped over the field, aiming for the blood-red monster, Kagome watched Inuyasha fight with growing horror. He clawed and swiped at the snake demon, his fire and ice eyes blazing in fury. His talons and fangs raked harmlessly against the armored scales. The more he fought the more injuries he obtained. The spines nicked his skin, opening more and more wounds. Teeth and fangs slashed over his body, and yet Inuyasha plunged on, fearless and bloodthirsty. Pain did nothing to stop him.

_-'If he keeps this up, he'll end up killing himself!' she thought frantically. 'I __**must**__ save him!_

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried ducking under the demon's tail as it swung it at the half-breed. "Stop it!"

Coincidentally, the dog demon crashed to the ground a mere foot away from Kagome. Before he could spring away again, Kagome rushed to him, holding out the Tetsusaiga to him like an offering

-"Inuyasha, take Tetsusaiga!" she called. "Transform back! Inuyash-"

Inuyasha whipped around, fiendish eyes blazing and fangs bared. Faster than the eye could see, his hand lashed out at her, claws fully extended. Kagome cried out in pain as his dagger-sharp claws raked over the left side of her face and chest, tearing away the front half of her dress. She backpedaled, frantically trying to keep her balance. But the force of the attack was too powerful for her stand up against. Losing her grip on the Tetsusaiga, it swirled away from her and she fell back onto the grass. Her bow was dislodged from her back and her quiver shattered as she landed heavily on it. Clutching her chest, blood seeped through her fingers and gushed out in crimson waterfall from her cheek.

Laying there in numb shock, she didn't see the dog-eared shadow fall over her. She yelped, her eyes watering at the pain as a clawed hand fisted in her hair and jerked her head back, arching her throat.

Maniac laughter sounded above her, and she cracked a brown eye open. Crazed eyes the color of frost and flames stared down at her. Sharp, white teeth pulled back into a menacing sneer.

-"You smell good," Inuyasha purred, his voice harsh and deadly. He released her hair and brutally shoved her to the ground, snickering sadistically as she whimpered. Dropping to his knees, he planted one arm on the other side of her body to brace himself over her. His hand found her hair again, digging into the thick ebony locks and yanking her head back again. Leaning close to her, he whispered in her ear, "But I bet you taste even better."

His tongue slid over the bloody scratches over her cheek, the very tips of his elongated fangs grazing her flesh. Kagome sobbed in agony, fresh, salty tears leaking from her eyes as his fangs dragged over the raw wounds.

Closing her eyes, she struggled to get away from him, pushing on his shoulders.

-"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" she screamed. "Think about what you're doing! Quit saying those kinds of things! You're not yourself!"

-"Heh," the dog demon sneered, his demented eyes flashing. He drew a long, taloned finger down the uninjured side of her face. "What're you yappin' about, bitch? I've never been more honest with you than I am right now."

Inuyasha's demon eyes fell to the warm, wet blood blossoming from Kagome's chest. His vicious leer widened.

-"I'm feeling a little vampiric today," he snickered, licking his lips. "I think I want another taste."

Lowering his head, he descended upon the bloody gashes gouged into her chest, his teeth bared hungrily.

-"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome panicked, catching his shoulders with her hands in attempt to shove him away.

A blast of air buffeted them as the snake demon's tail whipped overhead, narrowly missing Inuyasha's silver-haired skull by little more than an inch. The transformed half-breed's head snapped around, his nose twitching as he caught his opponent's stench. Bloodlust sparked in his eyes as he was reminded of his quarry, and a low, rumbling snarl rose in his throat. His upper lip curled and trembled, baring his fangs and warped his face into a twisted grimace. The jagged, violet streaks across both cheeks were stretched and distorted.

With the single-mindedness of a bloodthirsty hunter, Inuyasha lost all interest in the young girl beneath him. Crouching low, he propelled himself away from Kagome and hurtled toward the snake demon.

Dazed, Kagome staggered to her feet, wobbling unsteadily. Blood splattered down the front of her dress, staining the fabric crimson. Instinctively, she covered the open, bleeding wound with her small hand. The pain was so intense that she almost blacked out when her hand made contact with the raw flesh. Kagome heard faint yells over the tremendous noise of the raging demons, but nothing legible. Another wave of dizziness crashed over her, and the next second, she found herself flat on her back, staring up at the sky.

-"Kagome!" the concerned voices of Miroku and Sango were heard. Then careful hands helped her into sitting position.

-"I… I think so…." she murmured, leaning back into Sango's comforting arms, allowing the older girl to support her.

-"Oh, Kami!" Miroku cursed, his violet eyes trained on the injuries made by Inuyasha's claws. "He has to be subdued! He nearly killed you!" Sitting up, he said to Sango, "Sango, you patch Kagome up. I'll see if I can snap Inuyasha out of his demon state."

Sango nodded without complaint.

-"Be careful," she advised worriedly.

Miroku's amethyst eyes softened, and he smiled reassuringly at her.

-"I will. I promise," he swore solemnly.

Turning, he took the fallen Tetsusaiga from the ground and raced towards the warring demons. Sango watched him leave with concerned eyes, before firmly shaking her head and reverting her attention back to Kagome. She took a roll of bandages and a jar of healing salve from her pouch, from her shoulder. She had those by her side, for any occasion. Kirara transformed with a flare of fire, and padded around Kagome's back. Nudging her master out of the way, the cat demon settled behind Kagome to act as a means of support and a soft, warm pillow, freeing up Sango's hands.

Kagome didn't resist as her friends tended to her. The young girl's eyes were plastered to the bounding transformed Inuyasha figure as Sango carefully removed the tattered upper-dress from her body.

-"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered. "Please. Come back to me."

Kagome wasn't the only one who was apprehensive. As she spread the stinging salve onto Kagome's cut cheek, Sango threw furtive glances over her shoulder at Miroku. She visibly winced whenever he narrowly avoided an attack. Then she would shake it off and turn back to wrapping the white cloth bandage around Kagome's torso before sneaking another peek.

-„I'll keep an eye on him for you," Kagome offered quietly after Sango did this for the seventh time.

She started, then sighed.

-"Thank you, Kagome," she murmured.

As Kagome watched, she saw that Miroku was making no headway in getting the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. Either the snake demon cut him off with its body or Inuyasha sprang out of the way, all the while she reported back to Sango what was happening. After darting away from Miroku, Inuyasha leapt at the snake demon's eye, his claws extended. Instead of evading the attack, the crimson monster lashed out at the half-demon with lightning fast speed, mouth open wide.

It took a second for the terror to settle in Kagome's heart.

Before she could utter a warning cry, one of the demon's enormous fangs drove cleanly through the middle of Inuyasha's stomach. There was a shower of blood, splattering the yellowed fang above him. The very tip of the long tooth was protruding from his back. A choking cough escaped Inuyasha with a spray of blood. Crimson and pale blue eyes widened. For a fraction of a second, his eyebrows pulled down over his demonic eyes and he gritted his teeth, an expression that wordlessly articulated his will to continue fighting. Then, his eyes glazed over, reverting back to their amber color before they slid shut. His head lolled, drooping languidly and his body slumped, all the spring drained from his muscles.

Time stopped.

Kagome stiffened, her mouth agape in horror and her eyes impossibly wide. From across the field, Miroku skidded to a halt, his arms falling listless by his sides and took a step back in shock. Kirara was the first to notice Kagome's numb distress. The cat demon turned her great head, following the direction of her terrified gaze. Her gentle ruby eyes widened, and she meowed mournfully. This caught Sango's attention, and she too refocused her attention. Sango gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and dropped the patch of cloth she was holding to stare in dumbfounded shock at the dog demon's limp body, speared by the snake demon's fang.

Shoving Sango away from her, Kagome staggered to her feet, seizing her bow and an unbroken arrow. Then, the silence was shattered as she straightened, nocking her arrow and screamed as high as her voice would allow:

-"_**INUYASHA!"**_

Disregarding the tears that clouded her vision, Kagome pulled back on the bowstring. The arrow shot like a bullet from the bow. Fuchsia light enveloped the arrow as it sliced through the air, aimed straight for the demon's enormous eye. Unable to defend itself against the streaking arrow, it struck the snake's unprotected eye with a blinding burst of rose-colored radiance. The monster shrieked in agony as its entire body was encased in the glow of the arrow before it disintegrated away into ashes.

As the fang embedded in his stomach vanished, with nothing left to support Inuyasha's weight, he fell solidly to the earth.

Struggling to keep upright, Kagome pushed past Sango, ignoring her displeased exclamations. Tossing her bow carelessly in some unknown direction behind her, she raced, tripped, and stumbled towards Inuyasha's collapsed figure. When she reached the spot where he lay, she collapsed to her knees beside him. Kagome cradled his head in her lap, his silver hair strewn across her legs. Blood spilled over her hands and legs from the hole in his chest, but Kagome heeded no attention to it. Violently shaking, she stroked his still face with her bloodied hands. Anguish and pain welled in her heart, but her mind was still numb with shock, and she couldn't find the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

There was a patter of feet behind her and a collective gasp as her companions beheld the sight before them. However, she couldn't detach herself from the dying half-breed to turn to them. Kirara meowed mournfully, her voice sweet and morose. Sango let out a strangled sob and buried her face in Miroku's chest. Miroku lightly touched Sango's back, his head bowed in regret. For once, he didn't revert to his lecherous actions, and his hand remained high on her shoulders where it belonged.

Tears cascaded down Kagome's cheeks and screaming sobs tore from her lips. Hunching over Inuyasha's body, Kagome wept uncontrollably and hugged his broken, bleeding body to hers.

"I-Inuyasha, you idiot!" Kagome sobbed, touching her forehead to the dog demon's. "If you had j-just stopped to think things th-through a little instead of rushing r-recklessly into battle, then you w-wouldn't be laying at my feet like th-this! How could you b-be so _**careless**_?! Wh-what am I s-supposed to do without you?"

She broke down into hysterical tears. Violent tremors rocked her body and she was unable to get a coherent word out through the blubbering. Underneath her hands, Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched.

-„I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome apologized. „It's all my fault! If I responded to your question, then, su-surely you wouldn't believed wrongfully and left! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I never took the chance to say that I lo-„

-„...Kagome...don't cry..."

Kagome's brown eyes flew open and she sprang upright, staring down in amazement at the pained, half-lidded, but open golden eyes of Inuyasha.

**-"**_**Inuyasha!**_**"** Kagome screamed, tears splashing down her face as she crushed his blood body to hers. "You're alive!"

-"Ow, ow, _**OW!**_" he protested, squirming frailly in her arms. "That _**HURTS**_, Kagome!"

-"Oh! Sorry."

Inuyasha leaned back against Kagome's legs and closed his eyes. Instantly, she knew that there wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel yet. Inuyasha's breathing was extremely labored and ragged. He was panting as if he couldn't fill his lungs with a sufficient amount of oxygen. Sweat was breaking out over his forehead, making his fair skin clammy. A pale gray pallor had crept into his face, giving him a corpse like appearance. Involuntary tremors wracked his body, and his face was twisted in a grimace of pain. Grasping for breath, he cracked his eyes open, his irises only small slivers of gold as he stared up at Kagome. He smiled weakly.

-"I'm… not gonna… last much longer… Kagome…." he whispered brokenly.

-"Don't say that!" she scolded fiercely, a hint of panic coloring her tone. "You'll pull through! You're awake now, aren't you?"

He rocked his head slowly right and left in her lap. It took Kagome a moment to recognize that he was shaking his head.

-"Doesn't matter… if I'm conscious… or not. The poison's… still in me. And a lot… of it, at that."

Ice froze her insides and chilled her blood at his words. She had forgotten about that poisonous, acidic black sludge that had secreted from the demon's scales. A small, sad smile graced his lips as his amber eyes slid closed.

-"At least…." he murmured, his voice faint, "I got… to see you… again…. It's more… that I… deserve…."

His head slumped back into her lap, sending Kagome into a frenzy.

-"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Wake up! Inuyasha!" she pleaded, lightly shaking his shoulders.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a squirrel came racing by and a figure leaped from the animal's gray fur. It landed on Kagome's knee, and she heard someone crying:

-"Master Inuyasha! What's happened?!"

Miroku was the first one who heard the voice.

-"Myouga?" he asked looking over Kagome's shoulder. "Is that you?"

Kagome looked questioning at Miroku.

-„Who's Myouga?"

The small figure jumped on Kagome's nose, and she could see that it was a flea.

-„A flea?"

-„Exactly, it's me, Myouga, the flea, the most loyal servant of Lord Inuyasha! I have cared for him since his father died!" the demon flea exclamed, jumping agitated. „Now tell me what happened to Lord Inuyasha!"

-"H-he was fighting a p-powerful d-demon. O-one th-that was w-way out of his league, a-and he lost the T-Tetsusaiga in the b-battle and he t-transformed into his d-demon state. A-and he kept on f-fighting recklessly and was s-speared by the d-demon's fang. H-he was awake a s-second ago, b-but that demon was v-venomous and I-Inuyasha has a lot of p-poison in his body. I-If he wasn't p-poisoned, then he c-can recover, b-but there's n-no way to get it out…." Kagome quickly and tearfully reviewed.

Myouga puffed up his chest.

-"I can do more than flee from battles, you know! Stand aside, young lady. I'll save Lord Inuyasha for you. Have no fear, for Myoga is here!"

And without another word, the flea demon leapt onto Inuyasha. Attaching himself to the side of the half-demon's neck, he began drinking Inuyasha's blood, drawing out the poison from his body. Kagome watched as the tiny flea grew larger and larger in size until he was roughly the same mass as Shippo. Swollen with Inuyasha's blood, Myoga rolled away from the dog demon lethargically.

-"Ahh," he sighed, patting his engorged stomach. "That's good blood. Although, that poison's gonna cause me some grief later."

-"It won't hurt you will it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Myouga brushed it off with a carefree wave of his hand.

-"Nah. It'll just cause a little indigestion."

-"What about...?" She lightly touched Inuyasha's forehead.

-"Lord Inuyasha will be alright now," he assured her. "I got rid of most the poison. His body should be able to take over from there. He'll recover, but it'll take some time. He's lost a lot of blood, but nothing that'll kill him. Now, you four better start bandaging those wounds of his if you want him to heal."

Sango knelt beside Kagome, placing a hand on her shoulder and said,

-"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Kagome cast a glance at the unconscious dog demon resting against her lap.

-"I hope you're right," she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Phew, this translation from romanian to english really is extenuating. No matter...on with the next chapter!

WARNING: fluff! ;)

* * *

They arrived in the port, that evening. Inuyasha was brought in his room and a doctor saw him in the same day. Since then, Kagome has been by his side, supervising him the whole time. Myouga, who was in his normal size, now, jumped on her shoulder, beginning a conversation, just to occupy her troubled mind. He succeeded catching her attention with questions about her life, but, from time to time, she gave a look at the sleeping half-demon who was on the bed.

-"That's only to be expected," Myouga said knowledgeably, his four, miniature arms folded neatly over his chest. "Master Inuyasha may be stronger than you humans, but he still has lost a lot of blood and his body is battling the remaining traces of poison in his system. Not to mention the physical strain the battle and his transformation must've had on him. What he needs is a good long rest."

-"Yeah, but still…" Kagome murmured, her small hand tightening around Inuyasha's. "He hasn't moved a muscle since he reverted back."

-"Be patient," Miroku advised from across room, setting of the fire at the stove. "Thanks to Myouga, Inuyasha has a fighting chance now. He _**will**_wake up. He's just recuperating… what you should be doing."

Instinctively, with her free hand, she touched the cloth wrap that was bound around her breasts and upper chest.

-"I'm fine," Kagome assured him, smiling softly. "Sango did a wonderful job with patching me up." She tapped the white gauze that covered the claw wounds on her left cheek.

-"Mmm," was the only acknowledgement he made before dropping his violet gaze. "I'm going now. The others sure are worried about the Captains status. And we hate to supply. I'll see you later. Maybe you should rest too."

-"Maybe I can help you supply your reserves of medicinal plants. I've been with our friend, Jinenji, the ointment dealer, and I can identify the needed plants. After today, it would be wise if you had a hefty load of healing ingredients at your disposal," he advised. "I can't always be around to save the day, you know."

-"Isn't that the truth," Miroku muttered under his breath. "Half the time you're around, you run away whenever the going gets dangerous so you're never of much use when you're needed the most."

The tiny flea demon puffed up indignantly.

- "Why you ungrateful pirate! Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?! Never have I been so…"

Bowing to Kagome, Miroku left out the door, with an affronted Myouga hanging onto the shell of his ear and yelling directly into it. Sighing, Miroku swatted at the flea demon, mumbling, "Give it a rest, old man." Even Kagome could hear Myouga's renewed yells of offence as he and Miroku disappeared behind the door.

_-'He's sure got a set of lungs on him, that Myouga,' _she thought humorously.

Returning her attention to the dog demon, Kagome's feigned cheeriness evaporated. She wouldn't admit it, but the wounds made by Inuyasha's claws were extremely painful. Once she was positive Inuyasha would live, the overwhelming fear that had numbed everything else had faded… and the pain had bombarded her. She'd held it in for the duration of the flight into the forest, but the moment Kirara had gone back for the others, the agony of it had driven her to tears.

Sango was the only one who knew of the magnitude of her suffering. When realizing that after killing the snake demon, she had sprinted to Inuyasha's side in nothing more than her skirt of her dress and "bra", a mortified Kagome had sheepishly inquired Sango to bring her a fresh dress. But the moment she tugged it over her head, pain flared on her chest as the tight fabric constricted her wound and she was forced to remove it. Sango had taken the shirt from her and replaced it with a spare kimono of hers. The loose fabric provided her with both the comfort and protection she needed.

Kagome clenched the collar of the kimono to better hide the bandage. The original intensity of the pain has diminued, but still, a powerful pain remained. The skin of her cheek and chest was very tender. She scooted closer to Inuyasha, admiring the way the firelight cast a flickering ocher glow over his skin. Even unconscious, his presence was comforting and protecting. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall, catching brief glimpses at the white fabric that wrapped around his upper torso as it peeked up under the blankets covering him.

-‚_His bandages probably need changing,' _she mused, tugging the kimono tighter.

Getting up, she went to the table where there were a lot of the medicinal things the doctor left. She took a fresh roll of bandages and the jar of Jinenji's healing salve. Scooting closer to the dog- demon, Kagome leaned forward and her small hands gently drew back the thick covers. Dark blood stained the bandages encircling his stomach; however, it was old and dried now. The bleeding had ceased hours ago. However, the bandages were necessary because demon or not, his wounds were still vulnerable to infection.

Unsure how she was to go about this without stirring him, she knelt once again and bowed over him. She located the end of the bandage and uncertainly began to unravel them…And froze when golden eyes lazily drifted ajar, then snapped open wide.

Startled, Kagome jerked away from the half-breed, compressing her hands to her chest as if she had narrowly avoided touching something repulsive. Then, with tears in her eyes, she throws herself onto him.

-"Inuyasha! You're awake!" she cried, her tears streaming like cascades on her cheeks. "Thought I'll never see you alive!"

-"I'm sorry, Kagome…for being such a fool," Inuyasha said trying to get up, but cringed at the pain in his chest.

-"Don't do that!" Kagome said, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "You'll reopen your wound!"

He laid himself on the bed and looked at the blood-stained bandages on his chest.

-"What happened?"

Kagome knew that she couldn't tell him that he had transformed and that he had injured her. She tried to short the story.

-"You got run straight through the stomach, you're covered head to toe in burns and scratches, and you're body is still waging war with the leftover toxins in your bloodstream! You mustlie down and recover from your battle while I tend to your wounds. I tried to help you with the necklace, but it wouldn't work."

-"It doesn't work all the time. It reacts to certain emotions."

-"Okay..."

Inuyasha tried again to lift himself, this time Kagome helped him, hoping that this time she could change the bandages.

-"Inuyasha, can you lift your arms?" Kagome asked. "The bandages need changing."

Inuyasha nodded. Reaching over, Kagome cautiously tucked her hands under his scarred biceps and hoisted them into the air so that they were stretched out horizontally.

-"Keep them up like that for me," she instructed assertively.

Inuyasha nodded again. Kagome uncovered the wound as Inuyasha looked out the window that was on the roof. Kagome picked up the salve and scooted around behind him. Throwing his mane of hair over one shoulder, she glanced down at the exposed wound. Although his demon body had already mended the hole in his stomach, the remaining wound was still deep and extremely raw. Kagome swallowed thickly. She was amazed that he had survived. Had it been the night of a new moon and Inuyasha had been human…Shuddering, she hurriedly pushed that thought from her head and unscrewed the cap. Scooping up a glob of the green salve with her fingers, she warily smeared it onto a small section of Inuyasha's wound. She began counting down the time to his response.

Ten seconds later…

-"_**OW! **_Kagome!What are you think you're doing?!"

-"I'm sorry, but I must disinfect the wound."

-"But that thing hurts!"

-"Don't be such a child!" she murmured. "You said that you're the most feared pirate on the 7 seas! Are you a demon or human?"

-"You put that thing on a open wound and tell me how it is!" he answered, digging his claws in the covers.

A twinge of pain pulsed in her chest, causing her to falter slightly.

-"I did," she murmured quietly, lightly touching her bandaged torso with her clean hand. "I was… injured in the battle as well and I needed to use to salve in order to heal my… cut." She refocused on her work, spreading the jelly-like substance over the scarlet lesion and continued on conversationally, "It stings at first, but later on it gives off this really strange, but pleasant cool, tingling sensation that numbs the pain. Just be patient."

For a couple of short moments, he remained silent. Then…

-"You were hurt?" a little worry in his voice. "How?"

The question caught her off guard for a moment, so much that she withdrew her hand from his back. She frowned in confusion at the back of his head. When he glanced over his shoulder at her, his golden eyes truly troubled and bewildered, it dawned on her.

_-'He doesn't remember attacking me,' Kagome_ realized with a sinking feeling.

Shrugging carelessly, she averted her attention from his searching gaze and daubed his wound with more salve. Keeping her voice light so he wouldn't pick up on the lie, she answered brightly,

-"Just some flying debris. Nothing important."

The half-demon turned his gaze from her. After she covered the last part of the wound, Kagome whipped her hands.

-„Well, I'm done with your back," she announced, moving to stay in front of him. "So…"

Trailing off, she motioned mutely with the jar of salve to express the words she couldn't quite say. Both of them flushed scarlet, and Inuyasha glanced the other way.

-"Make it fast," he grumbled, his cheeks stained pink as he uncrossed his arms.

Nodding in embarrassment, Kagome loaded her fingers up with green jelly and carefully began to smear it over the front side of his wound. Awkward silence stretched between them. Kagome's fingers were quivering uncontrollably over his stomach as she hurriedly attempted to complete her task.

While her embarrassment drove her to complete her assignment rapidly and her concern held her to be thorough and gentle, a rather large part of Kagome was taking guilty pleasure out of being able to touch Inuyasha in such a fashion. His chest and abs were worthy of belonging to a male model. As her trembling fingers traveled over the toned muscles of his abdomen, she found herself wondering if the rest of him was as beautiful and chiseled as his torso. Her cheeks flared scarlet and she chased the thoughts from her head, attempting to reign in her desire.

Inuyasha wasn't fairing any better than Kagome. Though his hands were balled defiantly into two rock hard because of the pain, a light pink blush colored his fair cheeks. He was overly aware of Kagome's small, gentle hands smoothing the salve over his stomach. Every movement she made with her fingers, every hesitation, every caress, he felt through his hypersensitive skin. He very nearly growled in frustration when her fingers trailed over the lower portion of his wound, tracing dangerously closer to the hem of his hamaka. Unable to stop himself, sinful fantasies about those delicate hands wandering lower drifted into his mind. Blushing furiously, he shook his head violently, his silver-white hair flying out in all directions.

Kagome leaned away from the dog demon to avoid getting whipped with his long hair.

-"Inuyasha?" she questioned. "Are you in pain?"

-"No," he huffed, frantically inventing a believably excuse. "There was a fly buzzing in my ear and it was getting on my nerves."

-"Oh," she said, eyeing him critically. "Okay, then."

She returned to her work and Inuyasha fished around in his mind for something to distract him from those hazardous thoughts. Thinking back, Kagome had said he'd been run through the stomach. But with what, he didn't know. He couldn't remember what it was. All he could recall was being slowly squeezed to death by the snake demon's coils, the acidic, poisonous sludge burning through his clothes and skin. After that… nothing. His memory went blank until the time he woke up to see Kagome sobbing over his body. His back stiffed as the terrible truth came to him, the only possible reason why he couldn't remember anything.

-"I transformed, didn't I?" Inuyasha murmured softly.

Pausing, Kagome peered at the half-demon's averted face. Amber irises flickered toward her, capturing her chocolate gaze.

She sighed, and glanced down at her fingers laboring over his wound.

-"Yes," she responded faintly. "You did. Right after you passed out when the demon was crushing you. We tried to snap you out of it before you got hurt but… we couldn't get the Tetsusaiga to you on time and one of the snake's fangs went straight through your stomach. I ended up killing it with an arrow when it hit its eye, like I thought, and then Myoga showed up and saved you."

The silver-haired hanyou didn't comment upon hearing how he'd obtained his injury, nor did he question her further. She preferred it that way. It steered the conversation away from the origin of her own injuries.

Sitting back, Kagome regretfully withdrew from Inuyasha's stomach.

- "Alright, you're wound's completely treated now," she informed him, cleaning her hand off. "All that's left to do is bind it, so arms up."

Wordlessly, Inuyasha extended his arms, allowing Kagome to wrap his stomach without hassle. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he examined the pink, cherry blossom floral kimono she wore.

"By the way," he began, "Why're you wearing a kimono? Where is your dress?"

Kagome nearly dropped the roll of bandages. She was treading on thin ice and she needed to step carefully or risk plunging neck-high into the freezing water.

-"Uhh… it got covered in blood from when that rock struck me," she lied casually, speedily binding his wound. "I didn't have a spare change of clothes with me, so Sango let me borrow one of her kimonos so I could wash my dress and let it dry."

Tearing the end of the gauze, she tucked it within the multiple layers of the bandages, making sure that it was snug and wouldn't pull free on him.

-"There. All done," she declared. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

But Inuyasha wasn't listening. Suspicious, narrowed golden eyes were riveted to the patch of gauze taped to her cheek. Scowling at it, he reached toward her. Startled, Kagome jerked back.

"What're you-?"

Before she could stop him, Inuyasha peeled the bandage off of her face and his gold-colored eyes widened in dismay.

Very lightly, he trailed his fingers over the claw marks that were slashed across her cheek. Kagome winced slightly. Amber irises fell to the bandage covering her chest. Horror twisted his face as he tugged aside the loose kimono and tucked his fingers under the cloth to peer at the angry lacerations. Sitting back, Inuyasha's face was ashen and aghast, his eyes wide with terror.

-"Did… did I do that?" he whispered breathlessly.

Kagome averted her gaze and didn't answer him.

-"Did I attack you when I transformed?" Inuyasha pressed, staring earnestly at her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, turning away from the dog demon's prying gaze. Growling, Inuyasha seized Kagome by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

-"Answer me, dammit!" he commanded. "Those marks weren't made by any damn rock! Now cut the crap and tell me the goddamn truth! Are those injuries my fault?!"

-"No, they weren't your fault because you weren't in control of your body," Kagome murmured, not meeting his eyes. "You didn't mean to. If anyone is to blame, its me for getting in your way."

Inuyasha freed her shoulders, his mouth agape with horrified shock. Slumping back, his head bowed in numb astonishment. Lifting his claws to his face, he examined with intense scrutiny, eyes wide as he inspected the dried blood under his long, sharp nails. His hands began to visibly shake. Unable to believe that he had truly committed such an atrocious act, Inuyasha tentatively sniffed his claws. The overpowering scent of Kagome's blood touched his nostrils and he recoiled violently away from his hands, his eyes impossibly wide. A powerful tremor ran along his spine.

It was true. He'd attacked Kagome.

Squeezing his eyes shut, his face contorting in agony, Inuyasha went to bury his hands in his hair, but the second he realized what he was doing, he jerked away, digging his claws into the covers. He couldn't even stand the sight of his own hands. His ears flattened against the top of his skull, practically disappearing in his silver-white hair. Bowing forward, his long moonlight-colored mane swept over his face, shielding him from Kagome's concerned chocolate eyes.

-"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned softly, reaching out to touch him.

He flinched away before her fingers could land on him.

-"How can you even look at me after what I did?" he whispered, his voice tormented.

"Inuyasha, it's in the past now," Kagome insisted. "It's okay."

Silver hair flew as Inuyasha snapped his head up to stare at her, his expression tortured.

-"No, it's not okay!" he exploded, his eyebrows pulled low over his pained eyes. "I could've _**killed**_you today, Kagome, so don't you _**dare**_tell me that it's not important!

Kagome looked at him terrified.

"Ever since met you and I fell in love with you, I've always been terrified that one day I'd transform and attack you! And now my worst fear has been realized! My hands are stained with your blood! I can smell it all over me now! I don't even know how it escaped my notice before! But now that I can smell it, I'm disgusted with myself! I attacked you! How am I supposed to live with myself after that?!"

His hands clenched in the bed covers, digging into them as he growled and snarled in agony, rage, and self-hatred. Kagome stared in complete awe at Inuyasha, her lips parted with shock. Never once had she ever seen Inuyasha so distraught.

-"But I'm alive, so what's the problem?" she insisted.

"That's not the point!" Inuyasha bellowed, tearing up the sheets. "You're not understanding! If I didn't left you, then you wouldn't have been attacked by the demon! If you weren't attacked I wouldn't fought with him and transformed and harm you! I'm supposed to protect you, **not harm you**!

Inuyasha's voice cracked on the last word and his words reverberated so thunderously throughout the house, that a flock of ravens flew from a nearby tree.

-"Inuyasha…" murmured Kagome.

-"Just leave me alone, Kagome," he whispered.

Watching him sadly, Kagome said:

-"Okay," and got up. Taking the blood-stained bandages, she went to the door, hesitating.

-"Um, I'm going to wash these, okay?"

When he didn't respond, Kagome sighed and continued on her way. She went to the stream that was flowing in Inuyasha's garden, she dipped the rags into the clear water and scrubbed away as much blood as she could. While she worked, she kept running Inuyasha's words over in her head and replaying his tormented expression over and over in her mind's eye.

_-'Maybe it's not a good idea to leave him alone for too long, she mused. It might be better if I'm there to stop him from doing anything foolhardy.'_

Wringing out the water from the rags so that they were only mildly damp, she folded them up neatly and hastened back inside. When she returned, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha lying flat on his back, silver hair sprawled out behind him. One arm was thrown over his eyes and his head turned to the side.

Without talking, she put aside the bandages and the jar of salve, in a cabinet. As she closed the door, a soft voice reached her ears.

-"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured faintly, still not looking her. "About attacking you."

She turned to him.

-"You didn't mean to," she reminded him kindly.

-"I know that, but it seems to me you're always seeing that violent demon side of me," he whispered. "From when we met, all the horrible things I've done to you…this…And… I'm not always like that. You… you bring out the human in me, and yet, you've never witnessed that side. I'm beginning to wish… that I _**was**_human so it would be impossible for me to lose control over my body, so I would never hurt you. I want to prove that I'm not a monster."

-"Inuyasha, I already know that you're not a monster," she said, walking to his bed. "And don't you dare wish you were something else. There is nothing wrong with being the way you are. You don't have t-"

She tripped on the rug that was aside the bed. Unable to catch her balance, Kagome tumbled directly on top of Inuyasha with a shocked cry. For several seconds, both of them were too stunned to realize what had just happened. Blinking in surprise, the two of them stared at each other in confusion. Suddenly, realization sunk it, and they both blushed.

-"S-sorry," Kagome stammered shakily, very gradually lifting herself off of Inuyasha as if she was backing away from a rattlesnake.

Light sparkled in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

Before Kagome could scamper away, the dog-demon seized her by the arm and dragged her back on top of him. Chocolate irises widened and a surprised gasp escaped her lips, her entire body stiffening as one strong, toned arm encircled her waist, keeping her pinned to him. Fixing her with a deep, piercing, amber gaze, Kagome's heart fluttered erratically in her chest and her breathing picked up speed.

-"I-Inuyasha…?" she breathed weakly, unable to find her voice. "Wh-what're you doing?"

-"Showing you my human side," he whispered softly.

Faster than she thought the injured demon could move, Inuyasha had flipped them over so that he was now on top and she was staring up in shock at him. A fine trembling overcame her body as her heart sputtered frantically.

Kagome swallowed thickly as she gazed wide-eyed up at the beautiful dog demon above her.

Everything about Inuyasha was practically dripping with seductiveness and sensuality. His silver-white hair cascaded over his shoulders, falling around them in silky curtains. The light breeze stirred his hair, trailing it over his face and brushing it against Kagome's skin. The moonlight reflected off his fair skin, giving it an unearthly, milky glow. Every line in his sculpted chest, stomach and arms was highlighted. His amber eyes were deeply intense with an emotion Kagome had never seen aimed at her.

Before her brain could accurately process what emotion it was, she was distracted by the feel of Inuyasha sliding his hand against the side of her face. Clawed fingers gently entwined in her hair. Then, suddenly, his mouth had descended upon hers, capturing her lips in an extremely passionate kiss.

For several long heartbeats, Kagome's mind went completely blank. Words stilled in her mind. Thoughts of the past and wonders of the future were forgotten. Anything that wasn't concerned with the present was unimportant now. Her brain had completely shut down. No messages were being sent to the rest of her body to react to him. She couldn't remember how to move her arms or mouth or any other part of her body. She was reduced to simply staring up at Inuyasha's face in numb amazement.

When she didn't react to his kiss, Inuyasha pulled away from her lips. He averted his gaze, his eyes downcast and disheartened.

-"Sorry," he murmured, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly, everything came crashing back to Kagome. Thoughts whirled at super-speed within her head. Emotions of shock, wonder, and joy electrified every fiber of her being. The sequence of events fell into place, piecing together like a jigsaw puzzle. Everything made sense now. Inuyasha had kissed her. And she hadn't kissed him back.

Before he could pull away completely, Kagome seized him around the back of his skull and dragged his mouth back to hers. It only took Inuyasha a second to register what was happening before his hands slid under her back, crushing her firmly to him and kissing her with every ounce of his soul.

The sheer passion and raw desire of the kiss knocked the breath right from her lungs. Clinging to him for dear life, Kagome kissed him back as best as she knew how to. Fingers twisted in his hair. Gasps escaped her throat. Heat soared within her body. Her entire body shook intensely each and every time Inuyasha's his lips melded with hers.

Suddenly, he began to draw away from her mouth, and Kagome tightened her grip on him, unwilling to let him escape.

-"No," she whimpered against his lips, trying to drag him back to her.

A light chuckle escaped him as he broke the kiss easily, his physical strength – even when injured – greatly surpassing Kagome's.

-"Relax," he breathed, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Inuyasha lowered his head to plant tender butterfly kisses all along her cheek, jaw, and neck. She sighed, clutching at his bare back as another tiny quake ran through her delicate frame.

-"Why… are you… shaking?" he murmured between kisses, cupping her chin and tilting her head back so that he could nuzzle the junction between her jaw and throat, nipping at the skin there.

-"B-because I've never… done this b-before," she answered timidly, gasping and tightening her grip on him as he lightly sucked on her throat. "A-and I never dreamed th-that… you would actually ever be… doing this with m-me. Well… I dreamed… b-but I never thought… it would actually… happen…."

Inuyasha chuckled against her skin. It was a low, seductive sound that vibrated sensually against her skin and sent a jolt of pleasurable heat shooting straight through her. The noise had her panting with unspeakable desire.

-"So, it's a good thing that you're shaking?" he breathed, lifting his head to lightly kiss her on the lips.

She shivered as he touched his forehead to hers, gazing intently into her eyes. His fingers combed through her black tresses, letting the satiny hair slide trough his fingers like liquid ink.

-"It's a very good thing," she reassured him, one trembling hand lightly stroking his face.

Inuyasha grinned crookedly, one gleaming fang slipping from the upper corner of his lip, giving him a very mischievous appearance.

-"Well, then," he murmured, leaning close to her ear and whispered, "Let's see if I can get you to shiver a little more."

A pleasured shudder passed through her as Inuyasha licked down the shell of her ear, ending it with a little nibble on her earlobe. Her reaction only made Inuyasha grin wider.

-"Hmm…" he mused thoughtfully. "That's almost _too _simple. Perhaps I should challenge myself a little more. Maybe I should try to make you moan instead."

Kagome blushed scarlet and Inuyasha chuckled seductively.

-"I'll consider that as an invitation to go ahead," he breathed, capturing her lips.

Clutching her to his chest, Inuyasha rolled so that they were both lying on their sides without breaking the kiss. One hand pillowed the uninjured, right side of her face with his fingers entwined in her hair. Kagome's hands rested lightly on Inuyasha's chest, very lightly and timidly stroking the line of his collarbone with her fingertips. Such a simple touch made Inuyasha growl with desire and crush his lips more firmly against hers.

Using his one free arm, Inuyasha fastened her arms firmly around his neck. With one quick tug, the loosely tied obi fell free as he kissed her, and his hand slipped under the fabric of the kimono. Kagome gasped when his hand touched the bare skin of her hip. A tiny whimper escaped her he lightly dragged his palm up and down her side, his claws gently scratching her skin. Goose bumps broke out over every place he touched.

Breaking away from a panting Kagome, Inuyasha gently kissed along the claw marks he had made on her cheek. Rather than hurting, Inuyasha's tender kisses seemed to be soothing the pain of the wounds, and sparking a fire deep within the pit of Kagome's stomach. Gasping, her fingers dug into his thick hair as his hand crept higher and higher up on her ribs, teasingly tickling the wraps that encircled her breasts and chest. She groaned in frustration as he skirted around her breasts and shimmied up the side of the arms enveloping his neck. His fingertips traced her collarbone, then slipped under the fabric of the bandages and carefully sliced them open with his claws. His fingers gently retraced the claw marks slashed on the left side of her chest, just over where her heart was located. Dipping his head down, Inuyasha kissed and licked his way down the girl's panting, trembling throat, working his way to the red slashes. He kissed the exposed wounds as his hand finally left her collarbone to lightly stroke her breast.

He then lifted himself to look her in the eyes.

-„Will you ever forgive me?"

She looked him in the eyes, touching his face, with a warm smile.

-„Yes," then ralised something. „I must be the one to appologise."

Inuyasha made her look at him.

-„Why the **hell **do you think that?!"

-„Because i didn't bring you the Tetsusaiga faster," she whimpered.

-‚Kagome! Don't ever think rhat! Ever!" he said stern, but loving.

-„Okay...i guess."

-„Now, shut up."

He pressed her against him and kissed her extremely passionately. After quite a while, he broke away from her lips just enough to speak. She was going to faint when he said will his lips still touching her's,

-"I love you."

She let out an exasperated, shaky breath, with a little whimper. A tear ran down her face she began to tremble and almost fell back till he caught her and proceeded in another passionate kiss. Kagome was returning it happily, her heart thumping. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eye.

-"I love you too, Inuyasha. With all my heart. And I wish to be yours."

His eyes sparkled at her words. His gaze became more passionately as he kissed her, taking her into the unknown.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-"…Ka…go…me…"

Inuyasha' s harsh voice growled, trying not to yell as he exhaled and gently rested on Kagome's trembling body. He also was shaking violently, trying to regain himself. His hair was stuck on his neck and back by the sweat. When he gained a little power, he sat up on his elbows to look at Kagome. She was in shock. Never, absolutely never she thought that she could experience such a thing. Those emotions left her speechless and out of breath. Her eyes were wide and her heavy breathing was vocalized. Sweat and tears glued her hair to her face, neck and shoulders. He got a look of concern on his face at how much she was in shock, she just stared at him, her chest quickly falling and rising, shivering and acting like she just ran 5 miles. She glistened in the moonlight from the beads of sweat, trying to recover from her part of the journey. Still out of breathe, he gently caressed her face, removing the rogue strands of hair and gently tracing her hairline with his claw, between breaths asking,

-"Are… you… alright?"

She barely moved her head to nod. He relaxed on top of her, holding her tightly and nuzzling into her moist, but sweet smelling neck, his panting breathes making her shiver even more. He held her close, and without separating himself from her, he rolled over so she was laying on him like a large body pillow. He breathed:

-"Oh, Kagome, you made me so happy. I wish…I wish that you won't leave my side. Please, please stay with me."

Kagome looked him in the eyes and saw the raw emotion in them. Her heart softened. She gently smiled and caressed his face, without saying a thing. He understood that look and sweetly hugged her, saying:

-"I love you Kagome, my Lotus flower."

Kagome smiled.

-"I love you too, Inuyasha, my knight in shining armor."

They stood together in the dark room, only the moonlight and the fire in the stove lighting it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the next morning, Inuyasha woke up a little groggy, not only from the fight that was last night, but he and Kagome had made love many times till the sun peaked over the horizon, the multiple, overwhelming outbursts that left them breathless and weak taking a slight toll, but not big enough to stop him from doing it again. He looked at the sleeping angel that was beside him. Kagome forgave him. Even after all he did, all the pain he caused hurting her, she forgave her. Last night was the proof. Even he was happy that Kagome loved him for whom and what he was, he was scared. Scared that she would be taken from him. He knew that he couldn't live without her , but surely her parents were searching for her. But wait! The island was protected by a kekkai! They couldn't find it only if they had a powerful magician, and that kind wasn't pretty common. He reassured himself and looked at her. She looked so angelic with the sun reflecting on her milk-like skin. Oh, what would he give to see that in every morning!

-_'I know what to do,'_ he thought and smiled largely.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Days passed and Kagome's wound healed quickly, thanks to Jinenji's salves and also Inuyasha's love. Today, Kagome was sitting on the bed, thinking at the beautiful times that passed until now.

_**'-"I love you."'**_

She remembered Inuyasha's words. She smiled. She was the happiest girl ever. Now she didn't even care if she ever went back to Okinawa, even if had pity for her mother. She was in love and she wished to stay with Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha, she hasn't seen him from when he went to a meeting. And that was in that morning. Her worry disappeared when someone knocked at the door. She opened it and saw Riku.

-"Yes, Riku-san, what is it?"

-"The Captain whished that I give you this letter."

Kagome took the letter and read it. Then she turned to Riku.

-"Thank you Riku-san."

He smiled and left. She read it.

-"He wants to meet him at the lighthouse at sundown?"

Sango came to help her with her dress. They started a conversation.

-"I'm so happy for you, Kagome. I was sure that it'll end like this. You finally healed his wounded heart."

-"Yes, I can't believe it eighter."

-"But why does he wish to meet him at the lighthouse?"

-"I don't know. I guess I will see."

Sango continued to help her change.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome ran all the way to the lighthouse, which was visible from the ship. She looked around, out of breath.

-"Inuyasha?" she called. She went down by the water and called again.

-"Inuyasha?" She hadn't seen him all day. That worried her.

-"Kagome?"

She jumped a mile high and turned around to be face to neck with Inuyasha, staring up into his amber eyes. He laughed,

-"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I…"

Kagome grabbed him and hugged him tightly. His eyes shimmered in surprise. After last night…she…

-"Don't disappear like that again!"

He chuckled and held returned her embrace, the sky turning pink, red, orange, and violet. She drew back and grabbed his hand, motioning him to walk along side her.

-"Now, why do you want to bring me out here for?" she asked, watching the surf dance around their ankles. Inuyasha remained silent. She then was brave enough to ask,

He looked at her nervously,

-"Kagome, I'm sorry about when I attacked you. I…"

Kagome gave a small chuckle,

-"I forgive you, Inuyasha. Mow many times do I have to say it for you to understand?"

But he said,

-"But no… That's not why I brought you here."

Kagome looked at him with distraught curiosity. He stopped her and faced the ocean, seagulls flew, being silhouetted by the setting sun that set the sea on fire. Kagome stared at him, the colors of the sunset accenting his features and the wind blowing back his, now golden hair. He slowly drew her close.

"Kagome?"

She stared at his beauty and all that left her voice was,

-"Uh?"

-"I heard from certain sources that you would only say "I love you" to the man you want to spend the rest of your life with? Is that true?"

Kagome thought pissed off:

_-'Surely Sango told him! Oh, she's going to get it!'_ But nodded.

-"Then… that man… is me?"

Kagome gasped and her eyes began to shimmer.

-"Mmh."

He smile and did something Kagome did not expect. He got down on one knee.

_-'Oh, Kami-sama!'_ she thought, covering her mouth.

He grabbed her left hand,

-"Then, Kagome Higurashi…"

He slipped a diamond ring on her ring finger,

-""Would you…be my wife?"

Kagome fell onto her knees and hugged him.

-"Yes! Oh Kami, yes!"

He returned her embrace as he began to smell saline.

-"I'll be… _**Your**_…wife," she whispered in his ear.

-"Kagome…"

But the romantic moment was interrupted by a loud explosion. Kagome jumped at the sound and throwed herself at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha also jumped and asked himself from wherev it came. Suddenly, he saw smoke coming from the small town and herd gun fire.

-"Inuyasha something's on fire again!"

-"I don't think that something has caught fire," Inuyasha said suspicious.

-"What do you mean?"

She said nothing more because he took her on his back and went to the town.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire journey to the town, even if it was for a few minutes, was a total nightmare for Kagome. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Inuyasha had just proposed to her and now, this was happening! They arrived at the port and saw that all was in flames. The people of the police were destroying the base and they were capturing everybody they found. The two hid themselves behind a bush.

-"They've found our base! But how is this possible? The island is protected by the kekkai!" Inuyasha said irritated. "It's impossible! Unless…"

-"Unless what?" Kagome asked.

-"Unless they've found a powerful enough wizard to destroy the kekkai!"

Kagome looked again to the flaming city. She felt that her heart was burning with him. Suddenly, her heart froze when she saw Miroku, Sango and the others from the crew, captured and beaten up.

-"Sango-ch…" Kagome whished to call her friend, but Inuyasha covered her mouth.

-"Be quiet, they'll also find us."

-"But they've been caught!"

-"I know, but we've don't have a chance against all these people. It's better if we wait and see what happens next. And if something bad happens, I'll go and do something."

-"Yes, but…"

-"Trust me."

Kagome nodded and looked helpless at her friends. Kagome then froze when she saw who the leader of them was.

-"Sesshoumaru!" both Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

Kagome remained with huge eyes.

-"How do you know him?"

-"He's…my brother," Inuyasha said not looking at her.

-"What?!"

-"I thought I got read of that bastard when we fought on father's ship. But it seems that he doesn't want to give up! I will make him leave! He wanted Tetsusaiga? He'll get it!"

He wished to draw the sword but Kagome stopped him.

-"No, Inuyasha! He came for me! If you let me talk to him, maybe I will convince him to leave!"

Inuyasha pulled his arm from Kagome's grasp.

-"That bastard won't even listen to you! All he wants is money and power! He'll do anything for them!"

-"But Inuyasha…"

Kagome stopped when she saw that Sesshoumaru was approaching their friends. The two came closer to hear well. Sesshoumaru came in front of Miroku who had his body covered with wounds and had a purple eye. Inuyasha began to growl. Sesshoumaru begun:

-"Where is Kagome?"

Miroku said nothing. He just watched him. Sesshoumaru slapped him.

-"I asked you where Kagome is! And it will better if you answer me!"

Miroku winced at the pain in his cheek but gave him a wicked smirk.

-"And why do you think that I will tell you?"

-"Because you won't catch the following day."

Sesshoumaru begun to loose his temper. He took Miroku by the collar and looked him in the eye.

-"A told you to say where Kagome is, or you and your town will burn to the ground along with all citizens that are in it! I know that bastard of a Captain captured her! Now for the last time: where is she?!"

Miroku spitted him right in the eye.

-"Go to hell!"

Kagome couldn't believe that Miroku had done it. Sesshoumaru throw him to the ground.

-"Have it your way," said Sesshoumaru as he whipped himself. "You will regret for your insolence. You could have lived."

Inuyasha's, Kagome's and Sango's hearts froze when, with a single swipe of his sword, Tokijin, Sesshoumaru stabbed Miroku. Sango yelled his name and Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha couldn't endure it any longer. He wanted to get up and cut his head off his shoulders, but heard a cry:

-"Miroku!"

It was Kaname. She ran to Miroku's body and started crying. Her mother was behind her.

-"Come back, Kaname! Don't get close to them! They will-!"

She couldn't say everything because she was shot 6 times in the back. Kagome felt like she lost her soul. The same mother whose girl she had saved was killed by the people of the man that her father was trying to marry her to. The girl ran to her mother's body that was lying in a puddle of blood.

**-"MOMMY!"**

Sesshoumaru turned to his people.

-"Kill everyone. No one should remain alive!" he ordered.

His people prepared their weapons to shoot first the little girl that was crying on her mother's body. The bullets left the muskets, but, before she was shot, something took her from the bullet's range.

-_**"KAZE no KIZU!"**_

A powerful yellow light hit them. Sesshoumaru jumped from the attack's range, and elegantly landed. After the dust settled, the image of Inuyasha appeared landing on ground with Tetsusaiga drawn. Kaname slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in his arms.

-"Captain?"

Inuyasha let her down and said to her:

-"Go and hide. I will take care of the bad man. You go to Kagome. She's behind that bush close to that old tree."

Kaname nodded and went to that direction. Inuyasha remained with Sesshoumaru.

-"So we meet again, dear brother," said Sesshoumaru with a smirk that didn't meant happiness.

-"Shut your yap, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. "If you came to die, I will pleasantly grant that wish!"

With that, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ran to each other. Inuyasha hit Sesshoumaru with Tetsusaiga, but missed the attack, Sesshoumaru dodging. When Inuyasha missed, he fell to the ground. Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru took the advantage and attacked, but before he could reach him, Inuyasha got up and dodged the attack. Sesshoumaru was surprised about the power that his brother obtained in all these years of separation. He really cared for these people. He thought to use this as an advantage to kill him.

Inuyasha stroke again with Tetsusaiga. This time he managed to hit Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha smirked at his success. He knew that he had a chance against him because of Sesshoumaru's distraction. Sesshoumaru just chuckled at the wound that the sword has caused. Inuyasha disliked the fact that Sesshoumaru was laughing at him and he lifted the sword to strike his brother again. Sesshoumaru noticed that.

-"That had to hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked.

-"Yes, it had to!"

-"Then, little brother, I will teach you a lesson and end this!" Sesshoumaru said before running at Inuyasha with a malefic smirk on his face.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kaname. He reassured himself when he saw that they were okay, but when he looked at Miroku, he realized that he didn't have much time. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru. Then he realized that he was running to him. Inuyasha gathered his powers and hit Sesshoumaru, but he missed, Sesshoumaru punching him witch throwed him in the tree next to Kagome. The impact force left him unconscious.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted running to him, not caring if she showed herself. She kneeled beside him, tears in her eyes. She took his head in her hands, blood dripping from his forehead. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!"

With a tug, Kagome was taken from him.

-"Let me loose, Sesshoumaru! You bastard!" Kagome flopped from his restrain.

Sesshoumaru remained speechless when he saw her change of attitude.

-"Kagome! Listen what you're saying! These pirates kidnapped you! You attached to them so badly? The one who kidnapped you is Silver Hanyou!"

-"I know and I don't care! He's much better than you! Every rumor about him isn't true. He told me that you whished the Tetsusaiga. You are a money hungered bastard!"

Sesshoumaru's face totally changed from amazement to emotionless. He started to grip harder Kagome's arm, making it draw blood.

-"Ow! Sesshoumaru, you're hurting me!"

-"Shut up, wench! You really are a foolish woman; I always knew that you had such a weak soul to believe anything. I don't deserve a woman like you. At least I will receive the money from that fool of a dad of yours for bringing you," Sesshoumaru smirked. "You will come with me now!"

-"No! Let me go!"

-"Let her go right now, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, coming back to himself and getting up a little dizzy.

-"It looks like I didn't finish you, brother."

-"That's right! Now let her go!" Inuyasha shouted running to Sesshoumaru and succeeding in wounding him along side his arm, succeeding also to free Kagome from his grasp. She went behind Inuyasha.

-"I can't believe that you did it again, Inuyasha. To love another human woman. You put to shame the youkai race! So did father," said Sesshoumaru as he was healing his arm. "But it doesn't matter now. Vurumugum!"

Vurumugum appeared beside Sesshoumaru. He had a malefic smirk as he said:

-"Hello, Silver Hanyou. We haven't seen each other for some time."

-"For two years since when I made you run with your tail between your feet when I killed your brother. So this is how Sesshoumaru found the island! You helped him! What now? You've came to take revenge? Come and get it!"

Inuyasha prepared Tetsusaiga, and Vurumugum begun a spell. Inuyasha prepared for anything, but froze when a tremor went through him. Then he felt like his whole body was pierced by thousand of needles. The pain was unbearable. Then, Vurumugum took out a mirror and direct it to Inuyasha's pained body, Kagome being aside him, not knowing what's happening. Inuyasha's picture in the mirror pulsed when Vurumugum said the last word of the spell, and Inuyasha numbed and fell almost unconscious.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted worried. "What have you done to him?"

-"Nothing, yet," Vurumugum answered.

-"Yet?"

Suddenly, an aura came from Inuyasha and entered the mirror. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with big eyes. Inuyasha got up pretty groggy and was shocked at what happened. He didn't had the same silver hair, it was raven black, his claws disappeared and turned to nails, his fangs turned to teeth, his ears disappeared from the top of his head and turned to normal human ears, and his eyes weren't amber, but a pale violet. Kagome looked at him puzzled. Sesshoumaru laughed.

-"Little brother, now you have no power as long you are human."

_-'Human? Inuyasha's human now?' _Kagome asked herself.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's face. It was like he read her mind.

-"That's right, Kagome. Inuyasha is a human now. Every half-demon has a night in which they turn human, but, thanks to Vurumugum's mirror, the demon side of Inuyasha was sealed, and now, Inuyasha can't turn back to the hanyou form."

-"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Sesshoumaru with Tetsusaiga drawn, but now it was just an old rusty sword because of the loss of demonic aura.

Sesshoumaru just smiled, and when Inuyasha was close enough, he punched him so hard that he flied and crushed into a wall, the force of the impact letting him unconscious.

-"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome running to him. "Inuyasha, please wake up, please don't leave me!" Then she saw Sesshoumaru approaching. "Don't get any closer, stupid! Stay back if you don't want that something bad to happen to you!"

Sesshoumaru laughed.

-"What can a weak human do to me? You're powerless!" He took her by the dress and lifted her that she couldn't feel the earth beneath her feet. "Nothing can equal me!"

Then the demonic aura around Sesshoumaru intensified herself. Kagome went speechless at what she saw Sesshoumaru begun to grow. His hands became clawed, and his feet became paws. A silver hair covered his whole body. His face became long, becoming a dog's muzzle, which was armed with a set of sharp teeth, and his eyes were the same crimson red color as Inuyasha's eyes in his demonic form. Sesshoumaru gave a howl then looked at Kagome.

_**-"Now, bitch, do not interfere, or my claws and teeth will sink in your sweet flesh! You didn't want to be my wife, so be it. But no one will have you, especially my brother! I will take care that that doesn't happen, like I promised,"**_ Sesshoumaru smirked. _**"No one will love a dead person."**_

He breathed toxic gases at her that make her pass out. Sesshoumaru came back to his original form. He turned to Vurumugum.

-"Let's go now and bring that brother of mine to Kagome's parents."

-"But wasn't Kagome the one you came for?"

-"Kagome wouldn't be faithful to me, now that she fell in love with my brother. But I will still receive the reward for Silver Hanyou. As to Kagome, I will tell her parents that he killed her. They're too naïve not to believe that. We will tell them that she was thrown to the jaguars. I will take the ring with the Higurashi Symbol and a piece of her dress, that I will stain it with blood. They won't even know the difference." Then to his crew, "Take Hanyou and get back to the ship! And no questions! Leave the others." Then back to Vurumugum, "You know what to do not to follow us."

Vurumugum nodded and came to the group of pirates. He began a spell and a shield raised upon them.

-"This will stop you from escaping and following us, but it will also be your grave. Sesshoumaru liked the idea to let you die slowly."

This was all he said and went to the ship that disappeared into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome woke up after a few minutes after Sesshoumaru left. She looked around and saw that he disappeared with Inuyasha.

-"Oh, no! Inuyasha!" she cried, but stopped when she heard Sango.

-"Miroku, hang in there! Don't leave me! How can I live without you?"

Kagome came and inspected Miroku's wound. She was horrified of her gravity, because Sesshoumaru stabbed him close to his heart and he was abundantly bleeding. She couldn't give the bad news to Sango, but she tried to stop the bleeding with straps of her kimono.

-"We've got to get outta here!" said Riku. "We've got to save the captain before it's too late!"

He ran to the shield and hit it but he was thrown by a powerful energy that sends him numbed to the ground.

-"Riku-san!" Kagome shouted.

-"Dammed shield! If I only could…" Suddenly, he began to lose his breath. "I…can't…breathe…"

-"We…don't…have…air…!" said Hikaru. "It's the shield's fault. We've got…to destroy him…or else…"

They all began to chough because of the loss of air, falling one by one. Shippou, being the smallest, passed out the first. Sango hugged Miroku, and then passed out on him. Then the others fell to the ground. Kagome's sight began to blurry as she lay on the ground. She closed her eyes. She saw all the moments that she had with Inuyasha.

-"Inuyasha, I…I won't let…Sesshoumaru to win!"

She used her last powers to lift herself and grab Hikaru's sword. She ran to the shield and tried to stab the sword into it. An electrical current went straight through her, but she didn't give up.

_-'I've got to get everyone out before it's too late! Inuyasha, give me power!'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha's necklace began to shine like the time he opened the kekkai. Kagome looked at it.

-"What is…?"

A powerful light engulfed them, and in the second after, the shield was destroyed. Everyone began to breathe deeply, enjoying the air. Riku turned to Kagome.

-"Kagome-sama, you saved us!"

Kagome looked at him.

-"I did nothing." She looked at the jewel. "The Captain's necklace saved us. It was his power."

Sango woke up and looked at Miroku.

-"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked at Sango."

-"Is something wrong with Miroku?"

-"No, look."

All remained with huge eyes when Miroku's wound begun to heal, leaving no scar. Sango had her eyes filled with tears of joy. Even Kagome's eyes were moist. Miroku groaned and slowly opened his eyes to the others. Smiling, he said:

-"Hi."

-"Miroku!" Sango cried as she throwed herself on him.

-"Miroku, you idiot, what was in your mind when you provoked Sesshoumaru?!" said Kaoru, another of the crew.

-"We've could all be dead if it wasn't for Kagome-sama," said Hikaru.

-"Kagome you've saved us all!" said Shippou.

-"We've got to save Inuyasha! He was caught by Sesshoumaru and I don't want to think what he is doing to him!" Kagome cried in her hands.

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.

-"Don't worry, Kagome-sama."

Shippou jumped in her arms.

-"Yeah, Kagome. We will save the Captain!"

Sango hugged her friend.

-"That's right, Kagome. We're all with you."

-"Everyone…" Kagome whispered, crystalline tears going down her cheeks.

-"Now we've got to ready ourselves. We have a hard battle in front of us," said Miroku, as all of them left to plan the attack.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, on Sesshoumaru's ship, Inuyasha was in the belly of the ship, in chains and beaten, most dead then alive. He was dreaming. It was the same nightmare about the day when Kikyou died. But he was awoken when someone pulled him and crushed him by the wall.

-"What do you want?!" Inuyasha groaned as his eyes focused. Then he growled, "Sesshoumaru…What do you want you bastard!?"

Sesshoumaru punched him in the face, making him spit blood.

-"Where's Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha remembered.

-_'That's right. I left Tetsusaiga with Kagome…Oh, no! Kagome!' _Then he yelled, "What did you do with Kagome?!"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

-"You don't have to worry about her. You will meet her in the Afterlife. Maybe she is already there and waiting for you."

Inuyasha froze.

-"What do you mean by that."

-"What I wanted to say, little brother, is that I've got rid of her. Kagome isn't making part of this world anymore, nor do your other friends. But don't worry; you'll meet all of them after they execute you. You will also introduce Kagome to Kikyou. I'm pretty sure that she will be very delighted too meet her."

Inuyasha was too shocked to say something.

_-Kagome…' _he thought with pain. _'No! Kagome isn't dead! She's too powerful to be!'_

Sesshoumaru looked as if he read his mind.

-"Don't believe me? Look and see. Vurumugum!"

Vurumugum appeared and showed Inuyasha his friend's last moments. Inuyasha was in pure shock as he watched his friends fall one by one under the airless shield. But when he saw Kagome falling, that was the last drop. Vurumugum closed the mirror. Inuyasha went numb.

Sesshoumaru laughed at his expression and left. After he left, Inuyasha gave a pained cry that arrived at Sesshoumaru's ears. He smiled satisfied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On _**" THE DEMON'S PRIDE" **_, without Sesshoumaru knowing that they were alive, Kagome explained everybody the plan to enter her house. She decided to enter through the secret way, under her house.

-"So you understand how we're doing it?" Kagome asked, looking at the map of the town Okinawa.

-"Yes, it's pretty simple to pass through it, if you say that it is unprotected," said Miroku.

They got close to the cave but they heard a shot and one mast fell. A Marine ship was protecting the entrance.

-"Shit, they really don't want the Captain to be saved!" said Riku.

-"How could they found out this way?" Kagome said surprised.

-"Does it count now? We have to get rid of it! All men on deck and arm yourselves!" Miroku shouted. "We'll get the Captain outta there!"

The two ships came closer and a change of fires begun. Sango brought Kagome under deck.

-"You stay here, Kagome-chan, it's too dangerous! If something bad happens to you, then it's worthless to save the Captain."

-"Okay, Sango-chan, be careful"

-"I will be, Kagome-chan."

The two girls hugged themselves and Sango left. Kagome began to hear the war that was up deck. She felt like the time she was kidnapped. She held Shippou tight as the noise continued.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was already at Duke Higurashi's house. He found him walking back and forth, waiting for Sesshoumaru, knowing about his arrival. Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

-"Duke Higurashi!"

-"Sesshoumaru, you're finally here! Please, tell me the news about my daughter!"

his voice was full of anxiety and worry. Sesshoumaru begun:

-"Well, we have two news: we've captured Silver Hanyou."

-"Well done! He will pay for his injustices. He will be hanged with the others. And the second news?"

Sesshoumaru masked a sad face.

-"Duke Higurashi, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to say that Lady Kagome has passed to the other world."

The duke froze.

-"Wha…what do you mean by that!" he yelled.

-"What I meant to say is that Silver Hanyou killed her. It was too late when we arrived. The jaguars already jumped on her and killed her. I think that it had past several days since she was killed because we found nothing, just these…" He showed the duke her ring and the piece of dress stained with blood.

The duke held the blooded piece of cloth with wide eyes. They began to fill with tears, before he went angry and asked:

-"Where is Hanyou?"

-"He's in the belly of my ship. He will be brought to the jail. You can come if you want."

The duke didn't say anything. He followed Sesshoumaru to the jail. There, in the deepest cell, Inuyasha was standing hanged by his hands, his mind darkened by pain, tears still falling on his cheeks. Sesshoumaru opened the cell's door. He smirked at his stage. The duke came in and was disgusted by the image of the one who killed his daughter. He came in front of him and smacked him.

-"You bastard!!"

Inuyasha said nothing. He remained the same. The duke hit him with his. Inuyasha remained motionless, blood dripping from his mouth.

-"You animal!!"

The same thing. Sesshoumaru just watched the show. The duke ordered:

-"Bring him to the torture room!"

Two men came and took him in the torture room, Inuyasha laying still.

-_'What if they torture me?' _Inuyasha thought. _'If Kagome's dead, then I have no purpose to live. At least, I will meet her in the Afterlife.'_

Inuyasha was brought to the torture room and chained to a pole. Jakken came and ripped the clothes off him. The duke removed his tail-coat and rolled up his sleeves. Then he took a whip and begat to hit Inuyasha with it. Inuyasha yelled with every painful whip. After 20 hits, the sweat was flowing from the duke's face. Inuyasha's back was red from the whips, in some places wounds appearing. The duke came in his face.

-"This torture is nothing compared with what you did to my daughter!"

Inuyasha didn't look at him. The duke' anger growed and he took a battle whip. It had numerous iron spikes on his whips. Even Sesshoumaru remained speechless at what the duke had chosen. The duke came in Inuyasha's face.

-"Feel more!"

He began to hit him again. Inuyasha's blooded screams could be heard through the entire house. Sesshoumaru had never seen the duke so angry. He hit him without ending. The floor around Inuyasha was stained with blood. Even the duke's white shirt was now stained. The whip's spikes jabbed in Inuyasha's skin and the duke pulled forcefully, making Inuyasha scream in pain, and then collapsing from the loss of blood. After they eliberated him, he was trown on the ground. Panting, the duke came and hit him on his chest saying:

-"This is for killing my daughter! You deserved worse! But you will get it!" Then to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, ready the men for execution! This dog will be dead by sunrise!"

Sesshoumaru smiled.

-"Right away, Mr. Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru left to announce the execution as the duke entered to announce the duchess about Kagome's death. On his way to the jail, Sesshoumaru thought:

_-'Finally, I got rid of all the ones who could prevent me from reaching absolute power!' _


	10. Chapter 10

At Kagome, the battle ended victoriously, the enemy ship being sunken. Kagome came up deck to be with the others. She looked to the cave that will bring her to her home and to the salvation of Inuyasha.

_-'Inuyasha, please don't let them kill you before I come and save you. I couldn't live without you,'_ she thought.

Sango came beside her friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

-"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, everything will be okay and we will save the Captain."

Kagome looked at her.

-"I hope you're right."

"_**THE DEMON'S PRIDE"**_ entered the cave and docked. All armed themselves and prepared for the battle that will be. Miroku came beside Sango.

-"Maybe it's better for you to stay here with Shippou and Kagome-sama. It's too dangerous."

-"No way!" she objected. " I won't let the Captain in danger! He helped me very much, he even saved me once! I won't let him!"

Miroku looked at her and his face softened.

-"Okay, Sango. If you are so determined, then so be it. But I think that Kagome-sama should stay. I don't wish to imagine what the Captain will do to me if something happens to her."

-"No way! I'm also coming!"

Kagome came out of the quarters wearing a white shirt tucked up in a pair of black pants which were tighten with a belt, and a pair of leather boots, which were tightly settled.

-"Kagome-chan, you won't…"

-"I'll come too. I won't leave Inuyasha," she said as she tucked Tetsusaiga at her side, and went down off deck.

-"Let's go," said Sango. "We mustn't leave her alone with all those horrible people."

Miroku nodded and the two with all of the rest of the crew came down of the ship, and followed Kagome. This way was a kind of escaping one in case of dander. They successfully reached at the secret door in Kagome's room. She slowly opened. Nobody was in her room, just…her mother, who was crying on her bed, holding her favorite toy and a piece of her dress which was stained with blood.

-"Kagome, my dear Kagome! How? How could this be possible? That the Silver Hanyou to kidnap you, to work you and to throw you to the jaguars?! And this journey should have be your birthday present, not your journey to your death! At least you can now rest in peace, not to be tortured by that pirate. At least he will receive what he deserves."

Kagome couldn't believe it. To hear her mother say such things. And what did she say? That she was killed by jaguars? Surely Sesshoumaru lied to them! And now Inuyasha was in great danger! She came out, startling her mother.

-"Mother!" Kagome said happily, tears coming out of her eyes.

It took her mother a few moments to realize that her daughter was in front of her. She thought that it was just a ghost. But when Kagome ran to her and hugged her, she realized that she was real and returned the hug.

-"Kagome, my girl, you're alive!" her mother said in tears. "But how?"

Kagome responded:

-"I'm also happy to see you, mother! But I must tell you that everything that Sesshoumaru told you was a lie!"

-"You weren't worked to death?"

-"I was…but at the beginning. But now I…"

-"Kagome-sama we've got to leave," said Miroku coming out the trap-door. "We musn't be late!"

Kagome's mother got scared.

-"Who are you and how do you know my daughter?!"

-"Don't worry, mother. He's with me and he is a good friend!"

-"But he's one of the pirates! I will call the guards!"

Without second thoughts, Miroku ran and covered her mouth.

-"I'm sorry for this, but we've got to save the Captain, that's all. And if you behave nicely, we won't do anything because you are Kagome's mother of whom we are much attached. And the Captain is the most of it."

Kagome's mother remained with huge eyes and looked at Kagome, trying to find answers. Kagome nodded.

-"Yes, mother, it's true. And I wish to say that I feel the same about him."

Miroku, who had watched Kagome all this time, turned to her mother.

-"Okay now, Mrs. Higurashi, I will uncover your mouth, but don't shout, okay?"

Kagome's mother nodded and Miroku uncovered her mouth. She breathed deeply then turned to Kagome and asked her:

-"It's true, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head, not looking her in the eyes.

-"Yes, mother. Even at first the Captain was bad to me, at time passes, he began to have feelings for me, and me also for him. He's a good person if you manage to know him. He had a hard life and he needs someone beside him. He needs me, mother! I'm the happiest person alongside him, not Sesshoumaru! He's just a bastard who wants to kill Inu…I mean, the Captain! He just wants power and fortune! He doesn't care how he gets them!"

Her mother looked at her puzzled.

-"Kagome, you know his name?"

Kagome fidget herself but said:

-"Yes, mother, I do. He told me in the night when he confessed his true feelings. In that night, he also kissed me."

Her mother gasped. Kagome gained courage and said:

-"I don't know what you think about him, but I love him, mother! I love him with all my heart and he also loves me! We also want to get married!"

**-"What?!"** her mother shouted.

Kagome showed her mother the diamond ring on her finger. It was shining in the light of the lamp that was on the table. Kagome's mother took her hands to her mouth. Kagome expected that she would do something. To yell, to cry, to slap her, anything. But her mother didn't do anything but hugged her, tears of joy in her eye. Kagome needed a couple of moments to understand what was happening, but when she did, she returned the hug.

-"My little Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" then she looked her in the eyes. "If you love him so much, I won't sty in your way."

Kagome throwed herself on her. Miroku and Sango watched the scene happily.

-"Thank you, mother! You're the best!"

Then, her mother remembered something important.

-"Kagome, hurry! Your father said something about an execution before sunrise!"

-"What did you say?!" Kagome asked terrified.

Miroku exclaimed:

-"The Captain is in danger!"

Kagome ran from her mother's arms straight through the door, being followed by the others.

-"I'm so sorry, Kagome," her mother whispered.

As she ran, Kagome thought:

_-'Inuyasha, please, wait for me! I'm coming!'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the court of the fort, the preparations for Inuyasha's execution were over. He was going to be shot. Inuyasha was wearing a white, buttoned blouse that had been stained with blood because of his wounds, and a pair of black pants. He was chained fixed by a pole on the wall. His vision was blurred because of blood loss. He was worried, he was scared, but the idea of death was reassuring. Now that he had lost Kagome, he had nothing to live for. The idea to meet her in the Afterlife was reassuring. Kagome's father, Sesshoumaru and Vurumugum were all present. 7 musket armed men were in front of him. A priest began to say Inuyasha's last rights.

Meanwhile, Kagome reached the fort. They immediately attacked the guardians. Reinforcements arrived. The police captain arrived at Sesshoumaru and whispered to his ear:

-"We have guests. I think that they are Hanyou's friends."

-"What?! They've should have been dead! But no matter. They're too late! You take care that none of them will interrupt the execution!"

-"As you wish, Sir."

The captain saluted and left. Sesshoumaru thought:

_-'How could this be? I saw them dieing! I think it's better that I leave with the money. But first, to watch my brother's death.'_

Outside the fort, it was a battle between life and death. Miroku succeeded to bring down a horse and take it, and now, he was battling on him. Sango fought with her huge boomerang, bringing down groups of men. A group came in front of Kirara. She ruffled her hair, transformed and growled, sending them with the tail between their feet. Riku and Hikaru were protecting Kagome. They managed to enter the fort. They arrived in a balcony. Kagome watched how her love was tight and 7 men readied their muskets to shoot him.

-"Inuyasha!" she yelled, but no one heard her.

-"Don't worry, Kagome-sama, we will get there and…Kagome-sama!"

Riku couldn't finish the sentence because Kagome ran from him, went down the stairs, in the court of the fort. The priest finished what he had to do and passed from the "target". The chief of the guards yelled:

-"Ready…Aim…"

-"Hold the fire!"

Kagome came flying in front of Inuyasha and remained in front of him with her arms stretched. They all gasped. Kagome's father slowly rose from his chair, not believing that that person was his daughter. And she was alive! He wanted to run to her and hug her, but froze when he herds her saying:

-"Do not shoot! You can't kill him!"

Inuyasha was still focusing his vision on the person in front of him, but when he heard her voice, his vision cleared.

-"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome turned to him and hugged him. Inuyasha needed some time to realize that he wasn't dreaming, but when she kissed him, he realized that he wasn't. Those soft lips and sweet like they only can be lightly touched theirs. After a couple of seconds, Kagome broke the kiss when she heard her father:

-"Kagome! What do you think you're doing?!"

Kagome turned at him and yelled:

-"I won't let you kill him, father! Nobody will stand between us!"

Her father yelled:

-"Kagome, this man must die! He kidnapped you and made you his slave, maybe kill you! Kagome, why do you wish that this man to live?"

Kagome replied:

-**"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!"**

Her father remained speechless. His own daughter, who had returned after all this time, was in love with the same man that had to be killed. With a destroyed voice he said:

-"Kagome? Listen at what you are saying! You love him?! You should have say that to the man you want to marry!"

-"I know, father, and I know what I'm saying. I love the Captain and if you wish to kill him, I will follow him in death!"

Kagome heard her father and Inuyasha say:

-"What?!"

Inuyasha whispered:

-"Kagome…"

She turned to him and throwed herself on him.

-"Inuyasha, when they've captured you, I thought that I won't see you again! The pain was unbearable! I do not want to feel like that again!"

Inuyasha watched her with pity.

-"Neither do I want to feel like when I found out that you were dead. I shouldn't believe that Sesshoumaru!"

-"If it wasn't for your necklace, we've be dead by now."

-"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

-"After they took you, Vurumugum put a shield around us not to let us escape. But that shield had also the purpose to eliminate us. We've had died asphyxiated if your necklace wouldn't had saved us."

Sesshoumaru herd the entire discussion and yelled, pointing to Kagome:

-"Take her from there!"

Kagome was taken from Inuyasha's face by some men.

-"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

-"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, tears coming from her eyes.

He struggled, trying to break free from the ropes, but without his demonic powers and the fact that he was weaken by the loss of blood, it was impossible. After Kagome was brought behind the shooting range, it was in slow-motion as the guard captain yelled:

-"Fire!"

with tears in her eyes, Kagome yelled:

**-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

She watched helpless how her love was shot 7 times, then fell on his knees. His vision got blurry.

-"Kagome…" he whispered, and then Kagome froze as he fell on one side.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome struggled out the soldier's grip and ran towards Inuyasha. In that moment the others arrived and saw the horrible image. When Sango saw Inuyasha, she buried her head in Miroku's chest. Neither did he believe that they got there too late. A long silence covered the rest of the crew who remained alive after the fight. They watched motionless how Kagome ran to Inuyasha's body.

-**"Inuyasha!"** she screamed from the top of her lungs, her scream waking everyone from their state. They ran to him, Kagome in front of them. She slowed down as she approached him, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes were still open, but one look at his wound and anyone can see that his death is certain.

Sesshoumaru rose satisfied and left with Vurumugum, without anyone to observe them.

-"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, chocking.

Kagome reaches down and grasps Inuyasha's hand. His glassy eyes clear a bit as he attempts to look up at her. Kagome makes it easier for him by moving closer, still gripping his hand tightly in both of hers. He watches as silver tears roll off her cheeks and onto his chest. She's trying not to sob.

-"…Ka…Kagome…?" Inuyasha slowly says, his voice being hoarse at first. He forces some strength into it. "…Please…don't cry…I will be okay…I'm Silver Hanyou…the most dreadful pirate on the 7 seas…"

As he says this, he reaches his hand up to caress her cheek with his thumb, wiping away tears, only to have them replaced by others, in an endless salty flood. She cups his hand to her cheek desperately as he tries to flash her his usual confident smirk. That's too much for her, seeing him smile for the last time...she collapses on him, burying her face in his neck and shoulder, snaking her arms around his neck, gently cradling his head. She sobs quietly into his shoulder as a slightly distressed look crosses Inuyasha's face. He doesn't want her to cry. He tries to get her attention...

-"…Kagome…?" he says slowly. "…Don't cry. At least…you are safe…"

Kagome watched him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to hear him talk like that. She approached and gave him a kiss in which she put her entire love.

-"I love you, Inuyasha," she said between sobs.

Smiling, he traces her beautiful face in the fading stars as he draws his last breath...and he remembers he has to tell her...

-"…Kagome…" he weakly says.

She raises her head to give him her full attention, nodding slightly, and swallowing hard. Her eyes are wide in dread of the approaching moment. We can't see Inuyasha's violet orbs; they're clenched shut in concentration, his voice fading...

-"…Kagome…I…love…"

The sound dies in his throat, and he can only helplessly mouth the last word. "You." Kagome watches in denial as he seems to fall into a deep relaxed sleep, the tension in every muscle leaving as she feels his arm slip lifelessly on her back.

-"…No…"

She slightly shakes his warm body, her voice rising steadily in panic.

-"...no Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Wake up! Please! Inuyasha!"

In the back, the others watched as she again throwed herself on the body that was Inuyasha. Realising he's dead, Sango allows Miroku to pull her head onto his shoulder and wrap his arms around her. Miroku squeezes her tightly, but gently, not wanting to realize that his best friend is dead. Aside, Shippou cries in Hikaru's shirt as Kirara nuzzles in Riku's legs, meowly mourning.

-"Inuyasha! **INUYASHA!**" Kagome shouts with pain in her voice.

It hurted her father's heart to see her in such pain. Even if he wasn't one of mind with their love, something made him sorry. He came beside her and kneeled.

-"He would have been killed sooner or later. He was a killer. He killed numerous men, woman and children. Did you really whished to be with someone like him?"

-"You never knew him!"

Her father was surprised of the hate of her voice. She looked at him. The duke saw the pain in her eyes as she hugged his head, still protecting him, even in death. He dared:

-"Kagome, but…"

-"No "but"! You never knew him! I stood aside him and I met all his sides, good and bad, and I realized what kind of man he is! He maybe isn't a man without sins, but who is? It's true that he had made all those injustices, but he made them because of the pain in his heart! And for his pain I was his medicine! Inuyasha is not a monster! The true monster in Sesshoumaru, the one to whom you want me to marry! I saw his true face when he tried to kill me!"

Her father didn't know what to say.

-"Kagome, I…"

-"Please, just leave me alone."

Her father didn't object and left. Kagome remained next to Inuyasha's lifeless body. The others still kept the distance. The tears still ran on her face. She still couldn't believe that Inuyasha was gone. He was in a similar situation when he fought that demonic snake, but then, Myouga saved him. Now, nobody could save him! Kagome got closer and kissed his lips that begun to get cold.

-"I-Inuyasha, if there could b-be a method to br-bring you back to life, I wo-would give my life to see you a-alive! I c-can't live without you! You are all that is for me! Without you, I wou-wouldn't have found real happiness!" Getting closer, "Inuyasha, even if you can't hear me…I love you."

As she came closer to kiss him for the last time, the necklace's jewel began to glow. A glow more powerful that the one that saved them from Vurumugum's spell. The crew watched surprised.

-"What's this?" asked Kaoru.

-"It's like when Kagome-sama saved us…but warmer," said Hikaru.

-"Hey! My arm is healed!" said Riku.

-"Awa! Healed?!" Miroku says surprised. "Then…it's possible that…"

As his unasked question sinks in, all eyes cautiously shift their gaze to Kagome... and a hanyou Inuyasha!

Oblivious to the change, Kagome cries. Sobbing quietly, she clutches the fabric of Inuyasha's coat in her hands and hangs her head over his shoulder. His silver hair is splayed out like snow below his neck and shoulders, and his rough features can be clearly seen in the approaching dawn. Almost too quick to be noticed, a sudden pulse runs through his body.

Kagome reacts slowly to the small amount of movement. Dreamily, she allows her eyes fall half open. She imagined that movement, it was not real…wishfully thinking.

-"…Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered hopeless.

She closed her eyes again until a second pulse causes them to jolt open wide. A slight intake of breath tickles her ear. She jerks her head up.

-"Inuyasha!" she whispers.

Suddenly she feels her body rise, ever so slightly, as the chest she's been lying on expands with air. At the same time, Inuyasha takes in a deep breath, coughs slightly, and stirs his head, curses a-muttering.

-"cough...what the...cough, cough...fuck... ... groan"

Kagome's face is hungry, starved for something, some proof. Eager to get it, she renews her grip in his clothing and shakes him gently, her voice pleading, begging.

-"…Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Please…"

Amber eyes shoot open, they way eyes do when waking from a nightmare you won't remember having. Inuyasha blinks for a moment, totally confused, before they become focused on the face before him. He blinks again...

-"…Ka…Kagome?" he says confuse.

The second his eyes lock on hers, a choked cry escapes her throat. She can't breathe, scream, cry, talk, or even smile wide enough to contain her joy. Inuyasha smiles and hugged her tightly, not letting go, as is he wouldn't like to loose her again. After a couple of moments, Kagome gets up to look him in the eyes.

-"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so happy! Then, "How?"

-"Kikyou said that the necklace can revive a single person, if there is a right combination of emotions. Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, and he caressed her face. The others came to welcome their captain returned from death. Shippou jumped on his shoulder and hugged him.

-" Captain! You moron! I thought we've lost you!"

Inuyasha took him off and crushed him on the ground.

-"Get offa' me! You're a pain in my side!"

Inuyasha got up to salute the others of the crew, from which he heard what happened in his absence. Kagome came with Tetsusaiga in her hands.

-"I think this belongs to you."

Inuyasha turned and took the sword.

-"Thanks, Kagome that you took care of her. I knew that it was in good hands."

Kagome blushed until Inuyasha had a passionate look, and took her in a tight embrace.

-"And thanks for always being with me," he said at her ear, before he tenderly kissed her. After he stopped the kiss, he said:

-"Now to find that bastard!"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but i had to cut a long chapter into two, to keep some mystery about Inuyasha's state...;P. Sorry for keeping you waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Vurumugum managed to sneak themselves in the Higurashi treasure room. She was 100m underground. There was deposited all of the Higurashi's gold. Sesshoumaru's eyes begun to shine like the gold coins. They wished to steal it and leave before anyone realized, but before he could touch a bag of money, Sesshoumaru heard a voice that he hoped that he wouldn't hear it again:

-"Stop right there you two-timed, good for nothing, money-hungry bastard!"

Sesshoumaru turned quickly to see Inuyasha, Kagome and his crew. Sesshoumaru growled:

-"Damn brother! You don't want to die!" But thought, '_How could this be possible? Vurumugum had stolen his demonic powers with the mirror!'_

Inuyasha prepared Tetsusaiga.

-"Keh! I won't die so easily until I see you dead! And this time, I will finish this fight once and for all!"

-"You read my thoughts, brother," said Sesshoumaru before he attacked Inuyasha.

-"We're coming Captain!" shouted Riku, but was stopped by Vurumugum, who appeared in front of him.

-"You won't interfere in Sesshoumaru-sama's way! If you wish to fight, you have an opponent right here! _**Fire ball!!**_**"**

Riku was hit by the fire ball.

-"Riku!" shouted Inuyasha seeing that.

-"You're fighting with me!" said Sesshoumaru, attacking him with his poisonous claws. He managed to wound his shoulder.

-"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.

-"Stay back, Kagome! I will take care of this bastard! _**KAZE no KIZU!**_"

Sesshoumaru defended himself with Tokijin. He managed with difficulty to break the blast of light and heat, then he fell on one knee.

-"Hmph…It seems you learned to use Tetsusaiga well, but this won't be a obstacle to stop me!" he said as he transformed in his full demonic form, a dog, 50m from his withers.

-**"**_**Let's see if you manage to fight me now!"**_ he barked as he lunged for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped to the side, dodging the poisoned bite. Sesshoumaru didn't give up, he hitting with amazing speed, with his poisonous claws. Inuyasha barely could defend himself. Sesshoumaru chased him through the entire treasure room. The last time, Sesshoumaru bitted the ground.

-"Keh! You've got to work on your target," Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshoumaru turned growling, his poisonous slaver dripping from his mouth. These fell on the gold underneath, and he began to melt, eliberating a poisonous vapor. Sesshoumaru looked hungrily at Inuyasha.

-_'Damn! Poisonous vapor!' _thought Inuyasha before turning to the others, "Everybody get out! It's not safe!"

Kagome, who shot an arrow towards Vurumugum, asked:

-"What do you propose to do?"

-"Climb up! Get out!"

Kagome said nothing. Everyone climbed the stairs but, close to the exit, they met Jakken. He started to threaten them with his two-headed staff.

-"You won't lave this place alive!"

Miroku got annoyed and came and hit him with his mace, leaving him unconscious. At Inuyasha, the fight continued, but it was getting harder and harder because of the toxic vapors. Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha that went in the nearby wall. Inuyasha lifted himself heavily.

-"Dammit! The air is starting to get too toxic even for me! I got to get out!"

He jumped to the platform of the exit. He managed to exit the toxic vapors. His vision began to get blurry because of the poison in his bloodstream. He managed to grab the platform.

-"Dammit! My body is starting to numb!"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru came from behind him and grabbed him in his fangs, and dragged him back in the toxin. Down there, he began to crush him. Inuyasha was struggling in his grip.

-"Even a wooden-toothed mosquito bites harder than you!" he said before he jabbed tetsusaisa in Sesshoumaru's eye. Sesshoumaru shook his head in pain, rolled over and exited through the roof. Inuyasha was freed from his grip and Kagome came to him.

-"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

-"Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't think that Sesshoumaru will forgive me any time soon for destroying his beautiful face."

Sesshoumaru returned to his humanoid form.

-"Damn you, Inuyasha! You will pay with your life!" Sesshoumaru said as he held his hand on his bleeding eye.

Inuyasha turned to defensive stance. Kagome went behind him, and the others joined them. Sesshoumaru began to laugh.

-"Well, Inuyasha, what good friends you have! You wouldn't like that one of them to die, would you?"

-"You won't touch a single hair of them!"

Sesshoumaru smirked malefic.

-"But who says that I'm going to do it? Vurumugum, you know what to do! He's all yours!"

Suddenly, Vurumugum appeared in front of him, throwing the others with a force field. A shield appeared around them and all went black. Inuyasha ran to him, prepared to slice him, but Vurumugum hit him with a force field that made him loose his sword, and froze him.

-"What did you want to do, Inuyasha? Cut me with your sword? Don't make me laugh."

Inuyasha growled. Vurumugum came to his face.

-"How I waited for this moment, Silver Hanyou. To see how you kill your own friends, and then suffer, like I did after the loss of my brother!"

Inuyasha smirked.

-"You've got to be eyed on him. I didn't know that the Wind Scar was rushing towards him."

Vurumugum electrocuted him with a Lightning.

-"You bastard! How dare you make fun of my brother's death! You will feel the same pain as I did when you will kill your friends with your hand!"

-"As if I will do that!" Inuyasha yelled as he managed to break free from the spell for a second before he was hexed again.

-"Inuyasha, tell me, it is true that you wanted to be full youkai? To be stronger?"

Kagome froze. He wanted to be that killing machine?

-"I thought that I could accomplish that wish of yours," he holds the mirror. "Look in the mirror, Inuyasha. The dark soul that lives inside you and wishes to get out."

Truly, in the mirror, the dark side of Inuyasha could be seen, struggling to get out.

-"What are you talking about?!" asked Inuyasha.

-"This is the true form you wish, isn't it? I will grant you that wish." Then he begun a spell, _„Ombojishita godahayami omayasatoban boghearu…"_

Suddenly, a powerful pulse went trough Inuyasha when his demonic image pulsed. Strong heart bears began to hear themselves. Inuyasha began to lose control. The transformation began.

-"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome behind the force field.

Vurumugum dispelled the force field, knowing that they couldn't do anything against Inuyasha's transformation. He said:

-"The night is the domain over I rule. The darkness is the power I wish. Free your side that you see in the mirror!"

The transformation advanced, Inuyasha starting to struggle.

-"Captain!" yelled Sango.

-"He's beginning to transform into a demon!" said Shippou.

-"But it's different this time," said Miroku, everyone's eyes turning to him.

-"No! You mustn't transform!" Kagome shouted running to him, but Vurumugum trapped her in some veins that made any of her moves impossible.

-"Kagome-sama!" everyone shouted.

Shippou ran to her.

-"Don't worry, Kagome! I will get you outta here!" But before he could touch her, an electric current unable him to touch her.

Inuyasha started to loose more of his human side, becoming closer to a demon. The mirror image was changing too.

-"Look," said Sango. "The Captain from the mirror is starting to change into a hanyou."

-"This is your true nature," laughed Vurumugum. "Become a true youkai as you always whished! Seal you human blood in this mirror for eternity!"

Kagome gasped.

-"What did he want to say with that?" asked Riku.

-"It means that he would never turn back to a hanyou if he transforms into a true youkai," Miroku responded.

-"What?!" said Shippou.

-"But the Captain could stop the transformation," said Sango.

-"This is the world from the mirror," Miroku continued. "It is possible that the darkness in Inuyasha's heart to be much powerful here."

-"So you mean to say that he's just a violent monster?" asked Hikaru.

-"Indeed," said Miroku.

Sango lifted her giant boomerang.

-"Then, if I break that mirror, it will stop!"

But before she could throw it, Vurumugum throwed the same kind of veins that trapped Kagome, and trapped her too. Kirara tried to free her, biting them, but she also was caught by them.

Miroku got up and ran in Inuyasha's face and grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to wake him from his state.

-"Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself!" he shouted. "You really wish to sell your soul to Vurumugum and forget about us?!"

Everything was in vain, Inuyasha sliced Miroku across the chest. Miroku fell, holding his wounded chest.

-"That's how it should be," said Vurumugum. "You will have absolute freedom when you will free the power of darkness."

Miroku shouted to Kagome:

-"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha still hesitates, but we can't do anything. Only you can stop him."

Kagome looked to Vurumugum. She looked in his mirror and saw that Inuyasha's image was now a human. Inuyasha yelled wildly as he lost more and more of his human side.

-"Inuyasha, no!" yelled Kagome. **"NO!"**

Then the necklace received from Inuyasha started to glow.

_-'The necklace…That's it! With him I could rescue Inuyasha! The necklace always had saved us!'_

She yelled to Shippou:

-"Shippou-chan! Do you think that you could get the necklace off my neck?"

-"I will try."

Shippou climbed on her and took the necklace from her neck.

-"Now throw it to me!"

Shippou throwed the necklace and he dissipated the spell. Kagome broke the veins and freed herself. She ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him.

-"Inuyasha! Stop!" she said. "Please! Don't transform!"

But she saw that Inuyasha wasn't coming back to normal, his transformation becoming complete, his eyes being of the color of fire and ice.

-"Inuyasha…"she whispered.

-"Anything you do, it's futile," said Vurumugum. "What is left of his human heart is totally sealed in this mirror. He will never return to his hanyou form."

In the mirror was Inuyasha's human form, showing that Vurumugum was telling the truth.

-"Kagome! Get away from him! He's going to kill you!" Shippou cried.

Kagome renewed the embrace and yelled:

-"I like you as a hanyou, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was struggling more and more in her arms, his mind being controlled by Vurumugum. Suddenly, Kagome appeared in his mind.

_-"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!"_

Inuyasha lunged to slash Kagome with his claws, but before he could reach her, she said:

-"I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha."

He stopped in his tracks.

-"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" asked Vurumugum. "Why are you hesitating?_ Ombojishita godahayami…_ "

Inuyasha yelled, Vurumugum taking control again of his body. He jabbed his claws in Kagome's arms, making her wince. She looked at him.

-_'How will I make him stop?'_

She looked at Inuyasha who was loosing control of himself. Her eyes filled with tears. Se began to approach him until she kissed him on his cheek. Vurumugum ordered:

-"Now, free the beast that lies inside you and bring me that girl's body!"

As she kissed him, Kagome thought:

_-'Inuyasha…you want for us to be together, won't you?"_

Then, Inuyasha's eyes cleared and returned to their original color. The strikes on his cheeks disappeared. He draws out his claws from Kagome's arms, and they returned to their original size. The picture from the mirror closed her eyes, and the mirror broke.

-"What's happening? How is this possible?" said Vurumugum.

Inuyasha's fangs reduced and he saw Kagome.

-'_Kagome…'_ he thought before kissing her. After they broke the kiss, they looked each other in the eyes and Kagome asked:

-"Inuyasha, are you alright now?"

-"Kagome!" He said as he embraced her tightly, as if he wanted to forgive him. Then he said, "Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I did! Please forgive me!"

Kagome backed a little and put a finger on his mouth.

-"You don't have to. I forgive you for everything."

Inuyasha smiled and Shippou came and gave him Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha readied her. He turned her to Vurumugum.

-"Time to see your brother, you bastard! Go to hell, where's your place!"

Vurumugum started a spell.

-"Not if I resist!"

He began to say the magic words, as a giant ball of energy appeared in his hands, and increasing. Inuyasha turned to defense. Vurumugum throwed it.

-"I will kill you all! _**Dragon Slave!"**_

The giant ball of energy was getting closer. Inuyasha just smirked. Vurumugum watched him puzzled.

-"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Laughing in front of death?"

-"No. I was waiting for you to do that, you idiot!" said Inuyasha. _**"Bakuryuha!!"**_

Vurumugum watched with horror how his attack was combined with the Wind Scar and returned towards him. Tornadoes of energy began to shred his body, he yelling in pain:

-"Damn you, Inuyashaaa…!" That was all he said before he was no more.

-"We've finished with him," aid Inuyasha lowering the sword.

Then, all began to tremble.

-"What's happening?" a frightened Shippou asked.

-"Vurumugum was destroyed and the energy that was supporting this world had disappeared!" said Miroku.

Outside, Sesshoumaru was waiting that the battle inside the dome to finish, and Vurumugum to come out with everyone's body. But he saw the dome disappearing and from the darkness, the shapes of Inuyasha and his friends beginning to appear.

-"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear brother," said Inuyasha to a stupefied Sesshoumaru.

* * *

That's it. Inuyasha is alive, and now, the battle with Sesshoumaru begins. Who will be the one that will win? You choose...

Pretty please review.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

-„Sorry for keeping you waiting," said Inuyasha to a surprised Sesshoumaru. "Looks like Vurumugum made a permanent visit to his brother."

Sesshoumaru began to growl. He wanted to run, knowing that his brother had killed the most powerful wizard that he knew, but he wasn't such a person. He will defeat his brother! Because of the commotion, Kagome's father came outside. He was surprised to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting.

-"Sesshoumaru, what is happening here?" he asked.

-"Father!" yelled Kagome. "Get out of here!"

But before he could make a step, Sesshoumaru, with unbelievable speed, came to him and grabbed him, with his claws at his neck. Sesshoumaru laughed.

-"Now, what are you going to do?"

-"Sesshoumaru!" the duke shouted. "What is the meaning of this?!"

-"Shut it, you grayhead!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "You are my ticket for freedom." Then to the others, "One false step, or follow me, and I will kill him!"

-"You bastard," growled Inuyasha. "If you'll hurt him…!"

-"I would think twice before coming closer, Inuyasha. You wouldn't want that Kagome to remain without a father, would you?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was crying, begging Sesshoumaru to free her father.

-"Sesshoumaru, please don't hurt my father! I will do anything, just free him!" she begged.

Sesshoumaru scratched his chin in thought. After a few moments he said:

-"Okay, Kagome, I will free the man with a condition. Or two."

-"What are those?"

-"To kill Inuyasha and bring me Tetsusaiga."

A lightning went through Kagome. To kill Inuyasha? Surely her father was selfish and was thinking only for the benefits of the family, but he was her father. But to kill the one she loved?

-"I can't do that!" Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes. "I can't kill the one I love!"

Sesshoumaru closed even more the claws to her father's neck.

-"Then, it seems that your father should accommodate with the Afterlife. What daughter he has! She doesn't even care about her father; instead she cares about her happiness. She wants that that pirate to live instead of her father! Too bad. Say farewell to your father!"

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles.

-"Sesshoumaru, stop!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't kill him!"

-"What is it, little brother? You want to save the one who tortured you and also killed you? Do you really care that much about him?"

-"Maybe he was the one who tortured and killed me, and maybe I absolutely hate him for that," said Inuyasha looking in the ground. "But I won't let you kill Kagome's father!"

-"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha started to run to Sesshoumaru, but he closed more the claws to her father's neck, activating the poison in them. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

-"If you wish that your father to live…kill Inuyasha!"

Kagome was in a big mess.

_-'What to do? If I don't kill Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru will kill my father! And if my father will be saved, I will loose Inuyasha! But I don't trust Sesshoumaru! He surely will kill my father, after I kill Inuyasha! Doushiou?'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the confusion in her eyes. He knew what to do.

-"Okay, Sesshoumaru," he said. "You win."

-"What? What do you want to say with that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him puzzled.

-"Kagome, I wish that your father to live. I can't let him die."

-"Inuyasha…but I can't kill you! I won't forgive myself if I do that!"

-"I'm sorry, Kagome, but that's the only way to save him."

-"No…I can't do it!" Kagome yelled holding her head.

Sesshoumaru began to loose his patience.

-"If you don't wish that his blood to stain the floor, I would advise you to make up your mind faster!"

Miroku intervened:

-"Sesshoumaru, let Kagome's father go! Take us in exchange."

-"Miroku, what's in your head!" Inuyasha yelled irritated.

-"Inuyasha, we don't whish that you or Kagome-sama to suffer. It's the best choice."

-"Shut it!" yelled Inuyasha. "I won't let anyone to die today!"

Inuyasha ran with an unbelievable speed to Sesshoumaru that didn't even notice him. With one swing of the sword, he cut Sesshoumaru's left arm. The duke ran from him and into Kagome's arms.

-"Father!"

-"Kagome, my girl!"

Sesshoumaru yelled in agony as he held his wounded arm.

-"Inuyasha, you bastard! Don't think that you will get away with it!"

-"Let's see how much you'll resist with that awful wound. You can't use that arm at full power anymore," said Inuyasha, running to him.

The two went in another fight. Mr. Higurashi took her daughter by the arm.

-"Come on, Kagome, let's get out of here!"

-"No, father, Inuyasha needs me!" she said as she jerked herself from her father and ran with the bow to the fighting two.

-"Kagome!" the duke called for her.

Kagome arrived with a few meters from the two. She nocked her last arrow in the bow and aimed to Sesshoumaru. When she had a perfect view of his heart, she yelled:

-"Sesshoumaru!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

-"Prepare to die, you monster!"

She shoots the arrow. She headed straight to Sesshoumaru's heart, but, before she could reach it, Sesshoumaru attacked with Tokijin.

-"Stupid wench!"

Inuyasha watched with horror how Sesshoumaru attacked with an energy wave coming from Tokijin. He tried to stop it, but it was too late. The energy wave hit Kagome, and threw her couple of meters away, in a puddle of her own blood.

-"Kagome-chan!" yelled Sango.

-"Kagome!" yelled Shippou.

-"Kagome-sama!" yelled Miroku and the others in the crew.

-"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha horrified.

Inuyasha yelled as he ran to his love. When he reaches her she was in a puddle of her blood. No…he wouldn't let die like Kikyou did! She mustn't die! He grabbed her head and made her look at him.

-"Kagome! Kagome, please, open your eyes!" he pleaded.

She opened her eyes for a moment.

-"Inuyasha…?" she weakly whispered, barely audible.

-"Kagome, hang on! Everything will be okay!" Inuyasha started to have tears in his eyes.

-"…Inuyasha…I'm…sorry…" she said, her voice trailing off, and disappearing, her body falling limp in Inuyasha's arms.

-"No…NO! Kagome! Please don't leave me!" Inuyasha pleaded, tears streaming on his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene. Then he grinned.

-"Oh, Inuyasha…you really cared for that stupid wench. You really are a weak hanyou! Only you could have such feelings for a mortal!"

Inuyasha's eyes were behind his bangs and he let out a menacing growl.

-"Her name is Kagome! **KA-GO-ME!!**" And she's not a wench!" he shouted as he ran to Sesshoumaru. And with one mighty swing, he managed to destroy Tokijin.

Sesshoumaru remained speechless, as he watched the remains of his sword.

-_'My sword! He destroyed Tokijin!'_

-"Inuyasha had destroyed Tokijin!" yelled all of the crew.

-"This will be your end! You will pay for this!" yelled Inuyasha as he swung, but in a moment, Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga, and managed to defend himself.

-"It won't end now, Inuyasha!"

-"It will end! It will be your last defense! It will be good for nothing because it's a sword that can't cut! After what you did, you don't deserve to die!"

He began to push Sesshoumaru with a unbelievable power to the earth's edge. He went to the edge of the cliff that headed into the sea. Sesshoumaru could see the sharp rocks in witch he could fall.

-"You won't win, Inuyasha! I won't let mere hanyou to beat me, a full youkai! You will be the one who will die!"

He managed to dodge to the side, enough to jab his wounded, poisonous arm in Inuyasha's back, his hand getting out on the other side. Inuyasha spitted blood as Sesshoumaru drew out his hand.

-"You jerk!" Inuyasha said as he covered his wound with his hand.

-"Looks like you can't beat me without you mere human wench beside you."

-"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

-"You really wanted to save her, but instead you couldn't protect her and she fell exactly like Kikyou. In your own hands. She could live, though, if she didn't attack me. But only until I kill you."

When Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru's words, immeasurable anger developed in his eyes. His eyes redden as he ran to Sesshoumaru with the speed of light. Sesshoumaru didn't have a chance to defend himself as Inuyasha stabbed him with Tetsusaiga

-…Impossible…" said Sesshoumaru spitting blood and then falling.

Inuyasha came to his face and watched him without pity.

-…How…how could a mere hanyou coughing blood…defeat me…?"

-"Because I had something to protect, unlike you…**But, thanks to you, I lost that something!**"

Inuyasha's voice roared at the last sentence. Sesshoumaru smirked.

-"…At least…I will have…a companion…on my way…to the Afterlife…"

With this, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, every power of his muscles disappearing. Inuyasha fell on his knees, holding his head.

_-'I did it. I have beaten my brother. But with what price? With Kagome's life? How can I enjoy myself if she isn't beside me? First Kikyou, now her! I couldn't protect any of them!' _inutyasha thought pained, tears beginning to stream on his cheeks. Miroku came to min and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

-"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama wanted to save you. She…"

-"And with what price?! With her life! I can't bring her back her to life! The necklace's powers to revive were used by her to revive me! I lost her forever, like I did with Kikyou! Now, I don't have a purpose to live!"

Miroku watched as Inuyasha went to Kagome's body and hugged it, tears in his eyes. He turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru's body. He saw Tenseiga.

-"Inuyasha, maybe there is another way to bring Kagome-sama to life!"

Inuyasha turned his head to Miroku.

-"What?!"

-"Tenseiga! With her you can bring Kagome-sama to life!"

Inuyasha turned and walked to Sesshoumaru's body. He kneeled beside him and picked up Tenseiga. He came close to Kagome who was on the ground. He concentrated and saw the Messengers of the Afterlife. He cut them with the sword. Then he took Kagome in his arms. Suddenly, a life pulse went through her which was felt by Inuyasha. Then his eyes went big as he saw Kagome's eyes open and smiling to him.

-"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he embraced her, his tears staining her shirt.

Kagome returned the embrace saying:

-"I'm sorry Inuyasha. For making you worry. I was a fool for intervening in your battle"

-"It doesn't matter now, as you are alive, my love," said Inuyasha capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. After they stopped, Kagome said:

-"Your mother salutes you."

Inuyasha embraced her again, as the sun was rising on another new day and on a new part of life.

But the events don't end here.

* * *

**Finally, the battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha has ended. And Inuyasha won! YUPPY! But, how it says in the end, it doesn't end here. There are still some obstacles in front of our friends(two I think). But if you want to know what they are, be with your eyes on the story. **

**So, this is it...for now. **

**Please review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed from the unpleasant events with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's wounds had totally healed, leaving no scratches. Inuyasha had said that he will burry Tenseiga along with Sesshoumaru's body. Even if he hated his brother, he couldn't let him unburied. Inuyasha couldn't return after the battle to Izayoi Island because, in the battle, _**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE" **_was seriously damaged. Plus, he must help the Higurashi family to repair their house, because he was also partially culpable for its destruction.

One day, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking on the beach in the front of Kagome's summer home, in which her family lived until the permanent home was repaired. It seemed tht the repair of Kagome's house was almost complete, but _**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE" **_was tottaly repaired and ready to leave.

-"Inuyasha," started Kagome, her voice being a little sad. "You will now leave, now that the ship is repaired?"

Inuyasha noticed the sadness in her voice. He tried to sooth her.

-"Yes, I will leave, but not without you, Kagome. I promised you that nothing will separate us and that you will come with me. We will marry and live happily ever after till the end of our lives."

-"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome. "You really want that I to come with you?"

Inuyasha held her hand and kissed her.

-"Of course, my Kagome. Nothing will separate us."

After he said that, Inuyasha closed the space between them, the two of them uniting in a kiss. This wasn't past by the duke. He watched disturbed at the lovely pair. Even if he was saved by him, he couldn't bear to see him with his daughter. To him he still was a wretched pirate.

-"It is innacceptable!" the duke objected. "Our Kagome doesn't deserve to stay with that pirate!"

-"But she loves him!" the ducess objected. "And he loves her! Why can't you be happy for her? For her choises! Plus, he saved you! What more do you want?"

-"But he's **A PIRATE**! She can't be happy with a pirate!"

The ducess went to the window and saw the happy couple.

-"And why do you think that? She looks pretty happy to me. I accept her choice."

-"It's your idea what you think about her choice." He headed to the door. _'But I will not accept such thing. I will assure that Kagome won't see him again'_ and he left out the door.

Night had fallen over Okinawa. Inuyasha cane out to enjoy the pleasant and cool night air. He thought at what will happen after he will leave Okinawa. He will return to the island, with Kagome by his side. And he will live happy with her. Suddenly, he heard something behind him that got his attention.

-"Who's there?" he asked.

-"At rest, Silver Hanyou," said the duke appearing from the darkness. "I came just to take a breath of fresh air…and to talk with you."

-"With me? What is that you want?"

-"I wanted to talk with you about Kagome. You really wish to take her with you?"

-"Yes. And even she wants that."

-"But are you sure that she will have everything she needs?"

-"Of, course. She will have all she needs."

-"I wasn't referring to that."

-"But about what?"

-"Will you make her happy? Will she be happy beside you? Or will you bring her pain and suffering?"

-"Well…"

-"I don't think so!" the duke raised his tone. "Do you really think that she will be happy beside a pirate who is searched to be captured on all seas?"

-"I will protect her with my life! I will not put her in danger!"

-"But if something like what happened with Vurumugum happens again? And you will loose control of your body again, and **kill** her?!"

Inuyasha twitched. He never thought that that could happen again.

-"Well I…"

-"Look, Silver Hanyou, it's better for her to stay here with the ones who really care about her, and to let her marry with one of the same social category. If you really love her, and want that she could be safe, let her stay here."

Inuyasha froze. Leave Kagome? The duke returned to his house but before he entered he said:

-"Think at what I said," and entered.

Inuyasha remained alone in the night. A cold wind started to blow. The duke's words were echoing in his mind and pierced through his heart. Somehow, he was right. If he transforms again in his demon form and he hurts, or even kills Kgome! He wouldn't want for that to happen. He wouldn't endure to see or smell her blood on his claws again. It would be too much for him. He already had hurt Kagome and the pain of knowing that had seeped in his veins. He held his head.

-"Doushite? What should I do? I can't give up Kagome but I din't want to hurt her again! If she comes with me, she could be in danger aside me!" After some time of thinking. "The duke's right. If she will come with me she will be in danger becaue of my demon side. I do not wish to hurt her again. She should stay here with the ones che cares for. Even if it hurts me…" He watched the immense ocean. "…I must give her up."

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Kagome was in her room with Sango, who was helping her to pack her things. Kagome was jumping happily in her room, her head being in the clouds.

-"Oh, Sango," she said as she placed a dress in one of her suitcases. "I can't believe it that after a couple of days I will leave with Inuyasha and be with him for the rest of my life! I'm sorry to leave my parents, but I still can't believe that my father didn't say anything when I told him that I will leave. I wonder if he's okay with this."

-"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, he had seen how happy you and the Captain are, so he must be happy for you. I think that the Captain made a good impression."

-"Inuyasha wouldn't let him die. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I killed him to save my father. I couldn't live without him eighter."

-"At least everything is alright now."

-"You're right, Sango-chan," said Kagome closing her suitcase. "Tommorow the leaving preparings will begin and it will my last day here. Tomorrow I will be spending the day saying good-by to my kith and kin. I'm sorry to leave, but Inuyasha isn't pretty appreciated here because of the rumours about him."

-"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," said Sango walking to the door. "Good night and sweet dreams."

-"It couldn't be more swetter than this. Godd night to you too," said Kagome to her friend before she went out of the room.

After sango left, Kagome fell on her bed. She started to think about the new life she will have aside Inuyasha. She smiled at the thought and fell to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Inuyasha's room, Miroku was on his bed with his eyes closed. Suddenly, Inuyasha came through the door, starteling him. Miroku saw Inuyasha's long face and knew that something is wrong with him.

-"Inuyasha, my friend, what's with this long face? Is something trouybeling you? Aren't you happy to be with Kagome-sama for the rest of your life?"

-"Of course I am! I'm the happiest man on Earth! But…"

-"But? What can be wrong with the fact that you will be with the one you love the most for the rest of your life?"

-"I wonder if she will be happy with me? Will she be safe? This worries me! After what happened with Sesshoumaru, or before that, when I lost control of my demon side! If I will transform again and hurt or even, kill her!"

Miroku looked at his friend with sympathy. He understood what he wanted to say.

-"But what do you want do do? You won't…Don't tell me that you will leave her here?!"

-"Trust me, Miroku, it is better this way. She will find someone else to care for her, to have a life without danger."

-"But Inuyasha, do you think that Kagome-sama will like this? Do you think that she will wish to stay?"

-"I know that she won't, so, we will leave this night, before sunrise. The others are already at the ship, making the last preparations. You must go and tell Sango. I will go and see if everything is ready. We will meet in two hours."

Inuyasha left the room, leaving Miroku alone. He began to think about Inuyasha. He knew he didn't like to leave Kagome, but what did make him to change his mind? Even he didn't liked what he did, he went to Sango. He arrived in front of her door and slightly knocked. Sango sleppely opened the door.

-"Miroku? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

Miroku entered her room withought saying anything and started to pack her things.

-"Miroku! What are you doing?!"

Miroku continued to pack her things and said:

-"We are leaving tonight. It's the Captain's order. We've got to leave in two hours, but we mustn't announce Kagome-sama."

-"What?! We're leaving tonight?! But what about Kagome-chan? The Captain said that he will take her too!"

-"The Captain is also very derutated. I don't think he wants to leave her but something has happened to him that he wants this."

-"And he wants to leave without saying her?"

-"It will be exteamly painful even without seing her. We've got to leave, so prepare yourself. We will meet on the ship."

-"Okay, but I'm still not aggreing with this."

-"Me neighter, Sango. Me neighter."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After two hours, the ship was ready for sail. The weares were on board and the crew complete. The sails were released and the winds of the west lead the ship out of the port. Sango came to the rail and watched how Okinawa was slowly disappearing.

_-'Good bye, Kagome-chan. I hope that we will see eachother again and I hope that you will find someone who cares for you. But, whatever the Captain says, I still think that you should stay with him.'_

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Inuyasha was watching Okinawa. He felt like his heart was ripping in two, slowly, like the ship was distancing from the port. He didn't want to leave her. She was the most important person for him. If it wasn't for her, he still was that pirate that was pillaging, killing, and losing his minds, transforming in that demon. Now, it's all over. He lost Kagome. But it was better this way. At least she would be safe. A tear came down his cheek as Okinawa disappeared from view.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

The next day morning, Kagome, instead of weaking fresh and prepared for a new and happy day, woke up preety awful. She couldn't close an eye all night. She felt awful all night. She didn't know what was with her. The day before, she felt better than always thinking that today she will leave with Inuyasha. She thought that it was something that she ate or from the excitement. She brushed the thought and went to breakfast. Her parents and her brother were waiting for her.

-"Good morning, my daughter," said the ducess. "Have you slept well?"

-"Not one bit, mother. I didn't close one eye. I felt ill."

-"I can see. You're a bit pale, but I think is because of the excitement. This will be the last day you will stay here, isn't it? You will be leaving with the Captain?"

-"Yes, mother. Like I said, he needs me. I'm the one who can sooth his pained heart. He had a hard life and I am the one at whom he seeks warmth."

Her father watches her with the edge of the eye. He knew what will happen.

-"So," began Kagome, biting from her bread. "Where's the Captain? He said that he will meet me at breakfast. He promised me to accompany me to say goodbye to my friends."

-"I don't know," the ducess answered. "We haven't seen him all day. I think that…"

-"He won't come anymore," the duke interrupted her.

Kagome chocked with the piece of bread. She swallowed some water and yelled to her father:

-"What are you saying?!"

-"What I want to say is that you won't see him again. He left last night. It seems he realized that he wasn't your type, so now, you will marry with the one I choose you: the count Houjo of Kyoto. He's a good man and he will take good care of you. He…"

He observed that Kagome disappeared. He turned towards the ducess.

-"Where did she go?"

-"I think she left with a broken heart. Tell me, you were the one who made him leave?"

-"He didn't deserve her! She needed someone better that that mere pirate! I'm her father, and I say that…"

He couldn't finish because the ducess slapped him.

-"I can't believe what kind of father you are for Kagome! Does she have 4 years for you to say what she must do? She's 16! Now she's old enough to choose what's better for her! But now she has a broken heart because of you! Again!"

The duchess left her husband alone in the dine room and went after her daughter.

Kagome ran with tears in her eyes to Inuyasha's room. She prayed that all her father said was a lie. Inuyasha couldn't have left her only if he had a good reason. She arrived in front of his door and knocked easily. Nothing. She tried again. The same answer. She began to panic. She forced the door. No one was in the room. Everithing that was Inuyasha was gone. Even his smell. Kagome fell on her knees.

-"**NO!** it's impossible! He left me! He left without me!"

Her mother arrived in the room. Kagome flew at her chest in a ball of tears. Her mother hugged her as she sobbed on her shoulder. She tried to calm her.

-"Kagome, I'm sure that he had a good reason to leave. He loved you so much. Even I observed that. Surely he thought that you were in danger with him. He wouldn't want you to be in danger. I'm sure that your father did something!"

-"My father is so selfish! He never wants for me to be happy! **I HATE HIM!!! **I will go after Inuyasha, and nobody will stop me!"

She rised, but before she could run, a fog layed on her eyes and what she remembered the last time was her mother yelling her name.

She woke up in her bed. She didn't know what time it was, but one look at the sun through the window, she could tell that it was a little before sunset. Did she have slept for so long? Suddenly it was a knock at the door and her mother entered.

-"Kagome, are you okay, my dear? You suddenly fainted."

Kagome's head was spinning, almost seeing double.

-"Not quite, mother. I feel awful! Or it's because my father is such a jerk or it's because Inuyasha isn't beside me." New tears appeared in her eyes.

-"Don't worry, Kagome, everything will be alright. But now, a doctor will see you. I don't like one bit how you look."

Her mother left the room and the doctor entered. After some long minutes of careful control, the doctor said:

-"There's nothing wrong with you. You're just stressed. Something had saddened you horribly and that brought you in this state. You had a nervous break-down. No need to worry. All you need is a good sleep."

-"Thank you, doctor. But I can't calm myself after all that has happened."

-"I'm sorry for that, M' lady, but I can't heal broken hearts even if I wanted to. I wish you a good day. Now I will talk with your parents. Do not forget to take the medicine I left you."

With this the doctor left leaving Kagome alone. She watched out the window at the sunset. She remembered the sunset at the time Inuyasha had proposed to her. She looked at the engage ring and tears rised in her eyes.

-'_Why? Why did he left? Didn't he love me?'_ she thought. Then she heard her parents talking with the doctor. She came closer and heard through the door.

_-"So what's with our daughter?"_ the ducess asked._ "Is it serious?"_

_-"No, M' Lady. Everything is fine. But she's very broken. She had a very powerful shock and had a breack-down. That's why she was uncouncious for so much. You shouldn't gibe your daughter's feelings. A break-down could be fatal."_

_-"See what you've done!"_ the ducess shouted to the duke. _"Kagome could have been in a far worse condition than this! Why did you disiunite her from the Captain?!"_

_-"He was a wreched pirate! And a hanyou! You know what the people think about hanyou and youkai in our days! What will the people think if they knew thay my daughter is with a hanyou! The ones at the Council will laugh at me!"_

Kagome felt her eyes sting, new tears forming behind them. She wished to open the door and speak her mind, but her mother beat her:

-_"See? All you think is about yourself! But never at our daughter's feelings! If I knew that you were such a man, I would never have married you! I hope that Kagomewon't have a husband like you! And the Captain looked like such a nice boy. He saved you also! Do you have any other reasons to keep Kagome away from him!?"_

_-"The ducess is right, Sir,"_ the doctor said. _"If he saved you, then why don't you let her be with him? I think that you don't want something worse to happen to her...or to the baby."_

Both Kagome and her parents remained speechless. Kagome beared away from the door and layed herself on the bed's edge.

_-'I'm pregnant? With Inuyasha?' _she held her belly and a smile came to her face. Then she heard her father:

_-"WHAT?! My daughter, pregnant?!"_ the duke yelled.

_-"What a wonderful news!"_ the duchess said happy, thers of joy appearing in her eyes. _"I will be a grand-mother! I always wanted a grand-son, and the child of Kagome and the Captain is the most wonderful that will be! I'm sure of it!"_

_-"Shut up!"_ the duke yelled angerly. _"I won't let that child to be born! I don't want that my nephyew to be the one of a wreched hanyou! Surely that hanyou did something against her will! I will hunt him to the end of the world and I will make him pay!"_

The door bursted open and a teared Kagome stood in front of them. Her father froze when he saw her.

-"Ka…Kagome? How long have you been there?"

-"Enough time to understand what kind of person are you! I thought that my engagement with Sesshoumaru was a terrible thing, but this outruns it! Aren't you happy for me? I know that you dislike Inuyasha, but can you be happy for me? Because I will be a mother? And he did nothing against my will! I did it with my will! He saved me for so many times! I love him! And this is the fruit of our love! But all is finished because of **YOU!**"

Her father twitched at the tone of the last word. It had seemed that she put in it all her rage for him.

-"Kagome…Please…" her father tried to talk.

-"I don't want to talk to you anymore! I don't want to see you anymore! From today, you aren't my father! Maybe you think that you can control me, but, from today, you will control only my body! No one will control my heart! Inuyasha is the choosen one!"

With this, Kagome ran in her room and crashed on her bed, crying. The duke remained speechless and turned to the duchess, but she also left, being very disappointed. The duke remained in the darkness of the corridor, thinking of Kagome's words.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hello again! I'm sorry for this chapter...please don't kill me!!!#_# But i wanted something that will make it more...dramatic...Sorry. but don't worry, you know that all ends well in the end. So be with your eyes on the story if you want to know what happens.**_

_**Please review...and please DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Four months had passed. Even if Kagome had said that she won't marry anyone except Inuyasha, she was forcefully engaged with the count Houjo of Kyoto. He was an excellent husband, as the duke said he would be. Even if he knew through what bygones Kagome has passed, he still had pity on her. To attach more on her, he showed her that he didn't care that she was pregnant with a hanyou, and was behaving marvelously with her. But, as much as Houjo wanted to win her heart, Kagome still didn't opened her. Inuyasha still lived in her….and the baby was one of the reasons.

On Izayoi Island the reparations were almost complete. The attack and the fight with Sesshoumaru had produced important damage, but now, the most part was repaired. All that remained was the principal supervision tower and some houses. The life began to restore. Miroku was the chief of the rebuilding team. Sango came to him.

-"How is it going with the reparations? I saw that they are almost over."

-"Affirmative, Sango. The reparations are almost over, and in a few weeks, it won't even observe that it was a fight here. But we must finish the principal supervision tower. Without it we won't know when we'll be attacked. But first, we had to repair the affected homes, before we would have gone low on repairing resources."

-"You're right, Miroku. From when the kekkai didn't protect us, we are very exposed. He was the one protecting us and was activated by the necklace Kagome-chan weared. I wonder what she does now. It has been 4months since our separation. I miss her very much."

-"We all do, Sango. We all want to see her again. But unfortunately, we don't know anything about her and about the events that happened in these 4 months. It might be possible that she might be married with another one.

-"Kagome? To marry another one beside the Captain? You're kidding, right? She wouldn't do such a thing! The Captain is too important to her! But…you might be right. With a father like hers…"

-"Yes…She has a horrible father. He was the one who separated them. Because of him the Captain is in the state that he is in now. Be look worse by every day."

-"He really misses Kagome-chan…We must hope that everything works out for the best…"

-"I too hope, Sango."

It was true what they said about Inuyasha. By day passed, from when he was separated from Kagome, he was looking worse. He wasn't eating almost anything and he wasn't talking to nobody. He was separated from the world. He didn't look better either. The color in his cheeks was drained, his hair was ruffled and his amber eyes were a simple yellow. Not to mention that he didn't bathe for 2 weeks. (A/N: bleah!) Now that Kagome wasn't beside him, it didn't count if he lived or died. Kagome was everything for him. And if he didn't have her, then he didn't deserve living.

Riku was on _**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE" **_tighting the sails, when he saw something in the distance. He climbed in the "crow's nest" and watched through the periscope. He saw another ship closing in to the island. He yelled:

-"Ship ho!"

When Miroku heard that, he ran on the ship and also watched through the periscope. Sango and Shippou came beside him.

-"Is it true, Miroku?" a frightened Shippou asked. "Have they discovered us?"

Miroku watched closely the approaching ship. He froze when he saw the flag.

-"It can't be…"

-"What is it?" asked Sango. "Are we in danger? I'll cal the others!"

-"No, Sango!" Miroku stopped her. "Look."

He gave her the periscope and Sango looked through it. Sango froze when, through the periscope, she saw Kagome.

-"Kagome-chan…It's really her! She's back!" Sango became happy.

-"Kagome's back! I'm gonna call the Captain!" said Shippou and he ran like hell to announce Inuyasha.

Miroku still watched through the periscope to assure that she was really Kagome. But he saw something weird. A young man was by her side and he was holding her hand. Miroku didn't think that was something bad, that he was just a friend, but when he saw that he tried and kiss her, something made him jump.

-"It can't be!" yelled Miroku.

-"What is it?" Sango asked puzzled.

-"I don't think that calling the Captain is a good idea."

-"Why are you saying that? It's Kagome-chan!"

-"It is Kagome-sama, but it seems that the young man beside her can be her husband."

-"What?! You're lying! Kagome-chan promised the Captain that she wouldn't choose anybody than him!"

-"Maybe you're right. One look at her face and you can see that she isn't very happy, and when I saw that he tried to kiss her, she backed away. Surely her father did it again and married her forcefully!"

The two continued to watch the ship approaching. Meanwhile, on the ship, Kagome was nervous. She couldn't believe that she was back on this island. With every meter that the ship was approaching, memories about what happened on this island flooded her mind. Her hart was beating manically, almost jumping from her chest and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was happy, she was sad, she was nervous, she was terrified. All the emotions, she had them. Never did she think that she will return here. Her mother observed her state and came beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

-"Don't worry, my dear, everything will be alright. All will be happy that you have returned."

-"I know, mother," Kagome said, whipping a tear from her eye. "I'm happy that I've returned here, but…I'm scared. I'm scared to meet him. I'm scared to meet Inuyasha! I know that I still love him, and that I want to be with him, but, after 4 months…I just don't know if he feels the same about me. I don't know if he is with another one! In a sort of a way, I'm disgusted of myself for letting my guard down in front of my father!"

Her mother watched her with pity, and then she asked her:

-"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

-"Yes, mother! Kagome answered. "I'm very sure."

-"Then do what your heart tells you to do," her mother tell her and left her.

Kagome thought at he words. Her mother always had some phrases that she always said. And this was one of them. Her heart told her to stay here, but…she was engaged with Houjo. She couldn't ruin this as much as she wanted. She continued to watch the island and took a deep breath.

Shippou ran all the way to Inuyasha's house. He arrived there with the Speed of Light and started to knock like a maniac. He didn't hear anything from the house and continued to knock, knowing that Inuyasha was home. Inuyasha was numb in his gigantic bed. He felt like lying on ice. His room was dim, even if outside was day, his windows being covered. He herds the knocks at the door but he didn't answer. But it still knocked…and knocked. He got up feeling weak and dizzy. He dragged himself downstairs and opened the door without thinking. Then, Shippou jumped at his chest with tears in his eyes.

-"Captain!!" he yelled trying to wake him from his state.

Inuyasha came to his senses for a moment.

-"What is it Shippou? Why are you here?"

-"Kagome!"

Inuyasha numbed.

-"What did you say?" He couldn't believe it.

-"Kagome's back! She came with her ship and she's in the port right now!"

-"Ka…Kagome? Don't mock me Shippou!" he yelled at the little kitsune.

-"I'm very sure that it's her! I'll recognize her from a thousand! And I saw her through Miroku's periscope!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything more and ran towards the port to see if Shippou was telling the truth. His heart was running from the impatience. He will see Kagome again. To see those cobalt eyes in which he liked to bathe, that milky skin, those rose cheeks like the freshest petal of roe, that smell with a tint of lavender, with he loved so much and those red and sweet lips that only they could be. But his happiness turned to fright as he stopped in his tracks. He was scared of what she could say. Will she forgive him or will she say that she will never want to see him again? Without being careful at the way, he arrived in the port. He looked at the docks and saw her ship. His heart went crazy. Shippou told the truth. He tried to come closer, but not enough to be seen. Not yet.

The ones of the ship started to come down. First, there were two soldiers with shining armor that had a sharp sword and a musket in their arms.

_-'It looks like her family wants her safety, even if she is with her friends,'_ thought Inuyasha with a smile.

Then he saw a young man coming down the ship. He was wearing a military costume made from a blue suit with tails, and white pants. He was wearing a lot of medals, which was a proof that he was part of the military. On the back he weared a red cape, which was slowly beating in the breeze of the wind. Inuyasha didn't think that he was a danger, thinking that he also was for her protection. This man could have taken Sesshoumaru's place in the navy. Then…he saw her. Kagome began to come down the ramp like a feather. She weared a blue furisode with white chrysanthemums. Her hair was caught in a bun on top of her head, with some locks hanging loose on her shoulders. In one hand she had an umbrella to protect her from the sun, and in the other she had a fan. She didn't wear make-up, her face being perfect the way it was, just her lips were jus a little red. Inuyasha's chest caved at how beautiful she was. The color came back to his cheeks and his eyes started to sparkle. He wished to run to her, to grab her waist, to kiss her deeply and take her far away, where even her family couldn't find her. But he remained calm in front of his thoughts.

Kagome came down the ship, being helped by Houjo on the last part. She thanked him and started to look around. She saw that a lot of things had change from when she left this place in flames. She saw that the repairs were almost finished. Then her gaze fell on the assemblage of people which had been waiting for their "savior". Then, Kagome heard 3 voices that she didn't think that she will hear again:

-"Kagome!"

-"Kagome-chan!"

-"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome saw Shippou, Sango and Miroku running to her. Kagome couldn't resist anymore and ran with open arms to her friends, her tears running on her face.

-"My friends!" she said as she hugged them. Kagome was very happy to see them.

-"Kagome-chan, I'm so happy to see you! I thought that I will never see you again!"

-"And I am happy to see you also, Sango-chan!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face.

Oh, how Inuyasha did loved that smile! Only she could have such a smile. How did he want to see that smile every day.

Houjo watched her radiant face. Never, since they engaged, did Kagome smiled or laughed in that way. He saw how happy she was with her friends and he thought how she was beside him. Beside his…she was just there. He smiled at her happy face.

-_'She rally is happy among these people. Never, absolutely never have I saw her like this, so full of life. If she is this way with her friends, then I wonder how she is with the Captain.'_ He watched once more her face. _'Even if I loose such a lady, I better sacrifice my happiness for hers. She needs to stay among the loved ones.'_

Shippou jumped in her arms.

-"So, Kagome, will you stay with us forever?"

Kagome's face saddened. Shippou looked at her puzzled.

-"What is it, Kagome? Won't you stay with us?"

Kagome looked at him sadly, then she wished to answer, but she heard a voice:

-"Kagome-oneechan!"

Kaname jumped in her arms.

-"Kaname-chan! Oh, how I missed you"

-"And I missed you, Kagome-oneechan! When the Captain came without you I thought that something bad has happened to you. I was afraid."

-"Don't worry now. Everything is fine now."

Kaname smiled and handed her a flower. Kagome recognized her as being _**"The Night's Aura".**_ Kagome easily took the flower and watch her as if she remembered something. She remembered the night when Inuyasha brought her to his mother's garden. Tears began to form in her eyes as she took in the pleasant smell. Then all the memories of Inuyasha came to her. Good and bad. She missed him. She wanted to see him. Badly!

-"Kagome-oneechan, why are you crying?" a worried Kaname asked.

-"It's nothing, Kaname-chan. It's just…where did you get this flower?"

-"Every night, since he came back, the Captain always had gone somewhere. One night I followed him and saw that he went to a beautiful garden full of these flowers. There he started crying and saying things about you. And this made me worry, because I thought that something happened to you. Then he took some flowers and put them in his garden. When I asked him why he is planting these flowers her, he told me that he will make a nice bouquet for you."

Kagome's eyes got bigger. Did he want to do that? Maybe he did that just to remember his mother, to feel her closer to him. Or maybe…to feel HER (Kagome) closer to him. Maybe he thought of the first time he went with her at his mother grave and remembered that she (Kagome) liked the flower's smell. Kaname continued:

-"When I heard from Shippou that you are coming, I went and took a flower from his garden to bring it to you. I wanted to pick more, but the Captain could observe."

Kagome smiled at what Kaname did. Kaname smiled too, and then she took the flower and put her in Kagome's hair.

-"You're much beautiful with her! If mother would have been here, she would also think."

Kagome smiled again but nothing could hide the sadness. She thought how Kaname could resist without a mother. Her mother was killed by Sesshoumaru's men. She wanted to ask her about something, but just then, she heard the voice that, in the last period, she only heard it in her sweetest dreams:

-"Kagome…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT. FROM NOW THERE ARE ONLY 5 MORE CHAPTERS. I AM ALMOST OVER.

I HAVE A QUESTION: **WHAT DO YOU WANT THE BABY TO BE? 3**

THE ONE WHO HAS THE MOST VOTES WILL BE IT.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

-„Kagome?"

Kagome froze at the sound of the voice she only heard in her most beautiful dreams. Her breath had stopped in her throat as she slowly turned to the direction from where the voice came. Slowly, her chocolate gaze met Inuyasha's amber one. A total silence had laid upon them, the sound of the sea, of the seagulls and of the working docks still being heard. Even the crowd had lost her voice.

For year-long moments, Kagome and Inuyasha remained unmoved and speechless like some statues without life. They looked at each other like memorizing every curve of the face, every blush of the skin, everything. Kagome observed with stupor that Inuyasha was looking horrible than the one she knew: he was pale, his eyes were without that shine that she knew and he looked to be without power. It seemed to her that he was a different person that the one she knew. It seemed that he didn't even care for himself in the last period. Also Inuyasha saw something different at Kagome: she also didn't have the same pinkish color of the cheeks, her skin being like a fish's belly; even if her lips were covered by red, he knew that they were the same color as her skin. Her eyes, exactly like Inuyasha's, were without that shine. Looking at her, his eyes observed that even if the kimono was covering her, she had put on weight. Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't such a person to eat in excess. She told him that when she was younger, she was a little over weight, and all make fun of her. Then it came to his mind that she did that because of depression. Depression? Kagome didn't forget him! If she forget him, she wouldn't be in this state. He almost felt like an ass. Even if he didn't want to make her suffer, his actions had brought her suffering. He hanged his head in shame, his bangs covering his eyes, and with shaky voice, he said:

-"Kagome…I…"

But he didn't finish because he felt that known embrace against his chest. Kagome was crying on his chest, her tears wetting his shirt. Even she tried not to burst out like that, something made her do that. She wanted to feel his touch, the sound of his voice and his breath on her neck and at her ear. But what she wanted the most was the taste of his lips. She lifted her gaze to her face. Their eyes made a connection they both knew. Then, slowly, their faces closed…but before the lips to meet, Kagome remembered for what she came and that Houjo was here. She suddenly pushed Inuyasha from her. All gasped at what she did. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome, the one he loved, refused him, after 4 months of separation! He watched with regret at his empty arms, then to Kagome, looking for answers. Kagome hanged her head, not looking at him and said, trying to hold back her tears that want to stream from her eyes.

-"I'm…I'm sorry Inuyasha…but…I….I can't…"

Inuyasha remained in the same state, like waiting an answer for this too. Kagome continued:

-"Inuyasha…we…we can't…be together…"

A shock went trough him. He couldn't feel his legs and he fell on his knees, looking at her with pleading eyes. Pleading her not to leave him. Kagome turned her gaze from him, not wanting to make her mission much harder. Kagome got out a document from the sleeve of her arm and handed it to Inuyasha.

-"I just came to give you this…"

Inuyasha rose and, shaking, he took the document. He opened it and started to read it:

_**ELIBERATION ACT**_

_I, Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the duke of Higurashi of Okinawa, future spouse of the count Houjo of Kyoto, today, 24 November 1769, with this act and with the benefactions of the Captain Silver Hanyou, all of the acts against the law were forgiven and the reward lifted._

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

Inuyasha finished reading the document. A long silence came upon them. Kagome waited to see how Inuyasha will react. Suddenly, Inuyasha tarred the act in a burst of fury. Kagome cringed.

-"Inuyasha…why…"

-"Why? Why?!" he shouted in her face. "How can you do this to me, Kagome?!"

Kagome remained speechless at her love's behavior.

-"Wha…what do you mean?"

-"What do _**you **_mean with "_future spouse of the count Houjo of Kyoto"_?!"

His eyes turned red. This scared Kagome, reminding her of his demon side.

-"I…I engaged with him…because…" she couldn't talk because tears were streaming on her face.

-" Because **he** could give you all the **love** you need when you weren't beside me or was it because he was wealthier than me?" Inuyasha looked at her disgusted. "I know that I'm just a pirate, but I thought that it wouldn't mind! I thought that…" Then he caught the smell he didn't catch because of the rage. "Kagome…you're…pregnant?"

His voice has quieted a little before it filled again with hatred.

-"Now I understand! You pushed me aside and ran in the arms of that bastard of a count that your father had chosen for you!" Then he held his head in pain, as he went to left and right. Then he looked at her with tears of pain in his eyes. "I thought you were different! I thought that somehow you will return to me. That we will be together! But it seems that I was wrong! Now I see your true face! You aren't different from the others! You jump in the arms of the one who could relieve your broken heart! I thought that our love had meant something, all the beautiful moments. But it was all just a lie! You used me! You used me to escape your father's intentions! Now I whish that I would have died with Kikyou. At least she loved me truly!"

He was about to burst of anger. Kagome tried:

-"Inuyasha, it isn't that way! I…"

-"Shut up! Just shut!"

Kagome couldn't say anything. She didn't saw Inuyasha this way, in such pain, which was understood wrongly. Finally she yelled pretty furious:

-"Well sorry if _**you **_left me!"

The phrase echoed in his head. Inuyasha turned his gaze to the tear-stained face of Kagome. She looked at him then turned to her ship. When she arrived there, Houjo came to her side and hugged her, but Kagome pushed him aside. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her with him. She was destroyed. The man she loved and who she trusted the most, didn't believe her. Shippou jumped in Inuyasha's head and hit him.

-"Captain, you idiot! How could you!?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just watched Kagome who was accompanied by Houjo onto the ship. He felt quite guilty for what he said. What she yelled still echoed in his mind:

_-"Well sorry if __**you **__left me!"_

Miroku came by him to console him, but Inuyasha ran in the forest, disgusted by himself.

Kagome cried on her way to her ship. She didn't want to leave the island, but Inuyasha's behavior made her realize that she wasn't welcomed here. She even couldn't tell him that the baby was his. Houjo realized her pain and came by her side to console her.

-"Higurashi…"

Kagome turned to him.

-"Houjo-kun…"

Houjo put his hand on her shoulder.

-"Go. Your friends are waiting for you."

Kagome numbed.

-"What are you saying, Houjo-kun?"

-"What I want to say is that I want you to be happy, and to be, you must stay with your friends. I observed that when you came on this island and I saw you smiling and laughing in your friend's arms. Absolutely never I saw you like that. That warmed my heart and I knew that this is the place you belong."

Kagome was speechless. Houjo did have a heart of gold. Her eyes filled with tears and hugged him.

-"Thank you, Houjo-kun," Kagome said between her tears.

Houjo took her hand, and gently, took off the engage ring.

-"You won't need it," he said. "But you will need this," he said as he put something in her hand.

She opened her hand and saw the ring Inuyasha gave her. Then Houjo took a necklace and put it around her neck. She looked at him and recognized that it was the necklace Inuyasha gave her. She looked at Houjo.

-"Where did you get them?!" she said puzzled. "I hid them!"

-"Your mother gave them to me," Houjo smiled. "She knew that it will arrive at this."

Kagome smiled, tears streaming on her face. Now, they wee tears of joy. Houjo whipped them.

-"Now, you mustn't cry. Go and be happy. Go to where your heart leads you."

Houjo freed her hand and started to climb on the ship, the soldiers following him. He turned back to Kagome.

-"And don't forget, Higurashi! We will be always with you!"

Kagome waved at him.

-"Thank you, Houjo-kun! From all my heart, thank you!"

The duke saw what Houjo did and came to his face:

-"Houjo, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

-"Higurashi-sama, I don't understand why you are against Kagome's happiness?"

-"Because she couldn't be happy with a hanyou! Do you really think that she could be happy with him!? He will put her in danger! Now, she's pregnant with him! If she wasn't, she wouldn't come back here! He had corrupted her mind! She doesn't deserve to stay with him! I will send to bring her back!"

-"No, Higurashi-sama!"

-"Houjo-kun…"

-"Just look."

The duke looked at Kagome. She smiled for being in the arms of her friends. Something melted the ice on the duke's heart seeing her smiling like that. He hadn't seen her smiling, laughing and giggling like that for years, since she was a child. His eyes opened and he gave up.

-"You're right, Houjo-kun. I was selfish, I was thinking only for the family benefits, at her material situation, but never at what she really felt, at her emotions. Even if I wanted her to be happy, this lead to her unhappiness. Now I understand her. At first, my mind was shadowed by the thought of what would the others think if they saw my daughter with a hanyou. But…when I see her like this…I'm happy."

-"So, this means…"

-"I will let her follow her hear. I will accept anything, only too see her happy."

-"That's the spirit, Higurashi-sama!" Houjo congratulated him.

The duke came to the railing. Kagome turned and saw him beside her mother. Then, she couldn't believe what she heard:

-"Kagome, my daughter, please forgive me and all I did! Please, forgive me! I was too selfish to see, but now, my eyes had opened! I respect your choice that makes you happy! Please, recuperate the happiness I couldn't give you among your friends! And another thing…"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy when she heard the phrase she wanted to hear from the beginning:

-"I want that my nephew to be as beautiful as you!"

Kagome never thought that she would hear her father say such a thing. She watched how the ship slowly distanced. She waved at them, and they waved at her, until the ship disappeared behind the kekkai. Kagome remained on the shore, watching over the water. Now, she was the happiest person alive, but something was still missing.

* * *

**This is the next chapter. i hope that you're happy on what things turned out. But there's still a problem...Inuyasha. 4 more chapters to go(i think). i am almost over.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

After Kagome's parents left, Kagome remained on the shore, watching over the ocean. Now, all that she wanted had been accomplished: she remained with her friends, her father had accepted her heart's choice, but…She must find Inuyasha! Without thinking, she ran into the forest, ignoring her friend's shouting.

In his mother's garden, Inuyasha was beside her grave, with his head in his hands. He looked in deep pain.

-"Why…? Why did she come?! Why did I have to see her?! I hoped not to see her again! Now that I saw her, I can't forget her! Her eyes…her smell…her touch. All of this made it harder!"

He punched a near by stone that made her crack. He retreat his bleeding fist.

-"Why did I have to leave her the necklace? If I would take it, she wouldn't come back, and it was better for the two of us! She remained in safety, with her own." Then he remembered Houjo. "On how it looked, that man was for her. I sensed that I could trust him. And now I understand why Kagome chose him to be her husband…He was a nice person and he could give her all that she needed and also for…" Se swallowed the pain. "…their child."

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the forest:

-"Help!!"

Inuyasha perked his ears.

-"But…This is Kagome!"

He ran in the direction from where the noises were coming.

_-'How…Why is Kagome still here? She should have left with her parents' long time ago! I saw them leave!' _he thought as he ran through the trees.

Kagome, who had run in search of Inuyasha, was cornered by two youkais. She crawled in a corner, looking horrified at them. One had drawn his claws and liked his lips.

-"What is a girl like you doing all alone in the forest?"

-"I think she's lost," said the other. "What luck! I haven't eaten for a week!"

The first one came closer and took her chin and liked the tender flesh of her cheek. Kagome cringed at his touch. Her heart was beating wild. She prayed for Kami to save her.

-"I'm sorry to eat such a beauty, but I heard that the flesh of young maiden makes miracles."

-"Yeah, it's a pity," the other continued. "But who said that we must eat her now?" he approached Kagome and took her face in his tentacle. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

Kagome froze, knowing what they were thinking. The first one observed her belly.

-"It looks like she had been used…She's pregnant."

-"Surprise present, ey?" The other one liked his lips. "What are we waiting for? Get her!"

Kagome screamed terrified as the two youkais jumped on her. But before they could touch her, she heard a voice which cleared her hearing:

-_**"SANKON TESSOU!!"**_

Then, in the next moment, she saw pieces of youkai flesh falling at her feet. She lookeda t the silver-haired person before her. Her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha gave her a fast gaze and turned to leave, but, before he could leave, he was caught in an embrace.

-"Please, Inuyasha! Don't leave!" Kagome cried accentuating the embrace. "Don't leave me alone!"

Inuyasha turned around, letting her to hold his shirt. He watched her sobbing form.

-"Kagome…" he whispered.

Kagome raised her teary eyes to his amber ones. He saw pain, regret but also something else. Then, in a burst, Kagome glued her lips on his. Inuyasha needed a few moments to realize what was happening. Those lips, that taste, that touch…it was Kagome! He embraced her tightly, deepening the kiss, holding one hand between her shoulders blades, and one on her back. Kagome now knew that this was her place and she will always be beside him. They bad to break apart for air, and they looked each other in the eyes. Inuyasha couldn't resist seeing the same forgiving gaze, even after what he did. He hurt her, he mocked her , he insulted her, then he nearly killed her, he put her in danger, he left her, and now, when they reunited, he told her foul things, when she tried to make something good for him. He couldn't forgive himself, but why did she do it? He never understood.

-"Inuyasha…I…" Kagome began.

-"Kagome, no," Inuyasha interrupted her. "I don't deserve your love! I do not have any right to deserve your love! I always did you wrong! I have put you in danger! Why did you return to me?! Why didn't you remain at your home?! In safety!"

Kagome bean to have tears in her eyes, from his words. Inuyasha felt like an ass. He knew that his idiotic words affected her.

-"Sorry…I didn't want to say it so directly. But, I was worried for your safety. If I knew that you were home, I would feel better knowing that you were safe. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

-"I know that you were thinking of my safety, and you wanted my protection, Inuyasha, but…" She took a deep breath. "I had to see you, to touch you, to hear your voice!"

Inuyasha gasped. Kagome continued.

-"After you disappeared without trace, I thought I would never see you again! I cried for days, thinking of you!"

-"Kagome…"

-"But…there was something else that bind me to you."

Inuyasha remained puzzled.

-"What? Was it the ring?"

Kagome shook her head.

-"No, I had hid the ring, not to see it, to remember you. Neither the necklace, I also hid it with the ring."

-"But…what then? What made you come back to me? What didn't you remained home, with…your husband?"

Kagome looked at him. She saw the pained look in his eyes. He still believed that. She had to clear everything.

-"Inuyasha, Houjo-kun isn't my husband!"

-"But I saw you with him!" Inuyasha burst. "I saw him how me almost hugged you and kissed you! I also saw the engage ring on your finger!"

He took her hand to show her the ring, but stopped when he saw _**their**_ engagement ring.

-"But…how…" Inuyasha stemmed.

Kagome began to explain:

-"It was true that Houjo-kun would have been my husband. My father was the one who prepared this, again. But my heart remained closed, despite Houjo-kun's wish to gain my love."

Inuyasha continued to listen.

-"After you left, I went back to the ship, but Houjo-kun saw what I felt."

-"Kagome…"

-"And…" she looked at him. "He let me come back to you! To be with you! He let his happiness for my own! And, for this, I should thank him. He was a good man, but…"

Inuyasha's eyes got bigger, waiting for the answer, and then he gasped as Kagome jumped on him, with tears in her eyes.

-"The one I truly love is you!"

Inuyasha remained numb. How could she be so forgiving, so loving? He hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head, inspiring her sweet smell. Oh, how did he miss it! Kagome was crying in his shirt, wetting it with her tears. How did she love to feel his warmth, his aura. Inuyasha pushed her slightly to look her in the eyes.

-"Kagome…I still have a question. And please tell me the truth."

-"What is it?"

-"Tell me the truth. Something else made you come back."

Kagome gasped at his question. She knew that it will get to this sooner or later. She would tell him. Even if she likes it or not. Inuyasha has the right, he also being a part of it. Kagome looked aside, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Inuyasha observed that. Kagome began:

-"Inuyasha?"

-"Un?"

-"Do you remember that night, after you had transformed demon?"

Inuyasha remembered that night with pain. In that day, he hurt her with his own claws. He had wounded her! And after, Kagome remained forgave him, remaining by his side, healing him, bodily and spiritually. In the same night, Kagome showed him hoe much he means to her. For the first time, they free their emotions and made love. This soothed his pain. He answered:

-"Of course, Kagome. In that night I was the saddest person, knowing that I hurt you despite the fact that I promised you that I would never hurt you again, but at the same time, I was the happiest person, because of your presence beside me and of the fact that you showed me how much I meant to you."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was still confused.

-"But why do you ask?"

Kagome push it. She got to tell him. She couldn't pass it anymore.

-"Because that night had a following. A following that I couldn't pass it with my eye. It bonged me to you. And now I have to tell you that…"

-"That?" Inuyasha repeated waiting for her answer.

Kagome turned her gaze to him, her eyes shimmering.

-"Inuyasha…I'm pregnant…"

Inuyasha's face saddened for a moment, knowing this, but his ears perked in wonder when he heard:

-"…with our child."

The news got him like thunder. Did he hear well? Kagome saw that he didn't respond.

-"Inuyasha?"

-"Kagome? Did I hear well? You're pregnant? With our child?"

Kagome smiled at his puzzled face and answered:

-"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm pregnant with our child. The fruit of our love in that night."

The bangs covered Inuyasha's face. Kagome froze.

-"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha fell, his head being on her chest. Then, Kagome felt something wet. Inuyasha, in her arms, was crying at her chest.

-"Inuyasha?" she asked slightly. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…I…" her voice fainted. "I'm sorry I made you sad. Maybe it was better if I didn't tell you."

He backed and raised his tear-stained face to look her in the eyes.

-"You think that I am sad?"

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded.

-"I thought that you would be happy…I swear that I didn't plan it…I…well…"

-" Kagome, I never understood when you cried because you were happy. Don't you understand? I never thought I'd have a friend I could trust, much less someone like you to love me. I never dreamed I'd one day have a child. You've given me so much." He moved his hand to place it on her belly. "And now you're giving me this."

Kagome smiled but her face turned to shock when she felt a slight push in her belly. Inuyasha worried as he saw her face.

-"Kagome? What is it?"

Kagome smiled and put her hands on her belly.

-"It had pushed. Our baby had pushed, Inuyasha!"

-"Are you sure, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not believing.

Kagome smiled, she took his hand and put it on her belly. A great happiness colored his face as he too felt a slight push in Kagome's belly. Kagome smiled again at his reaction. Then, Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

-"I love you, Kagome. I love you more than anything else on this world. I love you for coming and lighting my life, until now, dark."

-"I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you for changing y life, for showing me what freedom means."

They backed to look each other in the eyes. Both saw in the other's eyes the eternal love. As the sun started to hide beyond the horizon, the two closed the space between them, their kiss lighting the night that followed

**XXXXXXXXXX **

-"Congratulations, Kagome-chan!!"

-"Congratulations, Captain!!"

These were heard from the Meeting Hall of the island. Inuyasha jut gave them the news of their child. Sango hugged her best friend.

-"Kagome-chan, I'm so happy for you! Finally you'll stay with us! You will finally have a family with us!"

-"I am also happy, Sango-chan! Never did I think that I will be a mother so early, but it doesn't bother me. It is the fruit of my love for Inuyasha, and I am happy that I can stay with him for the rest of my life."

-"Same to me, Kagome," said Inuyasha embracing her. "I don't think that I can be happier than this! Finally, we will have a family of our own."

-"But, Captain," Kaoru bugged in. "Maybe you are together, but, what about the marriage? You can't have a real family without the marriage."

-"I know that, you flea-brain!" Inuyasha yelled at him, but calmed himself. "It won't last long until that."

All whistled happy. In a corner, Riku, Hikaru and Sango were whispering.

-"It won't last long until we have baby hanyous with white and black hair running around here," Riku chuckled.

-"You forgot that one is on the way!" Hikaru reminded.

-"But they have to marry first," Sango reminded.

All chuckled and giggled enthusiastic at what will follow, watching the Captain and Kagome, which were with their head in the clouds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HELLO EVERYONE! HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BE WAITING AND HOPING FOR. BE WITH YOUR EYES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I CAN ALREADY HEAR WEDDING BELLS! TILL NEXT TIME! BYE! x **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed and all were occupied. Tomorrow was the wedding. All the townspeople were like on glass, preparing everything for their beloved Captain's wedding, and also for his beautiful future wife. Inuyasha and Kagome were avoiding each other, after tradition. Inuyasha remained at his home, when Kagome was at Sango's house for this night. Now, Inuyasha and Miroku were at the tailor to make the last details for their costumes. Miroku was the groomsman and Sango was the bridesmaid.

-"So, my friend, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked while his arms were measured.

-"I'm exited as I never was! Finally, after all this time and suffering, Kagome will be mine and I will be her! I'm the happiest man on earth!"

-"Hanyou, to be more specific," Miroku corrected him.

-"You really like to piss me off, don't you?" Inuyasha said irritated.

Miroku chuckled.

Kagome was in her room. She looked at her kimono that she would wear at the wedding. It was a traditional, white kimono. She would have wanted to wear that dress she saw in the shop window in Okinawa, before returning to this island. She was on a walk with her mother and then she saw her. It was exposed in that moment at the window, beside a groom costume of the same kind. The dress was the one she would have wanted to wear at her wedding, but…because of the pregnancy it was impossible to dress her. She sighed disappointed. But still…she waited for tomorrow. Finally, she wasn't forced to marry. She would marry with love. Not with Sesshoumaru, not with Houjo, despite she was felling sorry for him. She will marry with Inuyasha, the chosen of her heart. She watched out the window. The sun had already set. She would have to sleep well this night if she would want that tomorrow to be something special. And something more…what would that surprise that Sango will give her tomorrow? She closed her eyes and forced her to sleep.

Inuyasha stood in the bed that seemed empty. Kagome was at Sango's. The next time he would see her would be when she will come on the isle. Then he realized that he would never be alone anymore. He started to have flashbacks of when they met, what events had passed, he cringed at the pictures of him abusing her, threatening her with death, violating her when he hold her form the V-neck of her bodice. It made him sick. Immeasurable pain went through him when he remembered that he was the one who hurt her in his demon form. Or when he thought he would loose her forever. But, all turned into happiness when he remembered all the beautiful moments he had aside her. But the best was that she was carrying _**their**_ child. He smiled, but he had to sleep if he wanted to resist tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome woke up refreshed. Today was the big day! She stretched and yawned, and then she put her hands on her belly and smiled.

-"Good morning, little one. Today is the big day!"

She got off her bed and prepared to be helped by Sango. She went to get her kimono, but, when she opened the cupboard's doors, she screamed:

-"Kyaa! My kimono! It's gone!"

Sango was already awake and behind the door, giggling. This was her surprise. Don't get me wrong. She wouldn't destroy her best friend's wedding. She wanted to make it better. She took a deep breath and rushed in.

-"Kagome-chan, what is it!" she yelled, pretending.

-"Oh, Sango-chan! It's horrible! Someone stole my kimono, and the wedding is after a few hours! Who could have done this? In the happiest day of my life!"

-"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," Sango said as she took her to the living-room. "We will find the kimono. But there's something I must show you."

Kagome and Sango arrived in the living-room. There, on the couch, was a big silver box, tiged with a blue ribbon.

-"What is that?" asked Kagome.

-"I don't know, Kagome-chan. But it's for you."

-"For me?"

Kagome walked to the box and unfolded the ribbon. She opened it and sits on the couch, with big eyes and gripping the cloth of the neckline. Sango smiled, knowing that she would react this way. She went to the box and lifted whatever was inside. Sango lifted the long, heavy and elegant dress, and whirled her around. It was a white and silver dress with bouffant sleeves. The skirt was hoped and silver while the bodice part was white trimmed with silver and sparkling white beadwork, thin, silver satin ruffles lined the top. Kagome barely found her voice to squeak:

-"This is…it…"

-"Yes, Kagome," says Sango still holding the dress. "This is your wedding dress."

-"But this is the dress that I saw in the window of the shop in Okinawa! Where did you get it?!"

Sango giggled.

-"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I wanted to be a surprise. This is a gift from your parents. The dress arrived yesterday. Your mother told me in a letter how much you wanted this dress, so she bought it for you."

Kagome had tears in her eyes, but realized something:

-"But it won't fit me! I won't be able to fit in it!"

-"Don't worry about that problem. Your mother told me that it was fixed. You can wear it without worry."

Kagome hugged her friend who returned the hug.

-"You're the best, Sango! You made my day even much happier!"

-"That's what I wanted to do. Now we must hurry…it's time to change! We haven't got much time."

Kagome nodded and was consumed by many thoughts.

Not even with Inuyasha, the things weren't going better. Even if Miroku helped him, it seemed that everything went to the worse.

-"Oi! Miroku! Where's my suit?!"

-"I thought that it was in your room! I left it there!" said Miroku as he puts on his pants. But he knew what happened. The same thing as Kagome.

-"If I don't find that suit in the next few moments, I will…!"

Inuyasha started to boil in his own juice. Miroku decided to show him the surprise before he turns the house upside down.

-"Oi, Inuyasha! I think I found your suit!"

-"Finally! I thought that…"

Inuyasha remained speechless when he saw the suit that Miroku was holding. It was a white suit, with silver vest and bow tie.

-"Miroku, I think…I think that you got the wrong one. That isn't my suit."

-"Really? I think it is. Your name is on this letter."

Inuyasha truly found a letter on the suit with his name on it. He asked himself from who it might be. Miroku saw his face and chuckled.

-"This is a gift, Inuyasha."

-"A gift? From who?"

-"The duke of Okinawa rings a bell?"

-"He? He did…But he hates me!"

-"I don't think he hates you now. The suit arrived yesterday and, in a letter, the duke told me to give it to you and to tell you that he is very sorry for the horrible things he had done to you and to have a happy life aside Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha watched the snow colored costume. Miroku took his arm and pulled him in his room.

-"C'mon. You have a wedding to get ready for!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was in face of the altar, totally sweating. He was dressed in the suit he received from Kagome's father. All the ladies remained speechless when they saw him. The wedding was being organized in the little church in the center of the town. The crew and another few persons decided to attend. Inuyasha never felt this way. We was scared a few times before, but this was ridiculous! Now he thought that it was better to fight that demon snake, than this, but, he was anxious to see Kagome walking in the isle. Suddenly, Riku started to play at the pipeorgan in the church. Inuyasha turned to the entrance. Kaname was the first one to enter, spreading flower petals, followed by Sango. Then, Shippou entered, carrying the rings. Inuyasha turned his gaze from the entrance and breathed deeply. Then he heard all gasping. Te turned and the sight hit him like a cannonball. Kagome stepped in the church with that wonderful dress, like from a fairytale. Inuyasha almost passed out from air loss, that beautiful she was. Her hair was down, but drawn back with silver, decorated burettes, a few locks of hair curled around her shoulders. Her hair also sparked as they placed rhinestone burettes everywhere in her hair and she wore some glitter on her cheek bones, shoulders, and chest. She sparkled as glitter was gently placed on her cheekbones, around her eyes, along her collarbone. She looked like an angel on Earth, and it looked like many people agreed. Then, she saw Inuyasha. She also almost passed out at how good he looked in that beautiful…wait a minute! That costume was the one who she had seem aside the dress she was wearing! Surely this was her mother's idea. She finally arrived in front of Inuyasha, giving her bouquet to Sango and Inuyasha taking her hand. Inuyasha watched her all this time with half-opened mouth and with sparkling eyes as he saw his angel in front of him. Kagome avoided the contact with his eyes, afraid that if she looked at him, she might cry. The priest begun:

-"We have gathered here to bring together in Matrimony, Kagome Higurashi and the Captain Silver Hanyou…:

-"Please call me Inuyasha Taishou, priest," said Inuyasha.

There were whispering through the crowd:_ „Is that his true name?" „Finally, we know his name!"_ but Inuyasha didn't care.

-"Be as it is."

Sango whipped the tears from her eyes. Miroku was on the verge.

-"Now, you first, Inuyasha…"

They took their vows and spoke every word earnestly. There was not a dry eye among the crew. Inuyasha was about to burst in laughs. They made the ring change, watching the other passionately in the eyes. Finally it came to the best part.

-"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you…ah…man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha grabbed her for a passionate, but chaste kiss. The preacher faced them to the audience,

-"Now for the first time introduced, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Taishou!"

An abrupt cheer rang out among the church. After the got out from the sanctuary, they hugged. Inuyasha said,

-"Yatta!"

Kagome whispered back,

-"Yatta!"

Then, Kagome was mount on the whitest horse she had ever seen and went galoping to their house. Kagome thought that is was just a beautiful dream, but everithing was real.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal-style in their home. They changed from their clothes and sat on their bed. Kagome embraced him happily.

-"We did it!" she squeaked. "We're finally together, and nothing can separate us anymore."

-"True. After all this time and suffering, we have passed over all of them."

-"I love you so much, Inuyasha, my knight in shining armor."

-"And I you, Kagome, my Lotus flower."

They closed for a tender kiss. They both know that they will be together forever, but there was something that disturbed Inuyasha. He knew that Kagome wasn't a hanyou, she was a human being. And that meant that he couldn't be with her all his life. He wouldn't want to loose her. He wanted her to be with him for all his life. He looked at her, his face being serious. Kagome observed this.

-"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why are you so serious so suddenly?"

-"It's nothing, but…"

-"But?"

-"Well…there is something we must do. But can you trust me?"

Kagome caressed his cheek, and then she gave him a peck on the lips.

-"Does this answer your question?"

Inuyasha watched her.

-"I wouldn't want to say this to you until you loved me for whom and what I was. Past, present and future."

She caressed his silver hair and said.

-"Yes, I love you for **who **you are, not for **what** you are, because you're not a **what** for me, you're a person, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned on her shoulder, nuzzling at the base of her neck as he said:

-"You know that my brother and my father are youkai, don't you?"

-"Un…"

He began to nibble at the base of her neck, making her shiver.

-"Tell me…Inuyasha…"

He sighed and laid his head on her belly to hear her heart beat and her breath. But with his sensitive hearing, he could hear two sets of heart beatings. He smiled and continued.

-"Well…How to say this to you…It's kind of weird…but when a youkai starts to settle itself, he starts to search for his…"

Inuyasha stopped, not knowing how to say it, but to his amazement, Kagome squeaked:

-"Mate?"

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. She blushed and said:

-"I heard my father saying that…when he found out that we were going to marry…"

She tensioned at the look on his face. Quicker then she could react, he sat up and swung them both around, where he sat up against the headboard, Her sitting on his lap, her legs around him and he faced her, staring at her with heavy eyes and gaped mouth. He had one hand on her shoulder, the other snaked around her neck.

-"Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha tried to keep himself in check as instincts began to appear.

-"Yes, Kagome. If a youkai finds a mate, they have to mark each other."

-"Mark?" Kagome asked puzzled.

-"Youkai mark each other to have a pair of their own, but with humans, it's mainly so you can live my lifespan, but I have to bite you right there…" He exposed the nape of her neck, drawing the hair from her shoulder, and touched it slightly. Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure for a moment, making Inuyasha to loose control for a second, but he shook it away. She then opened her eyes as the words sunk in.

-"But…that's so…vampiric!"

-"I know it sounds a little strange, but this is the youkai law."

She nodded. It was weird to hear Inuyasha talking so easy about something this difficult. He continued.

-"After they pierce the skin, they lick the blood clean and leave the mark for the other youkai to see and smell. The bond will bring the couple together forever, so if the marked mate cheats or leave without wanting to return, they will both die. But if one dies, the spouse gets a choice to die with their mate, or remain and find a new one or stay to take care of the family, like my father and mother did... but a life without their first mate, is a short lived one..."

Kagome tried to understand all of this, but she saw him being concentrated on her neck…her lips…her eyes. She was full of curiosity and asked:

-"How much does it hurt?"

-"I don't know really. I think it's going to hurt, and then sting, then you might feel dizzy for a few seconds…but I really don't know how it is. Inu-fangs aren't that sharp.

He bore his. In a way it scared Kagome, but a tiny part it excited her to know her love was different in more ways than one. His fangs were long and sharp, but not razor sharp like a cat or vampire. She shivered. He held her,

-"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

-"It's okay…it's just…"

Her eyes wandered shut as he began to run his fingers around her back and shoulder blades, wandering up to her shoulders. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her. Her heartbeat, her breath, her scent, her feel. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes shimmering.

-"Okay, Inuyasha. I'll do it."

Inuyasha gasped.

-"You…really…want me…to mark you?"

She nodded.

-"I know... but from the sound of things... it would have happened sooner or later... I just... I don't know... something in me tells me that I want to be your's and your's only and to do in a way to show people we belong to each other and no one else..."

Inuyasha was shocked and pulled her to look at him.

-"...Kagome..."

She was blushing so red and she was tense, her heart racing at triple speed. Inuyasha whispered,

-"You know once we do this, they'll be no turning back for you at all... You'll be mine till death... or even beyond... You think you..."

-„I know what I'm saying...I love you, Inuyasha...but..."

-„But?"

-"I'm...scared... It sounds like it hurts... and having to lick blood... I"

-"Kagome... I'm right here... It's me... Inuyasha. I have to get branded too..."

He opened her mouth and said:

-"There are no way my fangs can cut you deep enough... probably only bruise..."

Inuyasha said:

-"We use my claws to pierce the skin; you just have to make sure your saliva gets into my blood, and you've licked the blood clean..."

This all sounded so morbid, but she cringed and said:

-"OK."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

-"Are you entirely sure?"

She nodded,

-"I just want to be your's and no one else's..."

He smiled and untied the night-gown's ribbon, making her fall off her shoulders. He loved that it exposed more skin for him to touch and feel. He inhaled deepley feeling his mouth water. She smelled so sweet. He began to loose control, but to make it easier for her, he kissed her deeply. They began to kiss so tight, they were whrapped around each other. He then left her lips to plant butterfly kisses on her neck. Kagome began to shiver and moan from Inuyasha's kisses and liks on her neck. He began to loose control. All of Kagome drove him nuts. Her sighs, her shivers, her taste, smell, touch...How could he stop? He moaned in her ear:

-„Kagome...my love...I..."

He nuzzled and licked the area making her back arch. He began to encircle the area with his teeth, making Kagome smell of fear and nervousness. He held her tight.

-„Shhhhhhh, Kagome, it will be over soon...you smell...so..."

With one embrace, he jabbed his fangs in her sweet skin. She let out a exasperated gasp, and her nails dug into his back. Tears began to fall on her cheeks, but then she started to whimper and she put her hands under his as a stinging, burning sensation filled her body as his saliva entered her bloodstream. He held her, feeling guilty. She whimpered and cried, until he moaned into her ear:

-„It's okay now, Kagome...It's almost over..."

And a different kind of whimper exited as he began to lick the wounds. She arched back and her tears weren't tears of pain any longer, they were of over sensory. She grabbed his upper arms and it drove him crazy, with every lick, she'd moan and arch back. He ended up having to say between licks:

-"Kagome...ainochan (sweetheart)...you are...making ...it...hard for me...to have...to...stop..."

She blushed and moaned, heatively, way more then she wanted:

-"I'm sorry... but...this feels... sooooooo good!"

He growled sensually in a lick:

-"Kagome..."

When he was done, they both were breathing hard. Inuyasha took two fingers, licked the claws, then spaced them right. He said, still out of breath,

-"Now, you... take my hand and jab these two claws where they need to go, then lick me..."

Kagome was nervous and gave an "I can't" look, but closed her eyes and felt Inuyasha tense and grit his teeth, growling. Then as he instructed, She began to lick the wound, She cringed at the taste at first, but got used to the taste, what she didn't get used too was Inuyasha's reaction. His eyes rolled back as he tensed with each lick. He touched her skin, breathed her in and was moaning, panting up a storm, holding in the much anticipated "thrust" he wanted to do with each lick from her tongue. But he knew that he couldn't do that in Kagome's state, could he? Finally, he pleaded:

-"Kagome...oh...Kagome...please...Just please... I ...can't... hold it..."

Suddenly, Inuyasha pushed and slammed her on the bed and remained on her.

-"Inuyasha…what…?"

Kagome said nothing, Inuyasha taking her in a deep kiss, witch lead to other activities…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was the first one to awake after an "exhausting" night. He woke up at a wonderful feeling. He caught her smell, witch was now tainted with his, and his also was tainted with hers. It was the most beautiful smell. He looked down to see Kagome completely wrapped around him. He thought:

-_'What a perfect way to wake up.'_

She looked so beautiful and peaceful as the sun started to spill over her ebony locks and her milky, gentle face. She woke up when the sun gently coated her eyes. She groaned and looked around, almost confused.

-"Hmmm, Ohayo, Aino-chan."

He hummed. She looked up at him and had a beaming smile. Her eyes sparkled in the morning light.

-"Mmm, Ohayo."

He put a crooked finger under her chin and pulled her up for a gentle, good morning kiss. She blushed in he process. When slowly let her lips go, she smiled and sat up, giving a cute growl as she reached above her head, throwing her head back, her hair falling off her shoulders. Inuyasha couldn't resist as he pulled her in by the waist, earning a squeak. She fell, her back leaning against him. He drew her hair on her left side back and saw it. Two marks. The top one in webbed skin read, "Inuyasha" and the bottom one read in smaller characters, "Taishou". He breathed her in and began to kiss over her brand. She leaned her head to the side to let him have better access. A shiver ran up her spine as he growled almost in a menacing, but seductive way:

-"Mmm...Mine..."

She looked back at him, a shocked, but beaming look on her face, but the she noticed it. She got up on her knees to turn to face him, gently drawing back his hair from his shoulder... Her eyes went wide and he smiled dreamy at her as she read,

-"Kagome...Taishou…"

She covered her mouth with her hands, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes, staring at it, then into his intense, amber eyes. She squeaked:

-"It's true! It... What does mine say?"

He leaned up to breath on her neck, sending shivers up her spine; he kissed it then whispered in her ear in a deep, husky voice,

-"Inuyasha...Taishou…"

His voice caused her to roll back and close her eyes, sending a violent jolt through her, but another one came as he ran his tongue over it. She grabbed his arms, arching back like last night. That spot was now so sensually sensitive.

-" Inu...yasha..."

Again he growled,

-"Mine"

Faster than she could react, se pinned her on the bed, nipped at her ear and said:

-"My perfect wife…perfect in every way…"

He gave her a deep passionate kiss and he backed to look in her deep chocolate eyes.

-"My dear…Kagome…My sweet Kagome…"

He leaned on her.

-"My perfect Kagome…"

-"Perfect?"

He smiled and touched her face looking adoring at his sun-kissed beauty.

-"Perfect."

Then he conquered her lips with his, and they remained in their room, intensifying the eternal bond between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. WITH THIS DONE, I HAVE 2 MORE. EXPECT A NEW LIFE IN THESE CHAPTERS. YOU WILL FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF WHAT IT WILL BE ;P SORRY(it is a secret)giggles**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of Kagome's 5 month period had passed. The long expected moment was closing in, but, as much as Inuyasha wanted to see his child, he had to be patient, and, looking at Kagome's belly, it won't last long.

A beautiful day begun. The sun just raised, and his warm rays started to vaporize the last traces of dew from the night before that persisted on the green grass. It was a pretty warm morning for an April day. Kagome got out of the house to be witness of a new day in life. She breathes the clean morning air.

-"What a beautiful day!" she smiled.

She than felt arms around her waist and s slight growl in her ear.

-"Not as beautiful as you, my dear."

Kagome smiled and turned her gaze to Inuyasha. His eyes were shimmering in the sun's rays. With a cute voice, she said:

-"Ohayo, Aino-chan."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned for a "good morning" kiss.

-"Ohayo, my dear."

Kagome smiled and watched over the sea. she put her hands around her belly and smiled wide. Inuyasha watched her puzzled.

-"What is it?"

Kagome watched him with a radiant smile.

-"I feel that something important will happen."

Inuyasha put his hands on hers, soothing her.

-"Don't worry, Kagome. If it will be time to come to this world, we will be prepared to meet him with all he needs."

Kagome smiled and touched his face. She always wanted to be this way, to be with Inuyasha.

Evening came without any major events. Inuyasha was at a meeting with the crew, preparing for the journey after the baby's born. Kagome was home alone, waiting for him. She had a feeling. One that said that it won't last long. It scared her a little because Inuyasha wasn't with her, but she calmed herself knowing that Inuyasha would react if it will be time. And he was calm. For now. She watched out the window and saw how the moon was shining over the _**"Night's Aura"**_ flowers, his mother's favorites. She remembered that night when he brought her to his mother's grave:

**xxx flashbackxxx**

_-"We're here," Inuyasha said letting her go._

_Kagome opened her eyes and remain speechless. In front of her was a field with purple flowers that shined in the moonlight. Kagome took a flower and inhaled the sweet smell. A smile appeared on her face. Inuyasha just watched her smiling. After a moment she asked:_

_-"What is this place?"_

_-"This is my mother's garden. She always loved these flowers. They're called __**"Night's aura"**__, on how my mother named them," Inuyasha responded with a little pain in his voice. _

_Kagome dared:_

_-"You've loved your mother a lot, isn't it?_

_Inuyasha sighed._

_-"Who doesn't love his mother? Every evening I come and visit and talk to her," he said as he took a flower. He got up and headed to a specific direction. He stopped in front that was a grave. Inuyasha kneeled in front of it._

_-"Hello, mother. I've come to see you again," he talked with his voice higher than a whisper. Kagome watched him and realized how much he loved her. She felt extra, she wanted to leave him alone, but when she wanted to leave he took her hand and pulled her beside him. He really needed someone in that moment. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She almost cried, tears forming in her eyes when he told his mother about her. After a few moments of silence, they got up and left. Kagome asked:_

_-"Why did you brought me here? You said it was a secret place."_

_Inuyasha responded:_

_-"I've brought you here because I trust you. You have always been with me in the last days and I feel that with you I'm in heaven. Your presence soothes me, Kagome. You mean a lot to me."_

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

Kagome blushed at the memory. He surely loved her. The braid on her neck proofs it. She was lucky that she met him, that he kidnapped her. Maybe at the beginning she hated him, but, as time passed, everything turned out in a beautiful love story. She should thank his mother for that, maybe because it was for her that she could be with Inuyasha now. She went out the door.

After an hour, Inuyasha came back.

-"Kagome, I'm back!" he said, but no one answered. It seemed quite weird because Kagome never left without telling him. Then it came to mind.

-"Maybe she's with Sango. She always goes to her without telling me, just to get on my nerves." He watched out the window. "It's late. She must be resting now. I'll go and get her."

We left and went straight to Sango's house. It was quite weird because all the lights were out, but he started to knock at the door.

-"Miroku…giggle"

Inuyasha knocked again.

-"…Miroku…there's someone at the door. I have to open."

-"Aww, do you have too? Let him knock as long as he likes, maybe he will leave in the end."

But the knocks began to be more powerful, not stopping. Inuyasha started to loose his temper.

-"I know you're home, Sango! I sense your presence!"

Sango sighed.

-"It's the Captain! What's with him at this hour?"

Sango put on her a kimono, leaving Miroku to cry for himself. She went downstairs and opened the door, pretending that she was sleepy.

-"Captain…what you want at this time?"

Inuyasha didn't catch her theatre.

-"Sorry, you wee sleeping?"

Sango tried not to giggle at the fact that her plan worked, but nodded. Worry came on Inuyasha's face. Sango observed that.

-"What is it, Captain? Why are you so worried so suddenly? Is something wrong with Kagome-chan?"

-"Kagome isn't at home! When I returned from the meeting, she wasn't there. I thought that she was at your place. And kidnapping is out of talk because no one dares to get close to my house."

-"But where could she be?"

-"I don't know but I will go in search of her."

-"Wait, I'll come too!"

Sango climbed the stairs and took her clothes.

-"Where are you going?" a disappointed Miroku said.

-"Kagome-chan is gone! The Captain is downstairs and I will help him find her."

-"Then I will also come!" said Miroku as he puts his cloths on and goes downstairs with Sango. Inuyasha remained a little puzzled at first, staying with a cocked eyebrow, but then he smiled slyly.

-"Don't say a word!" Miroku said irritated. Inuyasha just laughed.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in Inuyasha's mother's garden. She came to thank her for being with him and for having a baby with him. She closed her eyes and started to pray for her soul. When she finished what she had to do, she decided that she should return. She thought that he could be worried. She turned around, but she bumped into someone. She raised her head and she froze when her chocolate eyes met a pair of ice-blue eyes without pupils.

-"Hello, beautiful," she heard him say.

Kagome watched him closely. He was dressed in volant pirate clothes, exactly like Inuyashas', but she observed that black hair in a tail, elf-like ears, fangs and…a tail?

-"Hello, I am Kouga, M'lady. What is your name, if you don't mind?"

Kagome smiled and made a curtsey.

-"Kagome is my name, dear Sir."

She watched him and saw that his nose was twitching, smelling her. Kagome began to shiver, knowing that he was a youkai and he could smell the baby and the fact that she was Inuyashas'.

-_'Dammit!'_ Kouga thought. _'She belongs to that half-breed! And she has a baby with him!'_

Kouga was on the verge of bursting. He had in front of him the most beautiful lady that he had seen in all his years on the seas. He knew that she was perfect to be his mate and queen. And when Kouga says something, that something is like achieved!

-"Ano…now I must leave. It's getting late," said Kagome trying to leave, but she felt her arm being grabbed.

-"I'm sorry, M'lady, but I can't let you do that," Kouga said smirking. "I will make you my queen."

Kagome slapped his hand and yelled at him:

-"I don't want to be your queen! My heart is taken and no one will replace my husband and mate!"

She shows her braid and Kouga laughed.

-"Why should I care for that wimpy dog? I will kill him and you will be my wife with free rights. As for the baby…I will think about it. Now, you're coming with me!" said Kouga as he took her in his arms and ran deep into the forest with her.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Inuyasha was running through the forest. He was worried about Kagome. He stopped and smelled the air, trying to catch her scent.

-"Kagome!" he yelled, worry in his voice.

He was worrying about her. About their child. If she's about to give birth?! If she is somewhere alone, in pain and there's no one to help her?! He concentrated on her scent. He caught him! He followed it to the place of his mother's grave.

-"She was here," he said touching the ground.

Then his nose twitched as he felt the stench of the last person he wanted to meet and whom he hated worse than Sesshoumaru.

-"Kouga, that bastard!"

Kouga was the leader of the Youronzoku Wolf-tribe. They met in the middle of pillage that he interrupted, and when he had stolen a large amount of prey from him. Since then, they hate each other and every time they see each other, they start fighting. Inuyasha knew about Kouga's possessiveness. He boiled knowing that he met Kagome. He was sure that he had kidnapped her.

-"If he does something to her, I will kill him!"

In the other part of the forest, Kouga brought Kagome in what he said it was his base. Kagome looked around but saw nothing. Kouga laughed.

-"You really think that only Silver Hanyou has a camouflaging kekkai?" then he yelled, "Open! It's me, Kouga!"

The kekkai raised and discovered a magnificent and well armed fortress. Kouga entered after the gate rose with a loud noise. Kagome remained speechless. Never did she saw so many ookami in one place. Even the wolves surrounded the place. Everyone got closer.

-"Oi, Kouga! What did you bring now!" one asked.

-"Hey, it's a nice lass," said another.

Kagome then froze at what she heard:

-"I want her leg!"

-"And I want her ribs!"

Kagome shivered when she saw all the bones that were around.

-"And I want her baby!"

Kagome almost fainted from the fear, but she came to her senses when she heard Kouga say:

-"No one will touch her! She's with me! If someone touches her, that someone is a dead man! Got it?!"

They all backed terrified.

-"Yes, Boss!"

Kouga gave her to two guys.

-"Ginta, Hakkaku, bring her to my home and watch over her. I don't want her to escape until that Silver Hanyou comes to save her." He closed to her. "And you, Kagome, prepare yourself, because you will be mine soon enough."

Kagome was brought in Koga's guest room and closed there.

-"Let me go!" she yelled punching the door. "Please let me go!" she said with tears in her eyes as she fell on her knees. _'Inuyasha, please come and save me!'_

Inuyasha was already on the way. He was getting impatient because he couldn't find her and it had passed 2 hour since she disappeared. He knew about Kougas' base, and the fact that she was on this island, but he never could find it. Now he wished to find it, knowing that Kagome was there. Plus, he wanted to take care of Kouga.

-"Where could she be?! Where?!"

-"Inuyasha, calm yourself!" Miroku said. "If you don't concentrate, we will never find her!"

-"I know this, dammit! I know! But I can't bear the thought that my Kagome is in that wimpy wolfs' hands!"

-"But you did followed her scent, didn't you?"

-"Yes, and it vanishes here! Wait! That means that their base is here!"

Inuyasha draw the Tetsusaiga and hit the kekkai but a powerful force rejected him.

-"Shit!" he got up and tried again, but had the same result. He tried and tried, but it was futile. Suddenly, he heard the voice which he hates the most:

-"Yo, Inu-koro!"

Inuyasha turned growling, venom and danger dripping from his voice:

-"Kouga, you bastard, what did you do with Kagome?!"

-"Well, Inu-koro, since when did you care for someone? Ah! Since she is your mate, isn't it? And since she has your baby?"

-"Give her back you bastard!"

Inuyasha lunged to Kouga with his claws. Kouga, with his speed, managed to dodge the attack and surprised Inuyasha with a hit on the back. Inuyasha raised and attacked again. This time he managed to hit Kouga in his jaw. Kouga went flying backwards and he stopped whipping the blood from his mouth.

-"Inu-koro, you fight better when it comes about that woman. Another reason to make her mine."

Inuyasha lunged again and the fight continued.

Meanwhile, Ginta, one of Kagomes' supervisors, brought her food. He knew if he doesn't take care of her, Kouga will take care of him and he wouldn't want that to happen. He entered.

-"Kagome-nee-san, I've brought you…"

He froze when he found Kagome on the ground, holding her belly, sweating, her face having a grimace of pain. He came beside her.

-"Kagome-nee-san! What's wrong!"

-"You fool! Can't you see?! I'm giving birth!"

His face turned to worry.

-"Hakkaku!"

The other one came wobbling.

-"What is it?"

-"Kagome-nee-san is giving birth!"

-"WHAT?!"

They gathered around her and started to worry. She didn't know that the pain will come so suddenly, but she thought that it might be because of Inuyashas' youkai blood. Her grimace accentuated when another contraction came over her.

-"What do we do now, Ginta?"

-"How should I know?! I'm not a birth sister!"

Hakkaku holds his head in frustration.

-"Oh! Why didn't Kouga bring one?!" said Hakkaku before he ran out the door, leaving Ginta alone with Kagome.

-"Oi, Hakkaku! Don't leave me alone!"

Hakkaku headed straight to the fortresses' gate. He saw Kouga going out the fortress. He opened the gate and in the same time the kekkai lifted.

-"Oi, Koug…"

He remained speechless. Kouga was fighting with Inuyasha in front of the gate and he could see that it was on life and death. Inuyasha had claw wounds on his arms and Kouga had big claw wounds on his chest. Kouga saw Hakkaku and yelled:

-"Hakkaku, you good for nothing moron! Close the gate!"

Inuyasha profited of Kougas' distraction and hit him right in the jaw. Kouga flied, broke 3 trees and stopped in a rock, unconscious. Hakkaku panicked and rushed to close the gate, but was stopped by Kirara. Hikaru stopped at the sight of the Fire-cat youkai and he fainted when she growled. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango gathered around him and watch him ridiculous. Then Inuyasha took him by the collar and he started to jerk him.

-"Now, you bastard, tell me where Kagome is!"

Hakkaku stammered because he tried to recover from his faint but also from Inuyashas' jerking.

-"Kagome-nee-san…baby…birth…time for…"

Inuyasha stopped, trying to put together what he said, and then it hit him:

-"Kagome is about to give birth!"

They headed to the gate of the fortress but were stopped by a army of ookami. Inuyasha growled from frustration knowing that this will delay him badly. He didn't have time for this! All the youkai and wolfs gathered around them, ready for battle. Inuyasha draw his sword.

-_'I've got to finish them fast before it's too late!'_

The fight begun.

* * *

**Well...one chapter left. Will Inuyasha come in time to witness Kagomes' birth? Will the baby be a boy? A girl? Twins? Find out in the next and last chapter.**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome screamed when another contraction came to her. She knew that the moment was approaching and she knew that she couldn't do anything. She wanted to be with Inuyasha. She wanted him to hold her hand when the baby will cry for the first time, and when he'll open his eyes for the first time. Another contraction made her yell. Ginta was beside her, trying to calm her.

-"Calm yourself, Kagome-nee-san! Breathe…"

-"How can I calm myself?!" she yelled at him pulling him from the collar of his blouse. "Can't you see? I'm giving birth here, dammit!" then she realized what she had said. Maybe the time spent aside Inuyasha affected her more than she thought.

-"Okay, okay! Ummm…let's think of a flower field and a clear river…"

Kagome yelled again, hitted by another contraction.

Meanwhile, in the court, Inuyasha was continuing the fight. He fought with all his might, but it seemed that the more he beat, the more they came. He thought to use the Wind Scar but he thought that Kagome could be in any of the surrounding houses. Then, he herds her yell.

-"Kagome!" he yelled. He was happy that he found her, but he was also worried that her time had come. He ran to Kougas' house, eliminating whomsoever was in his way.

-"Ora, ora ora! Doke, doke, doke!" (Get out of my way!)

-"Let's go!" said Miroku to Sango and followed Inuyasha on the "route" he made.

Inuyasha busted in Kougas' house, destroying the hard ebony door.

-"Kagome!" he yelled.

Kagome herd the voice she wanted to hear for a long time.

-"Inuyasha, I'm here!"

Inuyasha ran and destroyed the door of the room where Kagome was. Ginta jumped horrified when he saw him. He began to shiver as he saw him approaching and begged for mercy.

-"Please have mercy! I didn't do anything!"

-"Kagome!" Inuyasha said coming beside her, punching Ginta out of the way.

-"Inuyasha…you came…" she said before another contraction came over her.

-"Kagome, hang on!" Inuyasha said holding her hand firmly. Kagome calmed a little feeling his touch.

-"It's too late to bring her in the town! She has to give birth here!" said Sango. "You!" she pointed to Ginta. "Bring some hot water!"

-"Hai!" said Ginta and flew out the door.

-"Miroku, go find some clean sheets!"

-"I'll be back in a sec!" he also said and went out the door.

After a few moments, they came with the water and sheets.

Another contraction came upon her, sending pain rippling throughout her body. The contractions were becoming closer and closer together, telling her that the birth was near. She cried out in pain, and fresh tears made their way onto her face. Sango had already prepared her birth canal for the process. She was sitting at the opening of Kagome's legs, which were opened wide for the baby.

-"Alright Kagome, push!"

Kagome did as instructed, weakly at first. She huffed and puffed, her face becoming red.

-"I-I c-cant…"

InuYasha stared into her eyes deeply, and squeezed her hand again.

-"You can."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then nodded to herself. She began to push again, this time stronger and more assured.

-„C'mon Kagome-chan! You can do it! I can see the head!" said Sango, helping the baby out.

-"You're almost there Kagome! You're doing great!" InuYasha re-assured. He had a giant smile on his face, illuminating the area, and Kagome's heart. She smiled faintly as she felt the baby leave her body. Then they heard it. That cry with the first breath of air. The hearts of the new born parents skipped a beat.

-"It's a boy!" Sango said.

The tears didn't stop flowing on Kagome's face. The joy in her soul wasn't fitting in the room she was in. even Ginta was crying at this magical moment. Sango bathe the baby, wrapped it in the sheets and hand him to Kagome.

-"This is your baby, Kagome-chan," said Sango, handing him.

Kagome took the baby after 9 months. Inuyasha couldn't be happier. This was his child. That shall, gentile being that will need all his protection. Inuyasha stared at it, getting a closer look. The baby's eye lids opened slowly, revealing gorgeous amber-colored eyes. It stared up at Inuyasha, then smiled. Inuyasha smiled back, bringing his claw up to the baby's little hand. It wrapped its little finger's around the tip of Inuyasha's, curios at the big man before him. Inuyasha was radiating of joy. But the moment didn't last, because Kouga appeared at the door. He had a bruised eye and wounds all over his body from the hit he received.

-"This isn't over, Inu-koro!"

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome's face with the sword drawn. He growled:

-"You won't touch her! She's not yours! You won't touch neither of them!"

Kouga turned his gaze to Kagome. She was holding her baby tight. She wouldn't let anyone strange come closer to him. A trace of disappointment came over his face. Now that the child was born and he had seen his parents, nothing will separate Inuyasha from his mate. He knew about the bond that is made when the first child is born and he could sense a powerful protective energy coming from Inuyasha. Kouga knew that Inuyasha would do anything to protect his mate and child. Somehow, a shiver went through him and he could feel how his hair was standing on his back when he saw Inuyasha's eyes. He realized that he didn't have a chance against him. The instinct of protection made Inuyasha superior.

Kouga, with a loss recognition smile, leaved the offense. Inuyasha observed that and remained puzzled. It wasn't like Kouga to accept defeat.

-"What is it, wimpy wolf? Afraid to fight me now?"

Kouga laughed but admitted his defeat.

-"You know that I don't give up easily, but I do realize when I'm in minority. At least for now…"

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga seeing that Kouga wasn't fighting. But Kouga said:

-"But I don't give up! Kagome, you will be mine, and then…"

Kouga couldn't say anything because Inuyasha took him by the colar of his shirt and hanged him in the air until he couldn't feel the earth beneath his feet. Kagome began to worry.

-"Inuyasha, no!"

Kouga laughed.

-"Why don't you kill me?! Right here and right now!"

Inuyasha smiled.

-"Because I don't want to kill you in front of Kagome and the child," he said as he winked at Kagome. She looked away smiling and blushing.

Inuyasha took Kouga and tied him. De done the same with some of his crew (the ones that didn't run away) and put them in a boat.

-"What are you going to do, Inu-koro?!"

Inuyasha gave him a smile that could scare away the Devil and said:

-"I will assure myself that you won't disturb us once again:

Then he turned to the fortress and draw Tetsusaiga. Kouga paled, knowing what was going to happen.

-"You…you won't do it, will you?!"

-"Just look. _**KAZE no KIZU!!**_"

Kouga watched horrified as his magnificent fortress was disintegrated by the fire of the Wind Scar. After the dust drove off, nothing remained left. Kouga was almost dead.

-"Keh!" said Inuyasha stealthing his sword. "Suits you right, **BAKA!**"

Kouga remained with the same horrified face but he returned to his senses and started shouting and cursing. Inuyasha slapped him.

-"Hey, wimpy wolf! Don't use such profanities in the face of a child!"

-"Since when do you fing care?"

smack

-"What the fu…"

smack

Kouga just growled. The others in the boat were shivering of what Kouga received. They knew that Kouga wasn't the one to joke. Inuyasha asked:

-"You finished?"

Kouga just growled. Then, Inuyasha gave the same smile as he pushed the boat in witch Kouga was, letting her drift along the ocean currents. Kouga yelled:

-"What are you doing, Inu-koro?!"

Inuyasha responded:

-"I'm assuring that we won't see each other again, wimpy wolf! Sayonara! And good luck! Send me a letter when you will reach shore, if you will reach!"

Kouga growled loudly and started to curse again. Inuyasha headed his hand to Tetsusaiga, determined to blast him, but Kagome stopped him.

-"Leave the poor creature."

Kouga was still yelling as Inuyasha took Kagome and the others and went to town.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-"Congratulations, Captain!!" the crew yelled rising the glasses of champagne. "May long live your son!"

-"To be a strong and courageous man like you!" Kaoru shouted.

-"And to have a golden heart like Kagome-sama!" Hikaru added.

Inuyasha just smiled at all the crew said. Finally he was a father. The day he waited for so long has finally come and he managed to hold the most wonderful being on earth. The warmth he felt when he took his child in his arms was the same he felt when he was with Kagome, but multiplied with 10. But he knew that nobody will replace Kagome and his son. Kagome was feeling the same thing. Seeing him in her arms after 9 months. Seeing those cute ears, those amber eyes. Kagome smiled at his sleeping face. He looked like an angel came from Heaven. Finally, her life was how she wanted to be. She was free to choose Inuyasha. Now she had the fruit of their love in her arms. She started to think through what she went to get here. All the barriers, but also the magical and happy moments. She looked out the window. The sun stetted and the stars begun to appear. She put the baby in the cradle and kissed his forehead.

-"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha whispering. "You should be in bed, resting. You didn't recover yet."

Kagome smiled at his worry.

-"I've just put him to sleep."

Inuyasha came beside her.

-"He's wonderful, isn't it?" he smiled.

-"True. He's the most wonderful being on earth."

The two watched the baby for a few moments.

-"Inuyasha?"

-"Un?"

-"Will you choose a name for him?"

-"You really want _me_ to choose a name?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha thought. Never had he thought that Kagome will choose him to name the child. Never had he thought that, for what he is, he will be loved and will be a father. Only in his most beautiful dreams he thought that he will be with Kagome. Only in his most beautiful dreams he thought that he will be so happy. It was a miracle."

-"That's it!" he exclaimed.

-"And?"

-"How about Kiseki (miracle)? It's a wonderful name, isn't it?"

Kagome hugged his arm.

-"It's wonderful! It _is _a miracle that we are together now! It's perfect!"

The two watched each other then they looked out the window at he stars that were shining in the dark. Inuyasha sighed happily as he watched Kagome. Kagome looked at him and jumped.

-"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Inuyasha took her hand to make her look at him.

Inuyasha took her hands to face her to him,

-"I was just thinking about how ironic life is…That life never turns out the way you expect it."

Kagome gave him a questioning look. She then asked:

-"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, but ran his hand through her hair.

-"I mean like us… I mean…your capture, then I abused you…we were brought together and fell in love…and look at us now…definitely not what I had in mind.

Kagome nodded and said:

-"That is very true…It's like we are different people…with totally new lives. All that was bad, it's in the past now.

Inuyasha nodded.

-"That's right…And my past is gone…but still…"

He looked at her seriously as he gently touched the scars on her cheek where he hurt her when he was in his demon form.

-"The past has left visible wounds… reminding me..."

Kagome placed her hand on his face, gently caressing it.

-"But that's all they are, scars…Our past will always be and always haunt us…but it's just a memory. Our life has a clean slate…we have a chance to start over."

Inuyasha looked at her with gentle, but shocked eyes,

-"Kagome…"

Then Kagome looked up to the stars,

-"Plus, I doubt any of this was an accident…"

Inuyasha looked up to the stars and said,

-"Oh…"

They faced each other, Inuyasha then saying,

-"This is only the beginning, ne? We have a whole lifetime now."

Kagome smiled.

-"Hai… And there's no one else I want to spend it with…"

He gently smiled at her and held her to him,

-"Hai…"

Then he leaned and kissed her passionately, ready to embark on this new journey of life that will start soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL, THAT IS IT! HOPE THAT YOU'VE ENJOYED IT, BECAUSE T WAS MY FIRST FANFIC. I DON'T THINK THAT I WILL WRITE SOMETHING PRETTY SOON BECAUSE IN A WEEK SCHOOL STARTS. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME.**

**KISSES FOR YOU ALL!!**


	21. Epilogue

_Ten years later…_

Ten years passed like the wind and everything with the things that happened ten years ago were forgotten quickly. All the pain, the fright, the disappointment were replaced with joy, courage and hope. Everything went out to the good for our friends. Two years after Kagome gave birth to Kiseki, Sango and Miroku said "yes" in face of the altar, and a year after, the twins Rika and Kime came to the world. Even the things between Kagome and Inuyasha didn't remain the same after the birth of Kiseki. A year after the birth of the twins, Yume came to the world. Inuyasha couldn't be happier. He had Kagome beside him; he had a courageous boy, desirous to learn the laws of the sea, and a girl, beautiful like her mother.

Now, Kagome was walking on the beach, the waves playing at her feet. She had a letter in her hand. It was from their parents, whom she hasn't seen them since they took different ways. She knew that her parents hadn't seen their nephews. Then, she decided that it would be a good idea to make them a visit. But, maybe there was a problem. Will Inuyasha want this? She remembered how her father treated Inuyasha like, and her father did condemn him to death. But her father did apologize. He also gave Inuyasha that wonderful suit for the wedding. Inuyasha must have forgiven him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice:

-„Mommy! Mommy! Look at this!"

A little girl with white hair and amber eyes said holding up a colorful seashell.

-"That's beautiful, sweetheart," Kagome said with a smile.

The girl held it up higher,

-"It's for you mommy!"

-"Oh, really? It's beautiful, Yume."

She smiled and took the seashell from her daughter's hand. They continued to walk the shoreline, trees shattered along the shore. She watched as her daughter splashed in the tide. A little boy with long ebony hair and dog ears and amber eyes also ran to her. He was older then the little girl.

-"Hey, Mom! Look what dad got for me!"

It was a model ship that looked like _**"THE DEMON'S PRIDE".**_

-"That's great my dear Kiseki!"

Then she heard his voice behind her.

-"Kagome! Kagome!..."

Inuyasha came behind her and embraced her, nuzzling in her neck, and then kissing over the braid. Kagome smiled.

-"What are you doing here?" he asked.

-"Nothing, just reading a letter from my parents. It's been a long time since I saw them. It's been ten years."

-"Yes, it has been a long time. Ten years…" Inuyasha trailed off thoughts returning to him.

-"How many things happened since we met: we met, we fell in love, I remained pregnant, I returned to you, we remained together, we had married, we had Kiseki, Sango-chan and Miroku had married, they had the twins, we had Yume…And also a lot more."

-"Yes, it had passed like the wind."

They remained silent, the wind dancing around them, the rays of the sun that was setting turning the sea orange.

-"Inuyasha?"

-"Un?"

-"Can I…I mean…can we…visit my parents…in the near future?"

-"Why?"

-"Well…it has been a long time since I saw them, and I…"

-"Yes, why not? The kids surely want to meet their grand-parents, don't they?"

-"You aren't annoyed?"

-"Why should I be? Yes, the duke really had a bad idea of me, but he _did_ let me marry with you, so why should I be angry on him?"

Kagome smiled and jumped in his arms, Inuyasha whirling her around.

-"Thank you, Inuyasha!"

-"It is a pleasure, Kagome. Anything to make you happy."

They looked over the orange sea, the sun half sunken in the sea, their children coming beside them. Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes. Kagome did the same.

-"I love you so much, Kagome Taishou. For everything you gave me: your love, your presence beside me, and the moments we spent together. Everything."

-"I love you too, Inuyasha Taishou, for capturing me and for everything you taught me in all this time we have been together."

They leaned for a kiss.

-"Let's go home," said Inuyasha as he took Kiseki on his shoulders, Yume in his arms and Kagome took his arm. They headed to their home in witch they will spend the rest of their life in peace. Then the sun stetted beneath the sea, ending yet another day in life.

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for this short sequel, but I didn't have good ideas. They were all consumed for the action in the story :p**

**Thank you yet again for all the reviews ( 100 ) It meant a lot for me that my story was really appreciated. **


End file.
